How Weak Am I Now?
by starstrukk234
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata have had it with the boys downgrading them. They decide they don't need to be put down just because they are women. And of course, they fall into the hands of the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

How Weak Am I Now?

**Aloha readers. This is my first fanfiction story. Pwease be nice. I give you cookie.( puppy dog eyes). Don't pay pay attention to anything I say. I'm crazy :D. Anywho….. If you see anything wrong in this please tell me. I will be happy to fix it and I will love you forever X3.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Karin would either slap, stab, and knee Sasuke where the sun don't shine and live happliy ever after with their own Akatsuki hottie:3.**

Is was a normal, beautiful day out in Konoha. The birds are chirpping, the skies were a lovely shade of blue and no clouds for miles, ninja were training or shopping and kids were hanging out with each other. There were four heartbroken girls in the training grounds cursing four certain boys to deepest and darkest depths of Hell. Yep. All as it should be in Konoha.

Wait. What!?

"How _**DARE**_ they even call us weak!? When I get my hands on them, Imma skin them alive!" yelled out an obvisouly pissed off pink haired kuniochi. Yes, you heard me right. Pink hair. Natural, too, mind you. Sakura Haruno. At the age of 15, she was more beautiful then you could imagine. Milkshake pink hair, light forest green eyes that were blazing with anger, light peach skin wit raspberry lips. She had a great figure with C-cup breasts. Her hair was short and barely just touched the collar of her red shirt. She had far surpassed her mentor, Tsunaude, in looks. Men would line up down the streets just to catch a glimpse of her.

"I'm with you, forhead! If it wasn't for our medical skills, they wouldn't have even survived this far!" an equally angered blonde yelled to her best friend. Ino Yamanka. Another beauty of Konoha. Long, light blonde hair that reached her hips when in a ponytail that covered the right side of her face. Sapphire blue eyes without any pupils were know burning off a fire that could destroy a hidden village alone. Her skin was a light creamish peach color with bright, strawberry pink lips. Her figure was also to die for with great curves and C-cup breasts as well. Like her best friend, Sakura, she had also surpassed Tsunaude in looks at just the age of 15.

"B-but, isn't that a b-bit much?" asked the timid godess. The Hyugaa heiress had let her dark blue hair grow longer down to her waist in hopes to get a dense boys attention. Her hime styled bangs sweep into her pale lavender eyes. No one knew that her body was a perfect figure and her breasts were DD-cup because she always hid behind baggy clothes, too afraid of what people would think. Her porcelian skin looked breakable to the touch.

"Hell no, it ain't! They deserve everything that comes to them! I mean, how dare they just say that about us!" screamed out an annoyed Brunette. Tenten was not a happy ninja right now, no sirre. Her chocolate brown hair that was usually in two buns was down to her C-cup chest as her carmel brown eyes shone with sadistic pleasure as she imagined the pain and suffering the four girls would cause to the boys. Her tanned skin was tatooed in scrathes from her kunia training with the girls.

You all are probably wondering what made the four girls so upset. Flashback time, bitches! Inner Sakura yelled, much to the Outers annoyance.

_-Flashback—_

"_Tch. Why do we even put up with the girls. They are all so annoying." Stated an annoyed Uchiha as murmurs of agreement went around. "They can't even heal right and they think we should respect them. Please. All they're good for is getting in the way And needing saving. I swear, sometimes I think we should just leave them out of missions and have them drop from being ninja."_

"_*sigh* I hate to say this, but the Uchiha is right. Hinata-sama can't even beat little Hananbi and she goes around flaunting herself and asking for respect. No wonder Hiashi-sama wants Hanabi to lead the clan."_

"_All Sakura-chan does is try to get Sasuke's attention. The only thing she can do is punch things and heal us. She is burden to our team and she is danger by almost getting us killed by just standing there."_

"_Ino is worse. She can't even do good in a straight up fight. She is so infatuaited with Sasuke that she is even messing up in our team. She can't do anything except get in the way even more when she uses her Mind Transfer Justu. Then she is just a body we have to watch for if she woman. "_

"_All Tenten can do is throw weapons. How is that going to be helpful against ninja who know how to see through attacks. They are all useless and we need to get rid of them if we want better mission statuses."_

_What the boys didn't know was that the four said kuniochis had heard everything and were now broken hearted that the boys they thought they loved called them weak. Bastards._

_-Flashback end—_

" I say we teach them a lesson they never forget!" Ino called out with a smirk.

The other three looked at her and awaited the blonde's plan quietly.

"We become missing nin." The three others gawked at Ino. Was she crazy!? Well, that WAS possible and this plan didn't help her case, either.

"You know.. That may actually work. The boys believe that we are so weak, we would never go off on our own. Then, we can show them we aren't the wear girls they think we are! Hell yes! I'm all for the plan, pig! Say I if you agree!" Sakura shouted with a growing triumphiant look in her eyes. In the end, all girls agreed. " Let's go pack and meet at the main gates tonight. We need to leave as soon as possible so be there no later than 11:30. We need to be far away when they realize we are gone." All girls agreed.

But what they didn't know was someone was listening in on their conversation. Someone who smirked before he disappeared. His job was going to be so much easier now that they decided to leave the village.

**That was Chapter one :3 I hope you guys liked it. Who was the person that was listening to them? What is his job? Heh. You have to read Chapter two to find out.**

**Pairings: **

**Sasu/saku/dei**

**Naru/hina/hida**

**Neji/ten/ita**

**Shika/ino/saso**


	2. Chapter 2

How Weak Am I Now?

**Hey peoples :D. This going to be Chapter 2 of my story. I might actually update everyday. Im such a loner T_T. Except on the weekends, unless it's raining of course. Oh, and I want to say thanks to my reviewers3. Ecspicially XxcandichanxX you had me rolling when you said pimp slaps Neji. Hilarious. Anyway, on to the story!**

**Diclaimer: Don't own Naruto, though I wish I did.**

~11:30 P.M.- Konoha Gates~

Sakura looked at her three best friends, asking with her eyes if they ready to leave the place where their hearts were smashed. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all nodded, their scratched out Konoha headbands shinning a deep, silver like gray in the dark moonlit street. The stars and trees were the only ones watching the four girls dressed in black leave with hurt, determined faces.

They had chosen black as their attire so they wouldn't be seen in the dead of night. Sakura opted for a black, tight t-shirt and loose fitting shorts that went down to her mid-thigh along with her grayish-black knee high boots. Ino had cut her hair so that it went to the beginning of her shoulder blades and was up in a bun. She wore a black tanktop with a fishnet long sleeve shirt under with pants that went mid-calf and her usaul black sandals. Tenten's hair was up in a high ponytail, her hair just scimming over the fabric hiding her chest. Her black shirt was a chinese styled one like always, with knee-high shorts and black sandals like Ino's. Hinata's blue hair was in a french braid that went mid-back. She wore a black, loose long sleeved shirt and pants along with her usual shoes.

They jumped out onto the gates and into the trees when they gathered enough courage to shoot off into unknown territory. They only had each other to realy on now. This was their time to show those boys they weren't weak. And they would prove it by running from the comfort of a hidden village.

~Mysterious man following the girls~

His bright eyes followed the girls as they reached the gates. He strained to hear if they were talking about running to a certain point, but to his dismay, he heard none. _This could be harder than I thought. _He thought. He remebered when his boss gave him this job of kidnapping the four kuniochi.

_-flashback-_

_ "Zetsu," a dark, deep voice echoed around the dark room, the speaker hiding in the shadows, only a black cloak showing. "I have a mission for you. I need you to find these four girls," here, the figure threw four pictures on the table, each containing someone different." And kidnapp them. When you do, bring them back to the base in Ame."_

_ "But leader-sama, what if they put up a fight? Yes we are Akatsuki, but it would be a four-on-one, and I'm not good in a fight. The chances of me coming out of that alive are slim."_

_ "Yes, I know that Zetsu, but Konan needs more women and these are four of the strongest kuniochis out there. Do whatever it takes to bring them to Ame alive. We cannot afford to fail this mission."_

_ "Hai, leader-sama. I will get on this as soon as I can. I won't disappiont you." With that said, The two toned main receded back into the ground, watching as his leader walked out of the room, his Akatsuki cloak billowing behind him with every step._

_-flashback end-_

Chuckling to himself, Zetsu couldn't help but to wonder what was so special about these four. _Whatever it is, it certainly caught leader's attention, which is quite hard to do now-a-days._

The rest of the night consisted of running for both parties. When Zetsu noticed that they were finally setting up for a break, he realized now was a perfect time to get them to join.

"Hello, girls. I hope don't mind, but we need to speak. Now."

~ The girls~

"Hello, girls. I hope don't mind, but we need to speak. Now." A vioce said from behind them. They all turned around, getting their weapons out, to come face to face with a man in what looked to be a venus flytrap. They noticed he had unruly, bright green hair and bright yellow-golden eyes on a two-toned body. The sight shocked them so much, they couldn't find the words to say anything. " My name is Zetsu. As you can tell by my cloak, I am an Akatsuki member. I am here to simply discuss something with you in a calm manner."

Sakura watched him like a hawk. " And what is it you have to speak with us about, Zetsu-san?"

His grin gave all four girls a shiver in their spins. " I was sent here on a mission by my leader to get you four _specifically._ You four have somehow caught his eye with your abilities. He wants you four, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Tenten, to join our ranks in the Akatsuki. I will give you a few minutes to decide on what you want to do."

The four girls shared shocked faces. They were being asked to join Akatsuki?! They couldn't decline this offer when it can show the boys they were in fact strong. But what if they were to weak to join? They were only chunins. They could be killed for not being able to keep up? The all looked each other in the eye and noticed the same nervous look.

Sakura turned to Zetsu with their answer. Her mouth opened when Zetsu looked up at her.

~ Hokage Office- 10:47 A.M.~

Tsunaude was in her office looking over all the paper she had to do. Why, oh why had she accepted the job of being hokage?! She let out a sigh before grabbing the sake bottle next to her when something caught her eye. A lottery ticket. As she studied it more, her eyes widened. Was it possible?! No, it couldn't be. It had to be her eyes playing games on checked the paper to be sure. It wasn't her imagination. She had actually won. Well, nothing was wrong so far, at least. Oh, how wrong she would be proven in just a matter of seconds.

"TSUNAUDE-BAACHAN!" a loud, annoying voice rang throughout the tower, causing Tsunaude's earlier horror to be replaced with annoyance. A blonde boy with cerulean eyes ran into the room with a face contracted in utter horror, the rest of Konoha 12 behind him. But Tsunaude noticed how the girls were missing. _Strange…_ She thought to herself, wondering where the others were. She let her eyes fly over each boy, noticing all of them looked shocked or horrified.

"Tsunaude-sama," Lee began," we cannot find the girls anywhere. We have looked all over, but it's like the vanished into thin air!"

Tsunaude looked at him with disbelief edged into every corner of her face. Then, her brain began to put the pieces together. Winning a gamble, the girls suddenly disappearing. It all made sense. The girls had either become missing nin or died, but her brain immediately knocked out the latter. If they had died, there would be evidence or at least a body, and nothing showed up. It seemed Shikamaru had come to the same answer, because his eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open in disbelief.

" They must have become missing nin. No body was found anywhere, and there is no sign of a struggle where they usually hangout." The words just popped out of his mouth before e could stop them.

**And there is Chapter 2 :D. What is Sakura's answer? And how are the boys going to react to Shikamaru stating the girls are missing nin? And tell me, how do you guys like Ino's new shorter hair? She cut it to show she was letting go of Konoha. And also, in my story Sasuke never left Konoha and Sasori never fought Sakura. And Gaara still has the Shikaku. **

**And there is a poll on my page for Karin X) I want to know if you guys wants her in the story and if you chose C. but DON'T want it to be Itachi she tries to steal, comment the boy you want then.**


	3. Chapter 3

How Weak Am I Now?

**Hola, Amigos. This is Chapter 3 of How Weak Am I Now?. You will find out the reactions of the boys plus Hokage and Saku's answer to Zetsu. Yay :D! Well onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Naruto.**

~Hokage Tower- After Shikamura's analysis~

"WHAT!?" every occupant in the room screeched. Why on earth would the girls run away from Konoha!? Everyone had a look of pure shock and disbelief plastered on their faces, even the most unemotional ones.

"Tsunaude-baachan! We _HAVE _to get the girls back! Who knows what'll happen to them!" Naruto was freaking out. How could his Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan run out of the Leaf? They were his precious people, for goodness sakes! What was so dammed important that made up and leave Konoha?! Didn't they know they were all loved?

~Two Hours Later- Training ground 3- Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji~

Shikamaru was pacing out on the field. He was thinking of reasons why the girls had suddenly decided to go rouge. Was it they were being hunted? No, only Sakura would be the most likely for she was Tsunaude's apprentice. Valuable kekkia genkia? No, the only one most likely for that was Hinata with the Byakugan. SO what was the reason?

Could it be…..?

They had heard their conversation? About them being weak?

His face went pale. That was the only explanation and this was their way of proving they weren't weak, but strong. What had those four boys done? Whose knows who could get their hands on them!? _Those stupid, weak girls, always acting on an impulse. And yet they wondered why we called them weak._

"Guys…" Shikamaru called out to the other boys. When he was sure he had their attention, he began to speak again," I think I know why the girls left. They heard our conversation about them and this is their way of proving to us that they are stronger than what we give them credit for."

" THOSE IDIOTS!" Neji was obviously the most pissed off. " They ran away because we called them weak?! What, was the truth too much to handle!?" He was fuming inside. The second he saw those girls, he would ring their necks. They were obviously trying to show them they were stupid by running off, not strong.

" We need to tell Tsunaude-baachan! The faster we tell her, the faster we can get them back!" Naruto was the most hopeful. The second he saw Hinata-chan, he would apologize he wrap her in his arms forever and never let go. He would finally confess that he truly loved her. He was about to run off to tell Tsunaude the girls left to become stronger when someone pulled on his orange jacket. " What are you doing, you stupid Teme!? Can't you see we need to get the girls back?!"

Sasuke's left eye was twitching but nothing else conveyed he was annoyed right now. " I know that Dobe, but how can we explain to her the situation without getting torn to shreds when she finds out what we said is the reason they left? We can't risk it."

" I say we do tell her. The faster we do, the faster we can be back with the girls. And I want Ino-chan the sooner I can get her back, Sasuke. And what about Sakura? Aren't you the one who said you like her being weak because it gives you an excuse to protect her?" Shikamaru smirked at the blush that spread against the young Uchiha's face. He then turned to Neji. " And what about Tenten? Don't you say you always love her? So how can you just sit there and not want to go out and save them no matter what the consequence is of telling Tsunaude?"

He was right. They all knew it, too. Sasuke sighed. " We are so going to die because of this, you know that?" They all headed towards the Hokage Tower with sullen looks, knowing their end is near. "Tsunaude-sama, we want to discuss something with you. It's about the girls. We think we know why they left."

Tsunaude's head popped up, showering the room with unfinished paperwork at that. " What?! What is it!? What do you know!?" The boys all shared the same sad, heartbroken, terrified expression before Neji turned to the busty blonde.

He took a deep breath and said " We think they heard us talking about them and how we think they're… weak. If they heard us, we believe they left to prove to us that they are, in fact, strong." Tsunaude looked impassive while she took in the new information before her eyes blazed with anger. She opened her mouth.

~The girls and Zetsu~

Sakura's eyes were shinning with a deep determination to become stronger. " We accept the Akatsuki's invitation, Zetsu-san. Tell us where to go and we will be there." The other three girls nodded with the same determination in their eyes. Zetsu chuckled.

" Very well. Run to Ame and you will be met with two of the Akatsuki members who will then lead you to the hide out. Leader-sama will want to speak with you when you get to the base. His partner will take you to him once you enter. Keep heading the way you are now and you will be there in two weeks at most. I will see then, girls." With a dark smile, Zetsu disappeared into the ground. The girls all looked at each other before running off again at high speeds. The first week went by with nothing happening, until the eighth day.

While the girls were resting and stocking up on their food and water, a kunai headed towards Hinata's head. She ducked, noticing the kunai with her Byakugan. The others got ready for a fight, Tenten pulled out her scrolls, Ino pulled out two kunai and into a fighting position, and Sakura tightened her gloves. A few seconds later, three boys popped out from behind the tree, each with a devilish smile on their faces. The one on the right had brown hair that reached his knees with golden eyes. The middle one had magenta hair and silver eyes. The last one had pale blonde, almost white hair and sea blue eyes. The middle one snickered and smirked before saying, " Hey, guys! Look who we found! The missing leaf kuniochi!" His hands then began weaving signs. It was an earth style jutsu. Sakura smirked when a giant boulder began heading straight for them. With a loud battle cry, Sakura punched the boulder, smashing it to pieces. To enjoyed the shock on the guys' faces. Her eyes picked up Hinata walking behind them. None of them noticed. Good. Hinata did Kaiten, which no one in the Hyuuga clan knew she could do, and sent them towards Tenten, who used her weapons to keep them in place on the tree. The girls smirked at the boys before running again.

When they arrived at Ame, the first thing they noticed was it was raining. A lot. The next thing they noticed was the two giant figures standing at the gates. One had blue skin and blue hair with a giant wrapped sword on their back. Sakura noted it was Itachi's partner, Kisame. The one next to him had dark skin with lime green eyes on red. His entire face, save for his eyes, were covered. Not even a lock of hair was showing, making the girls curious. The blue, shark like man chuckled. "These are the girls we had to watch for? Well, they do look like something, that's for sure. You four! Follow us. By the way, I'm Kisame and this is my new partner, Kakuzu. Itachi will be one your partners, along with Hidan, Kakuzu's ex-partner. So, what are your names?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno, and yes, my hair is natural. The blonde is Ino Yamanka, The brunette is Tenten, and the blue haired one is Hinata Hyuuga. Do you know who will be our partner, Kisame-san?"

" Sorry, Sakura-san, I do not."

"Oh." Was all she replied before they headed off. The girls all gawked at the giant statue in the middle of the Village. They quickly ran to catch up with the two Akatsuki members who used their rings to open a giant door. When the doors opened, they were met with another woman. Her hair was a lighter shade of blue from Hinata's with amber eyes. Her lip had a piercing and there was on origami flower in her hair by her bun. She had fair skin and her face was lit with happiness when her eyes landed upon the new girls.

" Hello. My name is Konan. I will be leading you four to Leader-sama's room. No need for introductions, I already know your all's names. It is a pleasure to meet you, by the way. I have wanted another girl in the Akatsuki for awhile now. Come, follow me." Her voice was light and soft. She had an air of confidence around her. The girls followed her down the long hallways, no one talking. They finally stopped at a giant door. " Leader-sama is in there waiting for you girls. I will see you all later. Goodbye." With that, Konan left in a flurry of paper. The four girls shared surprised glances before opening the door.

The first thing they noticed was a man with spiky orange hair at a desk with gray ringed eyes. He had so many piercings on his face and ears, it was a wonder how it didn't hurt him. His gaze landed on the girls and they noticed how his skin seemed to be an orangish-peach color. A smirk curled at his lips when he looked them over. " Hello, girls. I am Pein, leader of the Akatsuki. You will address me as Leader-sama. I am very glad you four decided to become a member of the Akatsuki. Your talents were very much needed here. Plus, Konan needs more girls here. As you may know, she is the only girl here in Akatsuki. You may wonder why I wanted your talents. Tenten, you have precise aim when handling weapons. Hinata, you are a Hyuuga with the Byakugan and have some medic skills. Ino, you could be a good spy with your Mind Transfer Justu and you also have medic skills. Sakura, you have immense strength that is said to rival that of the Hokage and medic skills at Tsunaude's level. Your medic skills will be much needed for the organization. I will have Zetsu take you to your rooms. Oh, by the way. You will be sharing a room with your partner. Have a nice day." Pein receded to the shadows as four Zetsu clones popped out of the ground.

" It is nice to see you again, girls. If you would please follow one of me, I will take you to your room. You girls won't see each other until tomorrow morning at breakfast where you will be formally introduced to the other members." The girls each said good bye to each other before following one Zetsu each.

~INO~

" Ano, Zetsu-san, what can you tell me about my partner?" Ino asked curiously, hopping it won't be someone who would kill her in her sleep.

" Don't worry, Ino-san, he won't kill you. He only kills his enemies before he makes them into his… toys." Ino gulped at that. Her partner was obviously psychotic. They stopped at a red door. Ino looked at Zetsu wondering why they stopped. " This is your partner's room. Good luck." With that, she was alone. Gathering up all her courage, Ino knocked on the door. She blushed at the handsome red head that opened the door without a shirt on.

" I'm your new partner, Ino Yamanka." She answered to his raise of an eyebrow.

" Oh. Ino-san, come in. I'm…"

~TENTEN~

The walk to her partner's room was a quite one, seeing how Tenten was wondering what her partner was like. She nearly ran into Zetsu, who had suddenly stopped without warning. " Good luck, Tenten-san. This is your partner's room." And then he was gone, leaving a twitching Tenten. She knocked on the door and nearly had a heart attack when it opened. This guy looked like Sasuke!

Tenten shook her head to get rid of the images. Putting on a bright smile, she chirped out " Hello! I'm Tenten! I will be your new partner! I hope we can ne friends!"

The male blinked at her before he opened his mouth " Tenten-san, please calm down a little. Come on into the room. My name is…"

~HINATA~

Hinata sent nervous glance all around the hallways, wishing someone else was here with her and Zetsu. As if a genie had heard her wish it, Zetsu stopped at an opened door where a nice looking male sat polishing a scythe. " Oi, dingbat, I have your new Partner here." The man glared at Zetsu for the nickname.

"I'm not a dingbat, dammit!" Then he noticed the Hyuuga behind Zetsu. " Well, hello there gorgeous. What's your name?"

Taken aback, Hinata replied " Hinata, y-your new partner. May I ask your n-ame?"

The man smiled down at her hearing she was his partner. " Sure, Hinata-chan. And come in, I don't bite. By the way, my name is…."

~SAKURA~

Sakura was memorizing the hallways of the place on their way to the room. This place was like a maze! She was trying to think of every hallway when Zetsu stopped in front of a golden like door. He disappeared without saying anything, so Sakura assumed this was her partner's room. When the door opened after she knocked, she felt a pink tint find its way to her face. The male in front of her was shirtless and had stunning gray/azure eyes with tan skin. " What?" he asked in a bored tone while leaning on the doorframe.

Clearing her throat, Sakura spoke with a shy smile "I'm Sakura, your new partner. I was told we would be sharing a room, right?"

" Yes, we will Sakura. You can come in. Oh, and call me…."

**That was Chapter 3!:D I put in a little fight to show you guys how strong the girls were:3 They were good, right? Anyway, I think you guys can guess their partners, if not then…. Well I guess you have to wait til' tomorrow ;) This was my longest chapter, too! Can't wait for Tsunaude to the boys' asses, can you? **

**Review, Pwetty Pwease with a cherry on top with a side of cupcakes( Puppy eyes)**


	4. Chapter 4

How Weak Am I Now?

**Here is Chapter 4. I might be able to update this weekend because it's raining outside right now and it might be like this all weekend. Anyways, in this chapter, the girls will meet the rest of the Akatsuki and Tsunaude is going to kick ass ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto:'( How sad, right?**

~INO~

"I'm Sasori Akasuna. I come from Suna, but I defected when I was 15. Right now, I am 20. I am skilled in using the puppet master jutsu. I have over 300 puppets in my collection and I will not hesitate to add you to the list if you annoy me, got it? Good. Now, tell me about you." Ino watched as Sasori moved his bright red hair (that reminded her Gaara's) from his dull caramel eyes that just screamed boredom and impatience. She gulped.

"I am Ino Yamanka, as I have already stated. I come from Konoha in which I defected at age 15, along with three others. My family owns a flower shop that comes from my mom's side of the family since she was a civilian. I specialize in mind transfer jutsu that got from my dad's side of the family since most, if not all, were ninja. I also know some medical ninjustu, but not like my best friend."

Something Ino said made Sasori's eyes light up in curiosity. "Others…? There is more than just you, Ino-san?" Ino nodded her head at the question, turning away from his eyes with a small blush.

"Hai. My three best friends, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, and Tenten. We were all invited into the Akatsuki by Leader-sama. Apparently he was going to kidnap us even if we hadn't left Konoha. I didn't think we would be so important to someone. Or thought of as strong enough to join Akatsuki. Most people thought we were weak just because we were kuniochi and girls are weaker than men. We defected because we were sick and tired of being thought of as weak and left. Bet you think it's a stupid reason, though, huh?" Ino gave a sad smile to Sasori who went over the reason in his head.

"I find it a logical reason to leave. If the village thinks of you as dead weight that has to protected, then why stay? I would have down the same thing." He offered Ino a small smile that caused her to blush a little. "And by the way, we will have to share a bed. Kakuzu was too stingy to buy a new one." Ino gaped at Sasori's retreating figure as he walked into the bathroom with a hidden smirk on his face.

~TENTEN~

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. Like you, I am from Konoha. But I defected at age 13. As of now I am 21. I specialize in the Sharingan. We will begin training on how to work together with each other tomorrow. Your turn."

Tenten gaped up the eldest Uchiha. No wonder he looked like Sasuke! They could be twins if he cut his hair into a duck butt style. Tenten brought herself out of own musings when she noticed how he was eyeing her with annoyance. He was one she didn't want to annoy. She cleared her throat before she spoke. "As you know, my name is Tenten. I do not have a last name like my friends who had accompanied me here. My specialty is weapons. I carry all of them on my back in scroll. My aim is dead on and I never miss. Right now, I am at the age of 16, the oldest of all my friends. My dad was a civilian man who ran a paper company. My mother was also a civilian who sold hair care products. Like Sakura, one of the girls who accompanied me, I am the first in my family to become a ninja. Though I may not be as strong as her, she is one of my closest friends." Tenten let off a giant smile at recalling memories of Sakura destroying the ground beneath their feet or throwing trees at people. Itachi had a strange look upon his face.

"There were others who came along with and Leader-sama allowed it? How strange…." Itachi trailed off with a faraway look plastered on his face, wondering why leader would allow that.

"Oh! Actually, he had wanted all of us to be in the Akatsuki before we defected. Well, that's what he told us, at least. And the others are the most awesomest people you will ever meet! There is Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Sakura…Haruno? As in the apprentice of the Hokage? Why would she defect when she works under the Hokage?" It was unusual for the apprentice of the Kages' to defect from their village. Not unheard of, but unusual.

"Well, this may sound like a dumb reason, but it was because we were looked down upon as kuniochi. We wanted to show people we were strong too, not just the guys. And Sakura was tired of being called dead weight by her team. The only reason she wasn't able to be compared to them was because they all had special traits that made them stronger. Out of all of them, she was the one who trained the most. But it just wasn't her team. It was all of ours. Even civilians actually began to degrade us for not being like the boys and it was starting to get to us. So we left and never looked back at the people who didn't want us there. I bet they are celebrating that left as we speak, those pricks and bastards." Itachi slowly walked away from the fuming girl in front of him. There was a dark aura surrounding her.

"I think it is a far enough reason to defect form your village. Why stay and help the people who believe they don't need it from ' weak girls who can't catch up to their teammates.'? No reason. If they do not think you are strong, then let them fend for themselves. Soon, they will realize they made a huge mistake about letting you four just walk into the arms of the most dangerous organization in the land. We will be the ones to acknowledge how strong you are, and if you aren't good at fighting, you will be used for spying. Simple as that." Tenten looked up at Itachi, amazed that he spoke of such good will about people he didn't even know. "Now, let's get to bed. Oh, also we have to share a bed. Hope you don't mind." Itachi sent a smirk her way before walking over to his drawer to get some clean clothes.

~HINATA~

"By the way, my name is Hidan, sweetheart. I am from Yuga. I defected at age 16. I am now 21. I worship the way of Jashin. I am immortal. The way of Jashin is slaughtering your enemies and leaving nothing alive. Here is the Jashinist symbol." The grayed man handed her a pendant of a circle with an upside down triangle in it. His eyes were purple and wide the mischief and something else Hinata couldn't place. She shyly took the pendant from him and examined it in her hands. It was a nice sterling silver like what they make the plate of the headbands out of.

"My name is, as you already know, Hinata. I am a Hyuuga clan member and I specialize in using the Byakugan. I am from Konoha but I defected from that horrid place. I am age 15. I also know a little about medical ninjutsu, but now as much as my friend, Sakura-chan. I came here along with a few of my friends who had also defected from Konoha." Hidan blinked stupidly when she stated there were more than just her. And since she came from a high clan, what happened to her parents?

"Who are the others that came with you? Why did you guys defect from Konoha, I thought it was a peaceful place? And what about your parents? Aren't you from a large clan?" Hinata sweat dropped anime style at all the questions that just seemed to poof from thin air.

"The others are Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten. We defected from Konoha because.. No one believe that we were strong enough to protect the village and that all we were was dead weight. It bothered us that no one believed in us and once we heard certain people say it, we finally broke and decided enough was enough. We didn't want to be criticized from people who didn't even know what we were holding back. And about my parents, my mom died when I was 3 and my dad doesn't believe in me. He trains more with Hanabi, my little sister and says that I will always be a weak girl." Hinata began glaring sadly at a wall, thinking over everything that had been said about her and her friends. Hidan's eyes softened at the Hyuuga girl. "A-ano, Hidan-san, Why is there only one bed?" A smirked found its way to his face. This was gonna be fun.

~SAKURA~

"Oh, and call me Deidara. I come from Iwa and I defected when I was 12. Stupid people always criticizing my art, yeah. I was the Tsuchikage's apprentice before I left. The same year I left, I joined the Akatsuki, making me the youngest member to join, yeah. Right now, I am 19 . I am the only user of my kekkia genkia, which is what made me a missing nin in the first place. How about you, yeah? What are you like?" The blued teen looked at her with his head cocked to the side, his golden colored hair pouring his shoulders with a few chin-length strands covering the left side of his sun-kissed face.

It took a few minutes for Sakura to snap out of her trans like state to answer his question. "Well first off, this _is_ my natural hair color. I come from Konoha, if you hadn't noticed my headband. But I defected because the place was looking upon me as if I was nothing but a weak burden they would rather live without. I and three others left Konoha and became missing nin, only to join the Akatsuki our first morning out. I was the Hokage's apprentice that was the most valued one because of her already perfect chakra control. I know a lot about medical ninjutsu, some things the Hokage herself didn't know, and I was then taught her famous inhuman strength. I was the first ninja in my clan. Oh! I almost forgot! I am 15 years old." She ended her speech with a cute smile.

Deidara thought over her words when something caught his attention. He smirked as a puff of amusement left his lips. "We seem more alike than I first thought, yeah. Both apprentices of a Kage, both looked down upon, and both good at destroying things. I forgot to mention earlier that I specialize in bombs. It's because beauty is fleeting. Art is bang!" at his last words, Sakura noticed how his eyes light up with joy and happiness mixed with crazy and pride. This guy was certainly right when he said they were more alike than he thought. Both crazy can now be added to the list. Sakura let off a soft smile as he began to go into a tirade about his art. "Oh, Sakura-chan, I forgot to mention that we will be sharing a bed. Our accountant was too stingy about his money to buy new ones, yeah." Then he just walked off with his hands behind his head with Sakura gaping at him with her cheeks redder than a tomato.

~Konoha- Boys two weeks later~

"My ears still hurt, you guys! And why haven't we been able to look for Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino, and Tenten yet!? Stupid Baachan!" Naruto and the other boys were waddling around the training ground 3 two weeks after the girls had left. Tsunaude had been so mad at them that she had broken at least ten bones and temporarily ruined their hearing. They could now only do D-ranked missions and a lot of people were pissed at them, too.

Sasuke was able to answer when they were close to the training grounds "I don't know, Dobe! Stop asking us as if we actually know the answer to everything you decide to ask! Plus our ears st-" He wasn't able to answer as a sudden voice interrupted him.

"Well, if it isn't that damned Uchiha brat and co. How lucky I found you guys. We heard that Sakura-chan and the others ran away from Konoha to become missing nin. And we also heard you four are the reason they left. Now, we're going to have to teach you four a lesson of hurting our best friends, you asswipes!" Naruto turned around to look at the person only to be hit by a flying fist.

**Well, that was Chapter 4. I hope you all like**** Took me at least 3 hours to type T_T Anywho, who do you guys think attacked the boys? Only I know ;3 **

**Review please with a chibi Deidara on the side!**


	5. Chapter 5

How Weak Am I Now?

**Here is chapter 5, you guys! I bet you all thought the girl that punched Naruto was Temari, right? You have to read if you REALLY want to know ;) Anyway, ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

~Konoha- After Naruto was punched~

As Naruto fell down the base of the tree holding his cheek, the others looked over at the three who hit them. In the middle was a girl glaring at them with bright red hair that went mid-back and half was unkempt while the other half was brushed. The guys felt a shudder go through them as they met the burning glare of her fire red eyes. She was wearing black rimmed glasses and a purple long sleeved shirt that was open to show her flat stomach. Her black shorts went to mid-thigh, barely touching the dark brown stockings she wore with her light brown sandals. On the right was a tall man with bright orange hair spiking in all directions like Naruto's hair. His eyes were also a bright orange that was looking at them with distaste in his eyes and his lips were curled into a snarl, obviously holding back from killing them on the spot. The one on the left had a smirk on his face, showing two of his sharp teeth while his purple eyes were dancing with amusement. His hair was no longer than shoulder length and was white with blue at the bottom. He was carrying a large sword on his back that caught Sasuke's attention immediately.

"Gosh Karin, you trying to kill the boy, or something?" it was the one on the left who spoke while trying to hold back his laughter.

"Shut it Suigestu, unless you want to be the next one flying!" Suigetsu smartly closed his mouth while the orange haired one snickered silently at him. "Now, as I was saying, you were the ones who called Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, and Tenten-chan weak, right?" The boys reluctantly nodded. Karin cracked her knuckles loudly. "Well then, I hope you're ready for a beating of a lifetime." With that, she stalked over to the boys who were trying to hide behind each other, for you could feel the killing intent roll off her in waves. "Say good bye, boys, because this is the last time you will ever see the daylight." The last thing the boys saw was a fist flying at them before everything went black. Just like Tsunaude.

~SAKURA~

As Deidara was in the bathroom taking a shower, Sakura took the time to study the décor of the room. The room itself was quite large. The floor had a nice blue, fuzzy carpet that had specks of what looked to be an off white color. On the wall (right side of the room) facing her across the bed was the door that led to the hallway, a book case that was filled with books and clay sculptures. The walls themselves were black with small birds in flight. On the back wall there was a desk with papers strewn about on it with a wooden chair that had designs on it. There was a small lamp on the desk that had a string that pulled to turn it off. On the wall closest to the bed was a door to the bathroom, a small drawer for clothes and such things. There was also a large window on the wall that showed how hard it was raining in Ame. The bed was placed in the corner of this wall and the wall across the door. On the last wall (the one across the door) had a small walk in closet that had the Akatsuki uniform and sandals on one side while the other was empty. The bed had a black silk comforter with red clouds placed on a few parts of it. The pillows were a mixture a red and black, with mostly black. As she looked at the painting behind her that she had caught a glimpse of when she first came in, Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat.

The painting was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was of a bird in flight on what looked to be a night sky background. The stars were shining brightly and the moon was a silver color making the bird glow with a silver outline. The bird itself was a golden color with white tipped wings and stomach. Its eyes were of a blazing fire of sapphire that showed the moon.

If Sakura didn't know better, she would say it was a real scene and she looking out a window. She didn't hear the water shut off or the door open as she gazed at the bird, wondering how someone was able to catch such beauty in one picture. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder and a deep voice spoke "You like it? I made it myself. It took at least 6 months to finish it." Sakura turned her head to see Deidara smirking down at her, his hair creating a curtain around his face as his eyes glowed with pride.

Sakura looked back at the painting before she answered. "It's so beautiful. How did you even come up with the idea of this? I have never seen anything like it."

Deidara chuckled at her still awed face as he moved to sit beside her on the bed. He missed the blush that made its way to her face when she heard him chuckle. "Well, when I said I make bombs, I usually have to fly on one of my birds, yeah. It's the greatest feeling ever. Anyway, one night I was looking for inspiration to paint something, but nothing ever came to mind, yeah. So, I went flying. And as I saw one of my birds flying, I noticed the way the moon made it glow with silver tint and how its eyes reflected the moon, as if the bird's goal was to personally fly to the moon, yeah. So, when I got back I drew it on my paper," here, he paused to point at the desk where paper was everywhere, "and I began to paint it. This is the outcome."

Sakura's jade orbs nearly popped out of her head. He could fly!? Well, not literately, but still. She wanted to know what the feeling was like. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Ne, Deidara-san-"

Deidara interrupted her with a scowl marring his face. "Don't call me Deidara-san, yeah. Makes me sound old. Just Deidara is fine."

Sakura nodded her head before she continued "Do you think you can take me flying on one your birds someday?" At the shocked look he gave her, Sakura blushed while sputtering out "I-I mean I-I've never been flying before and was wondering, well if you c-could take me?" She ended it with a nervous giggle and shy smile.

Deidara gaped before he said "You've never been flying!? My word, Sakura-chan! We need to take you as soon as possible!" She let out another nervous giggle as he was practically having a heart attack.

"Well, I'm tired so I think I'm going to go to sleep. Er…. Deidara, do you think I can borrow a shirt, please?" Deidara nodded as he got up and picked out a green t-shirt and threw to her. "Thanks, Deidara!" after that, she ran into the bathroom to change. She put her dirty clothes in the hamper by the bathtub before walking out. The shirt stopped mid-thigh on her with the sleeves ending at her elbow. She deflated inside. Why was she so short? She walked to the bed, anyway, and got hopped on the right side by the wall. Deidara was sitting up and reading a book as he glanced at her with curious amusement as she jumped on the bed, hiding a smirk behind the book.

~TENTEN~

Tenten could only come up with one word to describe the room she was in now. Bland. The room had gray walls with blood red carpet. The bed was pushed up onto the far wall in the room with a desk at the end of it with a leather chair. The desk had a few pictures of his family before the massacre that had Tenten wanting to cry at how happy the two brothers were. It nearly broke her heart. On the wall with the door that led to hallway (the left side of the room) was a book case that had a lot of scrolls and novels on it about ninjutsu with some things other than that placed around it. And of course the shelf was organized in alphabetical order. He wouldn't be Itachi Uchiha if it wasn't, know would he? On the wall across from it was a walk in closet that only held extra Akatsuki uniforms if he ruined them and extra sandals. That was it on that wall except an extra bag of weapons for him. On the last wall was the door to the bathroom, where Itachi was right now, a drawer of clothes and a large window that was probably Itachi's favorite thing in the world, seeing as how the only thing you could see was ran. The bed was mostly black, save the Akatsuki clouds that adorned the sheet here and there.

Itachi really needed to decorate. Maybe he wouldn't mind if she added a splash of color here and there? Her ears perked up at the sound of the door opening and she looked to see Itachi with his low ponytail with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Both were black. Tenten's eye twitched at his colors of choice. She then let a bright smile cross her face as she got an idea. "Hey, Itachi-san! Since we are going to be sharing the same room for a while, do you mind if I decorate the room to add some of my personality to it?"

Itachi looked at her for a second before glancing around the room. He let out a sigh before he spoke. "Seeing as how you will be spending a lot of time with me and will annoy me until I agree, I suppose you can. But no bunnies or fluffy little creatures got it?" Tenten laughed nervously at the glare Itachi sent her at the end of the sentence. She inwardly cried anime tears. She wanted pandas, damn it!

"Of course, of course, Itachi-san. I wouldn't dream of it!" Tenten decided to change subjects at the disbelieving look he sent her. "Sooo… How are we gonna practice tomorrow?"

"First off, each of you four will have to fight a member, and then we will fight with our teams against another one to find out how well we work together. Leader-sama will be watching us to find out strengths and weaknesses. You four will probably have your first mission this week, but it will only be to prove you are loyal to the Akatsuki. People will probably find out that you're in the Akatsuki after the first month or two."

Tenten was now curious about the mission. "In the first week? Isn't that a bit quick, though? We just joined and if we go on the mission with our team right after, the mission may fail because we can't work together well."

Itachi noted that she was very sharp when picking up information like this. "That is the point of the training Tenten-san. Right after breakfast, we will begin so I suggest you get some sleep. It will be hard to fight if you're tired." Itachi gave her a (surprise, surprise) black t-shirt for her to sleep in. Tenten beamed up at him before rushing to the bathroom to change. She came out holding her dirty clothes in hand before dumping them in the hamper by the door. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and put them in her Chinese styled buns. She quickly gave him a good night while he was at his desk reading over something before hopping into bed and quickly falling to sleep.

~INO~

Ino was studying the decorating of the room. The door that led to the hall was on the left side of the room along with a bookshelf that was on how to turn people into puppets and they were all written by him. Other books held the information on the puppets he made, such as where the weapons were and what technique they could use. The book shelf had designs of random patterns on it. Next to the book shelf was the bed, which is where Ino was sitting. On the far wall of the room was a drawer for clothes, a recliner, and a door by the corner. When you entered the room, you would see the tools for his making of puppets. It was scary in there. On the wall across from was just a walk in closet with extra Akatsuki uniforms and sandals. There was also his puppet of Hiruko that he used as armor when he fought on missions. And on the last wall there was a giant window which only displayed the heavy downpour outside, a desk next to it with notes and a swivel chair, and the door to which Sasori was behind. Such a gloomy bedroom in Ino's opinion. The carpet was a gray and the walls were red. The bed had a red comforter adorned with black clouds. Odd. It was usually the other way around. Ino shrugged it off. She already began to think of how she would decorate the room when Sasori walked out of the bathroom wearing blue sweatpants and a gray t-shirt.

"SASORI! YOUR ROOM IS SO BORING!" Ino shouted at the red head, who nearly had a heart attack because of the blonde. "You should totally need to let me decorate. I could make this room more happy and less drabby! Or at least draw and color the walls that way they won't look so bring! But since this is going to be my room, too, I should be allowed to add some of my personality to it!" Sasori knew that if he didn't shut her up soon, she would keep talking and then end up blabbering on and on about Jashin knows what.

"That is fine, Ino-san. But it will have to wait until after tomorrow."

Ino blinked as she was so rudely interrupted, then glared at him for not being able finish her sentence. "What exactly are we doing tomorrow that is more important than decorating, then?"

Sasori smirked at her "Leader-sama will be observing how you and the others can fight before we go against other teams with our team. It will be after breakfast so I suggest you don't eat too much and get plenty of sleep or else you will throw up and won't be able to fight properly. And here some paper so you can write down what you need to get to decorate the room. I will have Konan take you and the girls out shopping sometime this week. Here is a shirt you can wear." Ino squealed before running into the bathroom to change. She noticed in delight that the shirt was a dark purple color that matched her perfectly. As she walked back into the room, she noticed Sasori was gone and the door had a light shining on the floor. She wondered what he was doing in there.

Ino shrugged it off as she began writing down the list of things she needed. The rain really helped her concentrate with the list. Her hair was up in her usual ponytail, only it was much shorter, now. She jumped when she felt someone breathing on her neck and turned around to see Sasori reading over the list, his eye twitching as he kept reading it over. "Fluffy bunnies to hang on the walls in rainbow colors." His tone was flat as he read that part.

Ino grinned up at him. "Come on! This place needs color! It will be awesome!" Yes, awesome. Sasori was so going to be made fun of for this. He walked off to the bed with a quiet good night to the crazy woman.

~HINATA~

There seemed to a permanent blush on Hinata's face. She was sitting on the SINGLE bed. Just the thought of sharing a bed with a man made her blush. She decided to occupy herself with looking over the room. The walls were red with the symbol of Jashin all over the walls in the same silver color as the pendant. The floor was a dark gray with splashed of black here and there. The bed was on the right side of the room, a few feet away from the door to the hallway. Next to the bed was a desk that had Jashin prayers scattered around it. There was a wooden chair tucked under it. Across the room was the walk in closet full of the Akatsuki uniform that Hidan runs out of quickly and sandals. Hanging beside it was his three pronged scythe he used for his ceremonies. It sent shivers down her spine. On the far wall was a book shelf that had only Jashin books there and nothing more. That was good for Hinata; she could use the rest of the space for her books. On the last wall was the door to the bathroom, a drawer for extra clothes, and a large window that showed nothing but rain. It was a very pretty scene to Hinata. Her and Sakura loved the rain because it made them feel free from everything.

"So, Hinata-chan, you like my room?" The sudden voice made Hinata jump a little into the air before she looked over to see Hidan smirking at her with nothing on but gray sweatpants. She eeped a little at his bare chest.

"I think it matches your personality perfectly, Hidan-san. A-ano, I was also wondering if I could…." The rest of her sentence trailed off in a mumble.

Hidan leaned closer to her and cupped his ear before saying "Could you repeat that, I didn't hear you."

Hinata blushed slightly and repeated in a voice that was a little louder "I said I was wondering if I could use the rest of the book shelf for my books. I mean it was just so empty, I thought I could use it. O-only if you say I can, I mean."

Hidan looked shocked at first before he finally smiled and said "Sure, it wasn't like I was going to use the space, anyway. I only use it for my Jashin books." He then opened a drawer and got out a brick re t-shirt and tossing it at Hinata who caught it with a confused look. "It's for you to sleep in, since you don't have anything with you. You can change in there and place your dirty clothes in the hamper by the door." He then walked over to the book shelf and cleared off the books as Hinata got off the bed and calmly walked to the bathroom to do as he said. Before she went back into the room, she took her hair out of the braid and let the curls fall mid-back. Hidan couldn't stop staring at her as she walked out and got into the bed next to, her blushing the entire time.

"Good night, Hidan-san."

"Night Hinata-chan."

~Breakfast with Akatsuki the next morning~

The four girls were standing at the door to the kitchen as the Akatsuki members were staring at them. The girls were wearing their usual clothes that they brought from Konoha, that being the only clothes they had with them. They were all waiting for Pein to arrive. Sakura was glaring at Hidan though while said male was grumbling about never getting her mad again. The first thing he had said when to her when she got there was about her hair and why the leader would want a little pink fairy who probably couldn't even punch right. She had proved him wrong by sending him flying through the wall from just shear force, no chakra added. Everyone had stared at the wall while Sakura was held back by the girls and screaming things at him. Kakuzu, who would usually say something about how she would pay for the damage, had smartly kept his mouth shut seeing that she was still mad. Kisame and Deidara had began howling in laughter after a while everyone else smirked and Tobi was freaking out, thinking Hidan was going to die. It had taken Hidan a few minutes to finally get back to his seat with Sakura still being held down by her friends, but not trying escape. After a few more minutes of waiting, Zetsu and Konan walked into the room.

"Leader-sama is ready for you to come." Konan's light voice flitted in the room as the men stood up. They all followed Zetsu and Konan in silence, save for Tobi who was humming and singing about anything that came to mind. They entered a large room that looked to be made of steel, even the floor. There were weapons placed all over the room and a platform for the others to watch the fights. In The middle of the room was the main man himself, Pein.

"I'm going to make this short so we can get to the sparring. The fights will be in this order, ok?" He didn't even wait for them to reply before turning the giant screen on that showed them names of who was going to fight who:

Itachi vs. Sakura

Kisame vs. Ino

Hidan vs. Tenten

Kakuzu vs. Hinata

Deidara/Sakura vs. Sasori/Ino

Itachi/Tenten vs. Hidan/Hinata

**There is Chapter 5! I hope you like it! And just in case you didn't know they people who slammed Naruto and co. was Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo. And I have another poll for Karin on my page about who should she should end up with. Thanks for reading!**

**Review please, with a chocolate chip cookie on the side!**


	6. Chapter 6

How Weak Am I Now?

**This is Chapter 6 where the girls fight against the Akatsuki! OMG! I wonder who is going to win :3 OH! And I forgot to mention in the last two chapters that, yes I know Sasori is 35, but this is a shika/ino/saso (among others) fanfiction and I need him to be 20 since she is 15 so it's not weird. And he is not going to be a puppet, either. All human. ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

~ITACHI VS. SAKURA~

Itachi and Sakura were facing each other as everyone else was standing on the stands, waiting for them. Itachi had a blank face on and was relaxed, as his posture showed. Sakura, on the other hand, was nervous. Her hands were shaking, though you could barely see and her breathing was a little quicker than normal. Pein was looking between the two before he yelled out "Begin!"

Itachi was the first to move. He activated his Sharingan and was gone in the blink of an eye. Sakura looked behind her, then left, right, and above. No Itachi in sight. That meant he was "BELOW!" Sakura shouted out while forcing chakra to her hands and slamming her fist onto the ground. Everyone watching had to grab onto the railings not to fall. The ground shuttered before it began to split apart. Sakura looked in between each rock and finally saw a dazed Itachi with eyes wide like saucers. Sakura smirked with her fist still on the ground. Itachi quickly jumped on the steel rock she made in front of him. Well, he was going to have to make sure her fist got nowhere near him, or he was finished. He felt a sigh coming along. Why oh why did he have to fight her? He quickly did hand signs while muttering lowly "Fire style: Fireball jutsu." He put his hand up to his mouth as he breathed in deeply and blew out fire that headed straight for Sakura. She was able to quickly evade the attack by jumping up and over his head. She was trying to come up with a way to beat Itachi, which was next to impossible, thank you. _Why don't you just use me? _A small voice much like her own came from the back of her head. Her eyes widen as she recognized the voice. _How did you get out!? _She yelled at her inner while avoiding the more fireballs. _Look, that's not important, m'kay? If we are going to win, you need to use me! Here is what you do: First, get him fired up and mad by saying things about how he can only use that one jutsu and no wonder he couldn't kill Sasuke. _Sakura inwardly flinched at _**HIS **_name, but kept a straight face while dodging._ Aha, sorry. Anyway, once you hit home with that, he will use the Mangekyo Sharingan to torture you, I can stop his attack and create my own!__ Like with Ino in the Chunnin exams? __Yeah! Exactly like that!_ With her idea finished and planned out with the help of her Inner, Sakura put it into action when she noticed him doing the same hand signs again. She smirked.

"What, is that the only jutsu you can do? I thought you were Itachi Uchiha, the greatest Uchiha to walk in the streets of Konoha. Man, what were they thinking about making _**YOU **_an ANBU?!" She was inwardly laughing and jumping for joy at seeing his eyes narrowed with a sour look on his face. She was easily hitting home, probably because that would happen to her when she younger. Just one more swing, and she will be able to show him whose boss. "No wonder you couldn't kill or even hurt Sasuke," she again flinched inwardly at the name, "all you know is one jutsu that is easy for even an 8 year old to master. And you call yourself a great ninja."

"You wanna see what I can do pinky, than you will." Itachi mumbled to himself as he activated the Mangekyo. As they stared into each other's eyes, Itachi used his Tsukuyomi. He missed the smirk that grazed Sakura's features before they both found themselves in a different world that was red and black. Sakura found herself on a cross tied up to it with hundreds of Itachi's surrounding her all holding large katanas. There was a murderous glare in each of his eyes for degrading him to such levels that he was not. "You shall experience 72 hours of pain." One of them stated blandly. As the one closest to Sakura was about to stab her, there was a loud shout.

_"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" _Itachi stared wide eyed as a figure that looked exactly like Sakura towered over them all. But what was weird to Itachi was that she was just an outline of Sakura. Her eyes, face, or hair held no color and she had a mean glare in the place where he eyes should be. Her hands shoot out into the crowd and grabbed the real Itachi, which shocked him beyond belief. The next thing he knew was, he was being chocked by the Sakura like figure. He couldn't breathe and the thing, that he now noticed had the kanji symbol for 'Inner Sakura', held him in a death grip. He couldn't get out even if he tried. No air was circulating into his lungs, and as Inner Sakura noticed this, she squeezed him harder. His vision was now tunneling and black specks were popping into his vision as he lost focus of everything. The last thing he noticed before he passed was the giant figure smirking at him.

Everyone on the stands was watching as Sakura and Itachi were going into a hard stare down. Even Pein was interested in it when Ino snickered. Pein looked at her from the corner of his eye. "What is so funny?" he asked as she kept snickering at Itachi.

"Other than that was probably the biggest mistake in his life, nothing."

Konan looked shocked, as did the other members. "What do you mean 'biggest mistake in his life'?" She asked the question on everyone's mind with just a hint shocked curiosity.

"I fought Sakura in the Chunnin Exams when we were 12. I was so shocked and mad that she was able to keep up with me and not give up that I pretended to go insane and cut my hair. I told her I was going to make her 'I give up' and faked my hand signs so she thought I missed. When she stepped on my hair, though, I trapped it using my chakra. I then did the real hand signs for the mind transfer jutsu and was able to get into her mind. But before I could make her say 'I give up', Naruto, being the loud moth he is, shouted to her and told her not to give up. The next thing I know, I'm hearing her voice. When the examiner asked if she wished to give up, she somehow got control of her body again and was able to say that she 'wasn't going to give up today or any other day!' Then there is this giant figure that looks exactly like her that comes out of nowhere and kicks me out. I found out she has two minds, and if Itachi has to go up against her, he is going to lose." As if she has the power to see the future, Itachi fell on the floor gasping for air while Sakura had to grab onto the wall to make sure she didn't fall over. The Akatsuki members looked shocked. A little girl just beat Itachi Uchiha!

Pein jumped onto the floor next to Itachi, only to see him having a hard time breathing. "Sakura Haruno. You are the winner of this round. Congratulations." Sakura gave a wide smile to him before jumping up with the girls who jumped on Sakura. She was able to keep them all up thanks to her monster strength. Deidara walked up to her with a giant grin on his face.

"You did good, yeah. I'm glad you're my partner. With that inhuman strength of yours, we won't have to worry about people coming too close to us in battle." Sakura blushed at the compliment and gave him a wide grin of her own.

"Thanks. And I'm glad, too."

~KISAME VS. INO~

"Ino, Kisame, it's your turn to fight." The two nin nodded and walked down the flight of stairs to get to their positions. Ino gulped as she looked up at the shark like man standing a few feet in front of her. How was she supposed to bring down!? "Begin!" Kisame began to run at her at a high speed and Ino's eyes widen at this. She did the first thing that came to mind.

"Mindy Body Disturbance Technique!" She yelled while doing the hand seals and closing her eyes before Kisame brought down Samehada. She opened her eyes when nothing came and smiled brightly when she saw Kisame looked shocked not being able to move. Ino then jumped back a few feet before letting him go. He glared at her as Samehada come down and crushed where she had been standing not too long ago. He then let go of Samehada and ran full force at her. Her eyes widen again when she couldn't see him. Then, an old memory came to mind.

_-flashback-_

"_Now listen, Ino. Since I am your senior medic, I asked Tsunade if I could teach you how dodge an opponent's attack when we are on the battlefield and she agreed, only if I teach you, that is." 14 year Sakura was talking to 14 year old Ino about how to fight on the battlefield, standing across from each other. Tsunade was watching from behind the tree line, knowing Sakura was going to do damage on the training field, seeing as how she had begun to inherit her inhuman strength at the age of 13. _

"_Hai, Forehead-sensei!" Ino giggled out at the nickname. Sakura's eye twitched._

"_I won't hold back, Ino, so be ready." In a flash, Sakura was gone and a shadow was overhead Ino as she saw Sakura with her leg out, ready to kick the ground. Before Ino had the chance to jump anywhere, Sakura's foot connected with the ground that got destroyed. Ino was so distracted by what her friend did, she forgot to watch for said friend. "Never get distracted, Ino!" a voice yelled to her as a fist connected with her stomach that sent her flying backwards and into a tree. Ino let out a groan as the tree fell to floor next to her. A sigh escaped her friend's lips before she spoke again. "Let's try it again and this time don't get distracted." It took weeks before she was able to avoid the attacks her friend sent down on her._

_-end flashback-_

_That's right! Forehead-sensei didn't do that for me to just lose when the time came to fight! She did it to help me be a better fighter!_ She heard the wind break to her right and ducked before a fist could make contact with her. Ino then back flipped out of the way before Kisame could kick her. She looked around for him, her light sapphire eyes skimming over the area quickly. She noticed a blue, black, and red blur coming to her from her left and grabbed the closest weapon she could: Kisame's Samehada. With all the force she could must, Ino swung it at Kisame who had the air knocked out of him while a lot of his chakra was depilated from Samehada. Ino grinned as she heard a sickening crunch of bones as Kisame hit a wall. He soon got up, much to Ino's dismay, before he took a deep breath. When she hit him, she was able to break two ribs and make a nasty wound. When Ino ripped Samehada out of the ground, the wrappings tore off the spiky edges had grinded into his skin.

Kisame chuckled as he realized this. "Leader-sama, I won't be able to fight with a wound like this without Samehada, which is what the girl has. Looks like it's a win for her, too"

Pein nodded while looking at Ino. "How exactly were you able to dodge Kisame's punch? He is the fastest member of the organization."

Ino grinned before chirping out in an overly happy voice " Forehead-sensei taught me how to dodge many things when fighting on a battlefield since medic-nins can't afford to be hurt."

"INO-PIG!" Came an obviously mad screech. Sakura was being held down by Hinata holding her feet, Tenten holding her arms, and Deidara holding her waist to not go down there and squash Ino like a bug, which she could. Ino then jumped behind Pein, who was snickering at Sakura and Ino.

~HIDAN VS. TENTEN~

Even after Sakura calmed down, Deidara held her by her waist so she couldn't escape and attack Ino. Said blonde was getting praise from the other members, mostly Sasori. Also said pinkette was blushing the color of her hair being so close to the handsome blonde. "Tenten, Hidan, your turn!" Hidan started cackling like a mad man and Tenten suddenly felt hesitant to fight the gray haired Jashinist. Once they both facing each other, Pein looked between them before yelling out "Begin!" Hidan ran straight at her and Tenten didn't have enough time to grab her scrolls, so she did the next best thing: she grabbed a random weapon from the wall and used it to block the three-pronged scythe before it could hit her. Hidan jumped back and smirked as she was holding a wooden weapon, something he could break with his scythe easily. Before he had the chance, though, Tenten ran at him with the weapon in a position to strike him. He used his scythe to block her, but her attacks kept coming and every time he tried to hit her, she would block it with her weapon. When they finally jumped back far from each other, Tenten looked over her weapon. She threw it across the room when she saw how scratched up it was. She put her hands on her weapon scrolls and put them on the ground next to her. All three girls watching her smirked.

"I feel sorry for Hidan-teme. Tenten isn't called the weapon mistress for nothing, you know." Deidara, who was still holding Sakura, snickered at the nickname from said girl. Ino was laughing like a loon as imagined Hidan's face as he was attacked by a barrage of weapons. Hearing her cackling, Pein began to wonder about Ino's sanity.

Tenten's hands flew into the necessary hand signs that she needed to perform her favorite technique. "Soshoryu!" She called out as the room was enveloped in smoke with two dragons rising above and Tenten in the middle. As soon as the smoke cleared, weapons were coming down on Hidan at unimaginable speeds. He was able to dodge most of them, but dropping his scythe in the process as one knocked it away. While he was focusing on dodging the seemingly endless arrays of weapons, Tenten sent a clone to retrieve the scythe. When the weapons stopped, Hidan was on the ground, breathing hard as looked around the room, which caused him to sweat drop. That was just too many damn weapons! He pulled the ax out of his head as he searched for his scythe.

"Looking for this?" he heard a voice purr out and turned to see Tenten holding his scythe while smirking smugly at him.

"Oi! Give that back! It's mine!"

Tenten gave him a deadpanned look. "No, really? I thought it was the little bunny that ran in here looking for the Jashin convention! Boy, was I WRONG!" Tenten stated in a dramatic sarcastic stone.

Hidan glared at her before yelling "Just shut up and give me my damned scythe! I can't fight without it, retard!"

_Is he really that stupid? _This was the thought in everyone's mind. "Why do you think I tried to distract you while using my weapons to get the scythe away from you? Duh!"

Hidan gaped at her. She had been planning that all along!? Damn these kuniochis were smart! He deflated as he heard Pein's voice ring out "Tenten is the winner of this round!" As they both walked up there, Tenten looked smugly at Hidan who was crying anime tears about how he lost to a girl. Hinata and Ino were giggling at him while Sakura was full blown howling and laughter and would probably be on the ground holding her stomach had it not been for Deidara holding her around her waist.

~KAKUZU VS. HINATA~

The two were down there before Pein had even called their names, causing said man to blink. "Begin!" he hollered after he got over how fast the two were. They didn't move a single inch, but Hinata activated her Byakugan and searched all around her for anything that may pop out to try and attack her. She saw something that shone in the light of the room. Taking a closer look at it, she noticed that is was all the weapons Tenten had used in the previous fight and they were all being suspended in the air by chakra strings that she located were coming from Kakuzu, one way or another at least. As the weapons came straight for her on her backside, she used her Kaiten to reflect all of them. Kakuzu had to put his hands in front of his face so he didn't get hit by them. He then had to jump up and away from Hinata as she used her sixty-four palms to block his chakra paths. Her Byakugan was much vainer than what he would expect from a Hyuuga. He harden his skin with the earth style jutsu just before Hinata could hit him with her Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. Though he was able to not get any damage from the blow, the sheer force knocked him back to the wall and stunned him for a good second before he narrowed his eyes at her. He stood up and put his hands out in front of him as they shot off his arms. As they attempted to wrap around the Hyuuga's neck, Hinata was able to push them away from her using her Gentle Fist. Not watching his other hand, Hinata kept pushing away the one that tried to wrap around her neck. Before she knew what was happening, there was a barrage of weapons heading straight for her as Kakuzu's forgotten hand controlled them to attacked her. Hinata was barely able to use Kaiten in time to dodge all the attacks. She breathed heavily from using that technique and needed to come up with one that could help her win. As both hands shot out at her, a sudden technique that she hasn't used in a few years came to mind.

"Shugohakke Rokjyuu Yonshou!" As she stated this Water needles appeared and began ripping at Kakuzu's hands. Her hands were moving so fast, you could only see if you had the Sharingan or Rinnegan. Kakuzu screamed in pain from feeling his arms being ripped and shredded to bits. Hinata was breathing hard at chakra lose, but Kakuzu was hollowing in pain. He couldn't move his arms if he wanted to.

"Kakuzu is unable to fight do to horrendous injuries on his arms. Hinata is the winner and will have to have the other fights some other time. Right now I need the three medics to attend to Itachi, Kisame, and Kakuzu, then come to my office." With those few words said, Pein left his room to go to his office. Sakura attended to Kakuzu since she knew the most on medic ninjutsu, Ino went to Kisame, and Hinata went to Itachi. When they were finished, Tobi escorted Kisame to his room (that poor soul), Zetsu escorted Itachi, and Konan escorted Kakuzu. The rest went back to the kitchen, for they had no breakfast that morning, and the four girls headed to Pein's office.

Once in the darkened room, the heard the deep voice of Pein "Girls, congratulations, you all did well, better than expected. Now, onto business. I have called you all here to assign your missions. Sakura, you and Deidara are to break into the Lightning's Daimyo's castle to kidnap his daughter. Here is your information." At this he tossed a scroll to Sakura who caught it easily in one hand. "Talk with Deidara about the mission. You are excused." Sakura bowed lightly before walking out to retrieve her partner. Pein's eyes landed on Ino next.

"Ino," at the sound of her name, Ino looked up at him, "You and Sasori will be going after a traitor for the Akatsuki. He has been giving out information on us and we need him dead. His name Futoni. Sasori knows a lot about him, seeing as he was the one to converse with Futoni. Makes plans with Sasori over a way you can get him here and then make him tell you anything that will be helpful to the organization." Ino caught the scroll he tossed while bowing lightly before retreating to look for the puppet master. Pein's eyes landed on Hinata this time.

"Hinata," Hinata squeaked a little, "Your mission is retrieve a scroll from Sound. I want you to take Hidan with you, too. He will know where the scroll is. If you happen to encounter Orochimaru or Kabuto, kill them. They will most definitely be looking for the scroll, too. We cannot let them get it." Hinata nodded before walking out with the scroll that information about another scroll. She set out on a search to look for Hidan. Pein's eyes landed on the last person in the room with him.

"Tenten," Her back was set straighter as looked up at Pein, "You and Itachi will be gathering information on the jinchuriki we have yet to capture. Itachi will help you look for the best places to ask around. Don't do anything too drastic to get the information, though. If someone asks you to bed, agree, but then tie them up. I am counting on you to get it. And any information on the kyuubi jinchuriki would me great." Tenten nodded while catching the two scrolls that were thrown at her. Her body bowed stiffly before walking out, feeling tense on what she may have to do to get the information. She set off to her room, figuring that's where Itachi would most likely be.

~Akatsuki base-Dinner~

The four girls were starring at the mountain of food stacked on the table. They were so hungry! They hadn't eaten since they got here. The other members were watching in amusement at how they shoved food down their throats, not caring what they were eating, as long as it was food. Tobi, who was feeling daring enough to try to take the food from the crazy women, reached his hand out in an attempt to grab something only to have a fork go through his hand and into the table. After a little yelp of pain, he looked up to see Sakura glaring down at him with such scary emerald eyes, he shrunk in his seat. They other girls then glared at him, too, and everyone at the table kept their hands to themselves, scared out of their wits from the girls in front of them, even Pein. Konan cleared her throat before speaking to the crazed she-demons. "Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, tomorrow we will be going shopping to buy clothes and any other things you want for the your rooms. Please be ready by 10:30 A.M. Now, if you four will excuse us, we are going to go to our rooms. You four can continue eating see as how it has been a few days since you all had a proper meal. Good night." Konan sweat dropped as she only got a response of a grunt while the girls continued eating, Sakura having to pull the fork out of Tobi's hand, who the immediately ran out, the others following calmly behind him.

~Konoha-Hospital with the guys~

Shikamaru opened his eyes with a groan as bright light poured into them. He sat up on the bed and looked around the room. His head was pounding, and the smell of cleanser did nothing to help it. He noticed his entire room was white. He was at the hospital, but why? Then the memories of the redhead came back to mind of when she had punched him and the others. Speaking of which, where were the others? Where they at the hospital, sleeping? Or were they awake? Before he could come up with any other scenarios, the door burst open with sudden force and a yellow blob screamed out "SHIKAMARU!" He groaned again as his head ache got worse. The yellow blob was soon followed by a brown one and a dark blue one. When they were in front of him, Shikamaru noticed the yellow blob to be Naruto, the brown one to be Neji, and the dark blue one to be Sasuke.

"What are doing in my room? It's too early with your loud mouth, Naruto." Said blonde pouted at his friend before jumping.

"Come on, Shikamaru! We have to see if granny will let us look for the girls! We need to find them soon! I miss Hinata-chan, Teme misses Sakura-chan, Neji misses Tenten, and we all know you miss Ino!" The three boys had a blush on their faces and were glaring at Naruto for what he said.

Shikamaru sighed. "Even if we can go look for them, we don't have a clue to where they would be, Naruto. First we have to find clues and then we can begin the search. Without them, we will just be wandering aimlessly around. It won't do much good."

"Good eye, Shikamaru." A voice suddenly spoke. They all turned around to be met with the blonde Hokage and the three from earlier, the red head glaring fiercely at them.

"Granny! What are you doing here!?"

Tsunade's eye twitched before she replied "I'm here to give your four a mission. These three will accompanying you along with Kiba. You eight will be looking for anything that will help us to find the girls' trail. If and when you do find something, report back immediately and we will send someone over to search the place."

"But, Granny! We want to help look for the girls, too! They mean a lot to us! PLEASE LET US HELP LOOK FOR THEM!"

Karin gave a pointed glare at the blonde and spat out "If they mean so much to you, why did you say those horrible things about them!? You shouldn't even be allowed on this mission in the first place seeing as how _**YOU **_are the ones that broke them enough to make them leave!" They boys hung their heads at the furious red heads response. She was right, it was all their faults. But they were going to make it up by getting them back.

Naruto looked up with a serious face and determined blue eyes. "That's why we want to be on this mission. We want to make things right and get them back. We love them and we will do anything to get on this mission, Tsunade."

Tsunade's eyes widen when he didn't call her 'granny' or 'baachan' and then a sigh passed her lips as she came to decision. Looking at all the boys' determined faces, she opened her mouth to speak.

**Well? Was it good? I'm so sorry about the fight scenes T_T they were HORRIBLE, at least to me they were. I made the Akatsuki sound so weak. But on the plus side, I made the girls sound super strong :D. Anyway, there will be some romance next chapter, mostly DeixSaku and ItaxTen. **

**REVIEW PLEASE, WITH A CHIBI SAKURA AND HINATA ON THE SIDE :D!(I think im on a sugar rush :D)**


	7. Chapter 7

How Weak Am I Now?

**Chapter 7! WooHoo! And also, we are going to skip the shopping scene. I HATE shopping -_-**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to kill my dreams?**

~Konoha hospital~

"Fine. I will allow you to help look for the girls. BUT! You will have to wait until the ANBU find their trail and it's for sure. Right now you are to only look for clues to which way they possibly went. You will begin this mission tomorrow. Good bye." Tsunade left the room, with a gawking Karin and four wide-eyed, overly happy boys.

Karin looked over at the boys and glared. "When we find them, you better apologize to them or I will hurt you guys so bad, that will wish you were never born. I swear on my life that if they killed themselves because they were too hurt, I will slit all of your throats." With another glare, the furious red haired woman walked away with Juugo and Suigetsu following. Naruto swallowed at the threat before going back to his old self.

"BE READY HINATA-CHAN AND SAKURA-CHAN! WE ARE GOING TO FIND YOU AND BRING YOU BACK AND WE CAN LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" He yelled do loud, that people in Suna were having heart attacks at the random screech.

"Not so loud Dobe!" Sasuke hit him over the head while holding one of his ears.

"I think I've gone def!" yelled Neji.

"WHAT?! YOU SHANKED WITH BETH!?" yelled Shikamaru, who couldn't hear well.

"NO! WHY WOULD I FLANK WITH JEFF!?" Yelled back Neji.

"YOU STAMPED ON METH!?" yelled Sasuke, who also had bad hearing.

"Why are you guys yelling nonsense? Neji said he was def." Naruto piped in after watching the strange events. He could barely contain his laughter. Who wouldn't after watching the three most stoic men of the village screeching nonsense like their wild packs of monkeys riding bananas? Yeah. Thought so.

"Oh. Well *AHEM* let's just go pack up for the mission and tell Kiba." Sasuke said after a while of awkward silence. A chorus of "Hai!" went around before they all transported to their houses to pack.

~Akatsuki base~ after shopping~

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Konan came back to the base covered in bags. The boys, who were in the kitchen, came out when they all nearly had heart attacks when they heard the shrill laughter coming from the door and into the kitchen when it had been silent and calm a few minutes before. They watched in amusement as the girls began stumbling from the bags that were practically burying them alive. "Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, Sasori, and Leader-sama! Think you can help us carry these bags to our rooms? Oh! And girls, come back down here in an hour so we can model our new outfits." Sakura sent a wink to the girls who erupted into giggles. The boys eyed them strangely before helping their respective partner with their bags. The girls practically skipped behind their partners, knowing they were going to have them go crazy with their decorations.

~SAKURA~

Sakura was humming a happy tune as she followed Deidara to their room. Deidara's eyes flickered to her before asking "Why are you so happy, yeah?" Sakura sent him a smile and look that said you'll-see before skipping and pulling his hand toward the room. Deidara let her, wondering what she was up to. When they got to the room, Sakura placed all the bags down and kept one in her hand.

"I'll be right back! Don't look in the bags yet, okay!" She disappeared into the bathroom to change. While she was changing, Deidara placed all the bags on the bed and sweatdropped. There had to be least 7 bags altogether. What all did they need!? He was about to go looking through the bags when he heard the door open. He turned around to ask her a question about the stuff she bought before said question died in his throat as he looked at her.

Her pink hair was up in a short ponytail, her bangs framing her face. She had a light green ribbon that now held her Konoha plate. She was wearing a loose, black belly shirt that stopped an inch below her breasts. On it was a red cloud that showed for the Akatsuki. She had wrappings that went down to the middle of her ribs. She had one red mid-thigh shorts that were loose to give her a better time running. She had her knee high boots that now had a red cloud decorating each calf. There were fishnets on her arms that went from her wrist to her elbow. Deidara snapped out of his trance when she giggled. "Do you like it?"

Deidara let a smile cross his features. "You look cute. I love it, yeah." He smirked as she blushed her hair color. "Can I look in the other bags now? I wanna know what else you got other than clothes." When he got a nod, he began his search, her taking the bags full of other clothing beforehand. That now left 5 bags. He sat down on his bed and pulled the first bag. In it were lights that looked like stars. He raised an eyebrow at her. She giggled nervously and blushed.

"Well when I saw them at the store, it reminded me of your painting and since it rains a lot to where we can never see the stars, I got these to hang in our room so you can have inspiration anytime you wanted." His eyes softened at her before he put them away and grabbed the next bag. A stuffed, golden hawk with a stomach and its wings by its sides. "It was cute." Was her simple reply. He placed it on the bed where she slept and went to the third bag. Drawing supplies. "I was hoping you could teach me how to draw. I never could and I really wanted to know how." He smiled at her before putting the bag at the end of the bed before he grabbed the fourth one. Medic books. He figured he already knew that one and when she didn't give a response, he knew he was right. He reached for the last one and blinked. It was actually very small for a bag. He put his hand in and pulled out when he felt a cold chain wrap around his fingers. He looked surprised at it. It was a gold falcon carrying a pink cherry blossom. She blushed while sitting in front of him with her back facing him. "It can represent our team, you know? The bird is gold like your hair and it's a bird, which I assume is your favorite animal and then pink for my hair color and my name means cherry blossom. Could you put it on, by the way? Thanks" Deidara closed the gap between them and put his arms on either side of her neck with the pendant hitting her collar bone as he hooked the chains together before letting it fall towards her breasts. Sakura was blushing at the lack of distance between them. She could feel the heat radiating off him and his breath on her hair. But oddly, she felt comfortable and safe in his presence. "Thanks" she repeated as turned back to look at him in the eye. They sat there, looking into the other's eyes only inches from theirs. She noticed the flecks of gray that made his azure eyes seem tinted by the color. He saw the emerald flecks amongst the forest green eyes. As his head lowered, Sakura snapped out of the daze. "W-Well, we s-should probably g-g-go downstairs now." That seemed to snap Deidara out of whatever he was in.

He cleared his throat before standing up awkwardly. "Yeah, we probably should." They both walked back down to the kitchen, each with a matching blush on their face as they thought about their almost kiss.

~TENTEN~

"OMG! Itachi, you are so going to love what I bought to make our room fantastico! And my outfit!*squeal* You're going to love it on me!" Itachi had to listen to her random blabbering all the way to the room. He watched her amused by antics. She was certainly the energetic one of the group with all her squealing and talking. The girls had probably gotten used to being themselves around Konan and it transferred into the hideout for them to act like this. She was practically bouncing up and down when they got to the door of their room. In her attempt to get in the room, she practically rammed the door down. Itachi had calmly turned the door knob when he saw Tenten charging for the door again. Too bad for her, she couldn't stop in time and ran into the room before sliding and hitting the wall. She was seeing stars for only a second before she hopped up again, grabbed the bag full of her clothing, and ran to the bathroom to change.

Itachi sweatdropped as he watched her. He could honestly say that she was very scary when on a sugar rush. Like now would be it. He set 8 bags on his bed while he waited, He glared at a certain bag for a reason he didn't know, but figured he would know why when she came out. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Tenten came out in her new attire in what had to be ten seconds. Itachi turned around and felt his mouth go dry at what she was wearing.

Tenten's hair was waving down to mid back with some pulled into a half ponytail. Her shirt was a red Chinese top with a black dragon wrapping around her chest. The top cut off two inches off her navel. She wore tight, black shorts that went to her mid-thigh. There were red clouds draped here and there on the shorts. Her shoes were black that looked like her old ones but tied at mid-calf. She had fishnet shorts that went to her knees under her shorts. There were black fingerless gloves with red buckles going to her mid-forearm. Her stomach had nothing covering her navel and down. He noticed a glinting in her ear. Upon inspecting, he noticed it was an earring. Gold with a red gem in the middle. Only in one ear. "So, do you like it? It's awesome, right!?" Her voice startled him.

"It looks great on you. What else did you buy?" Tenten grinned at him and a small blush appeared in her face at the compliment. She hoped over to the bed and pulled four bags away.

"Just more clothes! I don't think you want to look at them!" So that left four bags. He looked at them all and noticed the one he had been glaring at earlier was among the pile. He hesitated before grabbing the one next to it. It was four cans of paint and some brushes. Electric blue, neon purple, red, and light green were the paint colors. "You need to add some design to your walls! They are so boring!" Itachi's left eye twitched before grabbing a black bag. There were at least five scrolls. At his raise of an eyebrow, she answered "All full of weapons!" He stared at her, wondering what she do with all them before deciding that, no, he didn't want to know. He grabbed the one at the end of the bed instead of the one he had been glaring at. This one contained different colored lights and another scroll. "That scroll has some furniture to add to this room!" Great. Itachi stared at the last one, actually scared to find what was inside when he saw Tenten cackling like a manic. He nearly had a heart attack at what he saw. STUFFED ANIMALS! There were at least 5 giant stuffed pandas in the bag. He looked up at Tenten in horror. She just giggled at him and took the bags from.

Then, Tenten remembered the mission they were to do during the week. Her face went pale as what she was to do came to mind. "Is something wrong, Tenten-san?"

"ITACHI! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! I CAN'T LOSE MY FIRST KISS ON THIS MISSION! BUT WHAT IF I HAVE TO KISS HIM!? OR USE TONGUE! ITACHI, HELP ME!" Itachi blinked at her sudden outcry. Standing up calmly while Tenten was blabbering on and on about gosh knows what, he place his lips lightly on hers. This caused Tenten's rant to pause in her throat as the blood rushed to her cheeks. When he pulled back, she asked "What was that for?"

He just shrugged and replied back "So you didn't have to lose your first kiss to someone you don't know. Now come on, aren't we supposed to go meet your friends downstairs."

"R-right." She stuttered before following.

~INO~

Ino was dragging Sasori to their room while blabbering his ears off about anything from ponies to trees. He was wondering if he was going to go def before she finished walking them to their rooms. He was helping her to carry 20 bags. He sweatdropped and decided he was NEVER going to shop with her. Too dangerous. "WE'RE HERE!" she screamed when they came into the room. "Wait right here while I change, 'kay?" She then grabbed two bags before literately hopping into the bathroom. Sasori put the rest of the bags on the bed and suddenly felt 100 pounds lighter. He had to wait 5 minutes for Ino to come out. He blushed when she did.

Her blonde her was in a braid her bang was curled at the bottom. She had on a red halter top that stopped in the middle of her stomach and had fishnets covering her exposed belly. She on a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh that had a slit in the front to show gray spandex shorts. Her shoes had heels on the bottom of them and were a dark purple color. On her knees and elbows were wrappings. Her top was tight only around the chest and flowed freely from there to the end of the fabric. Sasori was brought out of his staring when he heard her giggle. "I take it that you like my outfit. You can't keep your eyes off me!" He sent her a deadly glare.

"Let's just look at what you are going to do to my room." He sighed. Ino grinned and skipped over to pick up only 5 bags.

"The others are clothes. Don't think you want to look through those." She winked at him. Sasori nearly choked. 15 BAGS OF CLOTHES!? The woman was physco. She placed the first one in his lap. It was full of girly colored lights you hang from the ceiling shaped like disco balls. Great. The next was fully of the rainbow colored stuffed animals. He didn't think she would actually go along with the idea. The next one held just a scroll. "It has a lamp that stands up on the floor. I thought maybe we could put it next to the bed." He nodded at her explanation. The next one was full of books about the mind. He blinked at that. "My clan focuses on mind techniques and I wanted to create my own so I was going to use these books." It was going to be hard, he knew, but she seemed determined to do it. The last one held… dolls? "I actually had a collection back in Konoha but I couldn't bring them along because it would be extra weight. So I decided to begin it again."

Sasori smirked at her. "I didn't know you liked dolls. Maybe I can help you with creating a new collection. I do create puppets which are close enough to dolls. But they will be made purely out of wood, not human if you are worrying about that."

"Really? You will? Thank you Sasori!" Her smile was contagious and Sasori found himself smiling despite himself.

"Come on, they are probably waiting for us in the kitchen. We should get going. I wanna see Itachi's face after seeing all the stuffed animals Tenten got. He is going to be so mad about that. He hates them." Ino beamed again before grabbing his arm and pulling him off the bed. As they made their way down the maze like hallways and stairs down to the kitchen, Ino kept rambling on and on about anything that came to mind while Sasori was listening with a slight smile on his face.

~HINATA~

Hinata was giggling cutely while dragging Hidan up to their room with only 6 bags like Sakura. Neither her nor Sakura ever liked shopping all that much, more on training than anything else. Sakura would even help Hinata train, too. When they got to the room, Hinata grabbed one bag and ran to the bathroom shouting an "I'll be right back!" over shoulder. Hidan looked at the door in shock, seeing as how she was acting more comfortable than shy. It was a few minutes of waiting impatiently when she finally came out. Hidan went slack jawed at her outfit.

Hinata's hair was up in a bun with her hime style bangs hitting her brow. Her top was a red V-neck tank top that stopped above her belly button. On her arms, from her wrists to right under her arm pits, were wrappings in the pattern of black and red. She was wearing black sweatpants that stopped an inch above her ankle and scrunched around the area of where the fabric stopped. There were red clouds dotted on the pants. She was wearing dark blue shoes that were like sand shinobi sandals. Hinata let a shy smile cross her face "Do you like it? Konan and Sakura picked it out."

"Well, they know how to pick out an outfit, I'll say that for sure. You look amazing! So, other than that, what else did you get?" He looked curious at the end of the sentence. Before they began, Hinata picked up two bags and set them by the closet.

"Those were just more clothes. Nothing interesting." Hidan nodded and grabbed the first bag closest to him. Books. All with different genres. Of course, to fill up the book shelf. He grabbed the second one and almost let out a squeal at the cute stuffed animal. It was a giant purple penguin holding an icy blue fish with big, brown eyes. He felt like cuddling with it. He placed it on the bed where Hinata would lay down. The next bag was of sparkles and paint. "To decorate a wall on the room for my personality." She stated shyly. He grinned before opening to the last bag. A scroll. "It had some furniture for me to place around the room."

"Well, it looks like you got some nice stuff," his eyes slid over to the stuffed penguin on the bed, making Hinata giggle, "and we can begin decorating after our mission, if that's ok with you?"

"It's fine, Hidan. I can wait. Speaking of which, do you know when we are supposed to go?"

"Leader will tell us later. Hey. Aren't we supposed to go down and meet your friends?"

Hinata let out a gasp of surprise as she grabbed his arm and pulled him up and ran out the room. "We need to get down, now! Hurry up!" Hidan was struggling to keep up with her sudden speed at running down the hallways. How she remembered it so easily was beyond him. It took most members a week to just to memorize it. Some still get lost now and then. Hinata skidded to a stop while Hidan flew into a wall hitting his head. The others came in to see Hidan laying on the floor with his legs above his head and Hinata looking sheepish.

"Hinata, what happened?!" Ino asked.

"Well, I thought that we were late to getting down here after Hidan reminded me and didn't want you guys to wait. I ran down here while dragging him and I guess he didn't know I was coming to a stop and he skidded into the wall." Hinata replied while twiddling her thumbs together. Deidara and Sakura immediately burst into laughter, falling on top of each other while Tenten and Ino were giggling behind their hands and Itachi and Sasori were trying to repress their smirks. Konan and Pein raised an eyebrow at them all as they walked into the kitchen to find this scene.

"Any one care to explain?" Pein asked.

"Long story short, Hinata thought they were going to be late coming down here and went at the speed of light before skidding to a stop and sending Hidan flying." Itachi replied. Konan had to swallow her laughter to not end up like Deidara and Sakura, who looked cozy together sitting on the wall with their arms wrapped around each other to hold them up. Pein was chuckling a little with an amused look in his eyes.

Hidan finally got up and glared at everyone except Hinata, who looked worried, and yelled "It's not that funny!"

"Yes, it actually is!" Sakura managed through fits of laughter.

"I agree with Sakura-san. It is quite funny, Hidan." Sasori agreed while Itachi smirked and nodded his head.

Hidan pouted to open his mouth before Pein cleared his throat. Everyone turned their attention on him. "Everyone, you will begin your missions tomorrow. You should pack and get ready tonight because I need you all to leave quickly in the morning. We cannot afford to fail these missions. These people will have information that could greatly help this organization. And watch out for any Konoha nins. I heard from Zetsu that there is search party going on for the girls. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and Neji Hyuuga. Do you four recognize these names?"

The four girls nodded stiffly while glaring at the air. Those were the boys who made them leave in the first place, why were they going on a search for them!? "And here I thought we were too weak for them." Sakura said with venom lacing her words, her eyes a dark emerald from the boiling anger she felt for those boys who broke all their hearts. Her blood felt so hot, it was on fire and she was seeing red. She knew that if she let the anger linger for too long, Inner would come out and who knows what she would do. The girls noticed the change in Sakura and all took calm steps away from her while the Akatsuki sent them curious glances.

"Sakura, stay calm. You know what will happen if you let _**HER **_out. What the boys did was wrong and yes, you have reason to be mad, but stay CALM." Ino said, her voice shaking a little.

"Who's 'her'?" Pein asked, seemingly confused.

"There seems to be a second mind living within her. I'm guessing 'her' is the second mind, right?" Itachi asked. When Hinata nodded, Itachi shivered at the memory of meeting Inner Sakura. She was very intimidating, beating him and all.

Sakura took a few deep breaths before calming herself down to where she could keep Inner inside and not to kill anyone. That would be bad. Her Inner was a screaming mess inside her head. "Sorry, it's just whenever I hear those names, I just wanna strangle someone. What they did to us was wrong and they had no right to do that. The fact that it's a possibility that we see them n our mission just gets me so boiled over and mad. No doubt if we do run into each other, they will try to use our emotions against us to go back to the village." Tenten seemed angry by that thought.

"I hope we see that chicken-ass on my mission! I'll show him what my weapons can do! And I'll rub it in his face that I'm hanging out with his brother and teach him another lesson with my fist as the teacher for breaking Saku's heart! HE WON'T KNOW WHAT HIM!" Tenten began cackling like a maniac as she pictured herself gutting the youngest Uchiha and carving evil things all over his skin with her 'pointless' weapons. Pein was beginning to rethink the idea of letting the crazy girls into his organization. He'll just have to sleep with one eye open and never let Konan hang out with them for more than two hours. Maybe less, he noted as Ino began cackling next to her.

"I hope I see lazy-ass on my mission! I'll teach him to mess with me and call ME weak! I'm going to steal Kisame's Samehada and rip him to shreds! HE WON'T SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Konan was smiling sadistically next to Pein who was, along with the other boys, about to piss his pants, even more so when HINATA began cackling with her Byakugan activated.

"I hope Neji-niisan is on my mission! I'll show him that I am strong enough to rule the clan on my own! Then I'll teach him a lesson for breaking Tenten's heart and calling the rest of us weak! I'm going to rip out his small intestines and hang him by his stomach from a tree! AHAHAHAHA!" The guys then huddled up for their lives when Sakura, with TWO minds, began cackling the most with frickin' lightning flashing behind her as her eyes glowed red.

"I hope to see Naruto-baka on my mission! I'm going to show him how well I am at punching things. His face will be buried so deep in his head, no one will ever find it! THEN I'LL HIM WHY YOU DON'T MESS WITH ME BY BREAKING HINATA'S HEART AND CALLING US WEAK!" Konan joined the boys soon enough in their group hug, the girls' sadistic side even worse than hers.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" the girls' laughter began to sound like witches who were making evil plans. Pein had never been so scared of anyone in his entire laugh. Sasori never thought there was anybody as crazy as them on the planet. Deidara was now nervous for who ever got in these girls' way. Hidan didn't want to push their buttons anymore, seeing as how they would all gang up and find some way to kill him. Itachi never showed any emotion but now he was close to peeing himself. Konan wondered how she was going to keep these girls calm.

Sakura looked over and sweatdropped as she noticed the boys and Konan huddled up together. She smiled before grabbing Deidara's hand and dragging him upstairs, while the same happened with the other men. Pein and Konan prayed for their safety while thanking every god up there that they weren't dragged as well. Konan then turned to Pein. "Why did we think we were going to be safe bringing those girls here?"

"Because we didn't know they were this crazy." Was his simple response.

"You got that right."

~Konoha-Hokage Office~

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, and Kiba all stood in front of the Hokage desk. Karin and Kiba were glaring at the four boys responsible for making the girls leave Konoha. Said four were keeping their eyes trained on the pissed off Hokage. Tsunade wasn't in a happy because one of their ninja's had died from a disease only Sakura knew how to cure. She had giving a good yelling to the boys for having said that the girls 'couldn't heal properly'. Kiba had entered just before that and put two and two together to figure out that the guys had been the reason why the girls left in the first place. "Before I give you the ok to start the mission, you are to report EVERYTHING that has happened over the past two weeks to the Sand sibs. And if Temari wants to join and help, you WILL allow it. She will be able to help convince the girls to come back and IF I HEAR YOU DECLINED HER OFFER, THERE WILL BE _**HELL**__**TO PAY!"**_ The four boys were shaking from the horrifying glare they received.

"H-Hai!" they stated shakily.

"DISMISSED!" She said in a pissed off screech. The second her sentence was finished, the boys were already at the gate, wheezing like old men who just ran five miles without stopping at top speed.

**So? Is it good? How about the part where the girls go crazy? And there was some close DeixSaku and some ItaxTen **** I had that idea in my head since I wrote the last chapter. OH! Before I forget! I have an idea for my next story, but I want to know which coupe I should use: SasoxHina or SasoxIno? THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8

How Weak Am I Now?

**Chapter 8 ;). I'm starting to wonder who you guys think the girls are going to end up with… And vote for Karin's boyfriend!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

~Suna-Kazekage Tower- After explanation~

When the boys finished the story to Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro, they all looked stunned before another emotion flitted on their faces: Anger. Especially Temari. "YOU WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT!? IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU GUYS BEING IN KONOHA, I WOUD RIP YOUR HEADS OFF RIGHT!" Yup. She was mad, even worse than Karin or Tsunade.

"….. I like her." That was Karin. The four boys sent her exasperated looks. But they weren't shocked by her statement; that was for sure. Those two were probably going to plan out their deaths together.

"I'm going to help look for them and I don't care what you say. They are my best friends and I will kill so I can look for them, got it?" Temari snarled. The boys' faces went pale as they agreed quickly. Tsunade's threat still hung over their heads and they knew that both meant business.

"That's fine. We would love your help, too. We need to find my besties quickly!" Karin fist pumped the air at the end of the sentence, who was then joined by Temari in the same pose.

"FIND OUR BESTIES QUICKLY!" they shouted at the same time. All the guys' sweatdropped as their eyes light up in fire for confidence to get their 'besties' back.

"Well, if we are going, we need to leave quickly. We have no idea where the girls are and need to find their trail fast. We are going to go into four groups of two and one group will have a third party. Each group will search at different gates and report to the others as soon as you find it. If we are positive it belongs to one of the girls, we tell Tsunade. The sooner we get this done, the faster we get the girls back. Let's move!" the genius of the group, Shikamaru, had planned that at the top of his head. He really was amazing when he wasn't being a jerk.

~Akatsuki Base- Living Room 2 hours Later~

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Itachi, Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara were all sitting in the living room. The living room had crème colored walls with black carpeting. There were seven couches that could seat two in on order of black, red, black and so on. On one wall was a brick fire place with wood next to it. On the banister was an hour glass and black candles with a mirror above it. On the wall across from was a door that led to the kitchen. On the wall to the right of it was a giant flat screen TV, which was playing a movie right now. In front of said TV, were the seven couches spread apart. On one, Deidara and Sakura were covered in a blanket and grabbing popcorn like no tomorrow, with Sakura blushing and Deidara smirking every time their hands touched. On the one next to them was Ino and Sasori. Ino had an interested look on her face while she ate her ham and cheese sandwich while Sasori had on a blank but curious look while sipping water from a cup now and then. On the far side was Hinata and Hidan. Hinata looked scared every time the killer popped out of nowhere and Hidan was smirking as he held Hinata every time she jumped closer to him. In the middle of all the couches was Itachi and Tenten. Tenten look confused, her head hurting from trying to piece together clues while Itachi looked amused at her. He already knew who the killer was. Kisame and Kakuzu were in the kitchen going over plans for the next mission while Zetsu had Tobi out for training. Pein and Konan walked into the living room to see the girls and their partners watching a movie. "What are you guys watching?" Pein asked while raising an eyebrow. Hadn't the girls looked like they wanted to kill someone not three hours ago?

"Scream 4. Wanna watch it with us? There is enough seats for you guys." Sakura stated before blushing when Deidara's hand skimmed over her knuckles. This made the blonde smirk at her while he let the mouth on his palm place a light kiss on her hand. Konan giggled at the sight of the two.

"We would love to!" She beamed at the girls, who were beaming right back, before dragging Pein onto the sofa next to Hinata and Hidan. They had only been through one half of the movie when the two joined them. Pein sighed while resting his head on the palm of his hand and letting his elbow rest on the side of the couch.

Konan inwardly smiled at the scenes going on. It was mostly Hinata with Hidan and Deidara with Sakura. She was going to play match maker and get the other girls to help. And you can't forget about Pein. What was good was Itachi and Tenten had already shared a kiss. She was lucky she saw that one or else she wouldn't be able to get her to help. Oh yes. This was going to be fun! With that thought in mind, she watched the movie while watching the others.

~Akatsuki Base- After Movie~

When the movie was over, everyone went back to their rooms to pack for their mission tomorrow. While Deidara was packing, Sakura looked at his hair and blurted out a question without thinking "Why do you keep your hair long?"

Deidara turned to her with a shocked and confused face as Sakura began blushing the color of her hair. "I'm not sure. I guess short hair never looked to good on me. Why do you keep yours short?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

Sakura pulled at her hair that she took out of her ponytail, the memory of her first Chunnin Exam hitting her like a ton of bricks. "I used to have it long to impress some boy I liked, but it ever worked. I took care of it a lot, so much I hardly ever trained. In the second stage of the Chunnin Exams, my teammates had been knocked out due to a fight. I was the only one watching them. Then, a group of sound nins attacked and claimed they were there to Sasuke. Right before they could attack, though, Lee-san came and saved me, but he, too, was defeated. It was only me. Right after I threw a few weapons, the girl grabbed me by my hair. I knew then that all I ever was to the team was a nuisance, always needing saving and protection from my teammates. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I cut my hair. There was more reasons other than to get out of the kuniochi's grip. It was to show I let go of the old me. That I was stronger. And I kept it like that to remind me that if I can survive that, I can survive anything." Deidara blinked then smiled a warm smile.

"Sounds like a good reason, yeah." He stated while he ruffled her pink hair, sending the slightly wavy hair all over the place.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Sakura pouted while trying to comb her messed up locks. Deidara chuckled.

"Move over. I need sleep too, yeah." He said while lifting up the covers. Sakura grumbled, but did so anyway. Deidara bounced the bed on purpose as he sat down next her. Sakura's eyes widened when she found her face in Deidara's (shirtless) side. Said blonde wrapped an arm around her to keep her there. "Night, Saku-blossom"

"N-Night, Deidara." Sakura had a hard time keeping her voice strong and steady. She wasn't used to being this close to a man. The warmth of his body and soft breathing had her asleep in minutes, however. She cuddled him more in her sleep and Deidara tightened his arm around her.

~Akatsuki Base- Next Morning~

The girls were all in their new outfits, but looked as though they were going to fall asleep on the table right then and there. Sakura was having a having a hard time bringing her fork full of egg to her mouth. Hinata kept missing her mouth when she tried to eat her bacon. Tenten was about to cut herself a few times while buttering her toast. Ino's face kept hanging down little but stopped right before her face fell into the bowl. Who in the hell got up at 4:30 A.M. for a mission!? The boys had to bit their lips to keep from snickering at the girls. Said girls glared at the boys who stopped immediately and sat down next to their partner. Deidara rolled his eyes before grabbing Sakura's fork and gently putting it to her. She blushed before opening her mouth to allow him to feed her. Itachi was took Tenten's butter knife from her when she almost stabbed herself and added the butter to herself. Hidan gently took the bacon from Hinata's hand and put it to her mouth, receiving a thankful glance from her. Sasori decided he would be nice to Ino by helping her stay up in her seat. When her face fell again, he put an arm in front of her chest and positioned her so she was leaning on him. When the girls were finally awake, the boys each grabbed their partner before heading out to roof.

"Ok, guys, we will see you all some time coming up!" yelled Deidara as he and Sakura were suspended into the air. Sakura waved down to the girls before holding Deidara around the waist so she wouldn't fall off.

"WELL HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE?!" screamed Ino while shaking her fist at Deidara. Not long after she said that, three other clay birds appeared on the roof. Ino sweat dropped while giggling nervously. The rest rolled their eyes before going.

~Akatsuki Base- One Week Later- DeixSaku~

They had been gone for only one week. What helped was the fact that Sakura had been able to disguise herself as a best friend for Daimyo's daughter. When the girl had let her guard down, Deidara had jumped into the fancy bedroom and dragged the brunette by her hair. Sakura had knocked her out only five minutes later, getting tired of the girl's screaming. When she had awoken in the Inn with Deidara sitting in chair across from her, the girl had immediately began flirting with him. Deidara paid no mind to the girl and when it was time to meet Zetsu in the woods, he had used it to his advantage. The girl thought he was gonna pop her cherry when he told her he wanted her out the forest with him, only to meet Zetsu instead. The girl had begged and pleaded for her life, but Deidara had just went back to the Inn with Sakura waiting for him outside with their packs and headed off.

Sakura was giggling at the Deidara kept insulting the girl under his breath. He plopped down into one of the shiny black leather couches while giving out a sigh. "Hey, Saks, mind giving me a message. My neck is killing me and my back is super stiff. You have magic fingers." Deidara grinned at her cheekily when he said the last portion.

"Sure, Dei-kun!" She had picked up calling him that during the mission when she would pretend to be the Daimyo's daughter fawning over him. He would always smirk at her and now, with his Akatsuki cloak unbuttoned, his arm thrown over the couch, and his legs in the form of a 'V', he looked absolutely handsome. Sakura had to force herself to stop staring and walked over to him.

"Thanks, Saku. You're the best, you know that?" Sakura nodded while blushing bright red. He groaned as he felt his bones popping under her fingers. "Say, Saku. Why did you join the Akatsuki? I mean, this organization is full of wanted criminals. Beautiful angels don't belong here."

Sakura blushed lightly at the comment, ignoring her Inner's jab about her seemed to make her blush a lot, and thought over the question. When she answered, it was like a whisper "I left because angels don't belong in Hell, either." Her eyes saddened at the memory of people calling the girls weak because they couldn't win against anyone in the Chunnin Exams.

Deidara was taken aback, to say the least. He turned around to face her and stood up as he noticed her saddened face, tears pricking at the edges of her green eyes that seemed to darken in sadness. He grabbed her face in his hands and gently pulled her eyes to meet his bright blue. "Sakura, I promise that you will never have experience that here, yeah. We are your new family and we will help you to become strong. No one will call you weak ever again. We care about you. _**I**_ care about you, Sakura, yeah." Her breath caught in her throat before she wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug. He responded by wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She was shaking like a leaf, he noticed as he held her to his chest. He sat her down on his lap and he leaned more into the leathered seat, the cushion sinking lowly from both their weight being applied to it. Deidara sighed when she held him tighter to her and buried her face into his neck. That disgusting village had damages her, but who in the Akatsuki wasn't damaged because of their village? None of them, that's who.

Sakura pulled her head from his neck to look him in the eyes and she sniffed while whipping her nose. "Why did you join the Akatsuki, Deidara?" she asked innocently. He tensed at the memory before looking down at the floating apples on her face. He smiled at her.

"Well, it began back when I was 9 years old. The Tsuchikage had accepted me as his apprentice. I met Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi there, for they had also been apprentices. Actually, the Tsuchikage had been Kurotsuchi's grandfather. They had been 3 years younger than me, so they are probably around your age, yeah. Anyway, I began working my kekkia genkia as his apprentice. That was how I found about my exploding clay. I was fascinated by it, yeah.

"But no one else in the village was. They all looked down on me like I was trash, like I was nothing. For three years people would tease me about how I was a horrible person and that I was a monster only because I had mouths on my palms." He sneered at the memory. "The only three friends I had were the Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi, and Akatsuchi. But I was tired of being put down by the entire village so I became a missing nin. I would practice my explosions day and night. It was great. Until _THEY_ came, yeah.

"It had been a gorgeous day. I was heading back to my hideout after practicing when I felt three other chakras. I was on guard but came out at me. When I got to the door of my place was when I found out where the chakras were coming from. They were just standing there, looking at me. It was Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori. I didn't know of the Akatsuki back then so I was wondering what was up with all of them wearing the same thing. It was Itachi that spoke first, yeah. He said the Akatsuki wanted me to join their ranks. I had refused, only wanting to practice my art, not take over the world. Itachi then claimed he would fight me to determine if I would join or not. I agreed, seeing how if I won, they would leave me alone.

"Itachi won in a minute flat, yeah. Stupid Sharingan and all. I hated him from that day. If it wasn't for his eyes, I would have won and he would be a bunch of little Uchiha chunks." His blue eyes were blowing ablaze with anger for what the oldest Uchiha had done to him. "But, as time wore on, I finally forgave him. Took 6 years, though, yeah." Sakura giggled cutely at the end of his statement. Deidara's eyebrows furrowed and he scowled down at her. "What's so funny, yeah?"

"I-It wa-as the w-way you s-aid HAHAHAHA s-six y-y-ears! HAHAHAAHA!" Deidara sweatdropped down at the girl. She was an absolute crazy mess, that much was for sure. But he couldn't help the way his heart beat faster, his smile much brighter than usual, and how his cheeks flushed a little at the sound of her voice.

~Somewhere- SasoxIno~

Sasori was walking calmly next to Ino who was freaking. She didn't know where they were! "OH MY GOSH, SASORI! WHAT IF WE ARE LOST!? WHAT IF NO ONE EVER FINDS US!? HOW WILL WE SURVIVE!? I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Sasori was very annoyed by the blonde girl. She seemed to over exaggerate things when they turn out right. He sighed before stopping and turning toward her, His sandals kicking up dust that spread onto Ino's ankle. She stopped from the lack of sandals hitting the ground. She turned to him with a confused face.

"Ino, calm down. I know where we are. We're not lost, not at all. Just keep walking down this path." Sasori chuckled. Ino rubbed the back of her neck while laughing sheepishly. Ino turned her toward the horizon and her eyes grew a soft look in them.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered. Sasori sent her a quizzical look before following her eyes. And she was right, it was beautiful. The sun was just setting and casting an orange like glow over the horizon. The sky was painted with magenta clouds reflecting off the yellow sky. The trees made bright green dots on the canvas. And Sasori watched Ino, who looked like a goddess with her short wheat colored hair now an orange color. Her body in front of the sun with her hands to her chest as though she were praying made her look like an angel who lost her wings.

"Beautiful indeed." Sasori murmured. Ino glanced at him from over her shoulder and blushed when she noticed he was talking about her. Her heart was beginning to race in her chest.

"Hehehe. We should probably go now, don't you think, Sasori? We want to find this man before he runs somewhere else." She gave a smile as her eyes flitted around the forest, looking nervous. Sasori walked up next to her and grabbed her hand while lacing their fingers together.

"Ah, we should." He gave her a warm smile before they set off, both trying to ignore the rapid beating in their chest.

~Konoha Gates- Search Team~

"Dobe, Hyuuga, this better be good. If not, I'm going to kill you both for having us lose time to search for the girls. We've been searching for a week and nothing has come up and the more time we WASTE THE LESS TIME WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!" The beginning of the sentence was just a quite growl, but steadily became louder to a yell as Sasuke continued to glare at the two earlier named. Temari and Karin were glaring at them harder than Sasuke, the same thing that he stated going through their head, but with more words that shall not be repeated.

Naruto had a bright smile on her face while Neji was smirking, both looking pleased with whatever it is they are trying to do. "Relax guys. We found something." Everyone's eyes grew wide at that and they all surrounded him.

"WHAT DID YOU FIND!?" Temari and Karin yelled together, looking eager to find the girls.

"I found one of Tenten's weapons." They all, except Naruto, gave him a blank look as he pulled out a regular kunai.

"_THAT_ is what you called us here for? A regular kunai?" Juugo looked exasperated.

Neji rolled his eyes before grabbing the paper on the handle. Everyone now looked more interested. No one put paper on the handle of their kunai. Neji ripped it off to show the back of the paper:

**Hyuuga property. Please return to Neji if found.**

"I gave this to Tenten on her 15th birthday. I placed that on there so if she ever lost it, someone would return it and I could give it back. This is the only one in the world like that. That is how I know it's Tenten's kunai."

"WELL COME ONE! WE NEED TO SHOW THE HOKAGE!" Temari screamed while grabbing four guys and running as if Orochimaru were after her. Karin grabbed the rest and ran as if Sakura would be at the Hokage Tower just because they had found Tenten's kunai. As the two girls ran, dust clouds were forming behind them and everyone had to cover their faces so they wouldn't be hit by anything. When they reached the Tower, they ran up the steps and into the Hokage office, dropping the boys on the ground and panting heavily. Tsunade looked up in shock as the girls pretty much ran through the wall.

"I'm afraid of the answer, but what are you guys doing here…?" She asked hesitantly. Karin sucked in a large amount of air before she blurted out the entire story of finding Tenten's kunai and how they knew it was hers and asking if they could hurry and get the damned ANBU there to begin the search so they could start looking. Tsunade held determination in her eyes by the time Karin was finished. "Shizune! Get two ANBU groups at the North Gate, now!" She barked there was a faint "Hai, Tsunade-sama!" in the background. Sasuke looked out the window, hopping it was in the direction of where Sakura was. He would get her back. And when he did, he would make sure she never leaved his side again and they would start a new family.

But what if she is in love with someone else? A faint voice whispered in his head, He ignored it, though. Sakura loved him and him only. No one else. Right?

**There is Chapter 8! Sorry there was no ItaxTen or HidaxHina mission. Couldn't think of an idea! T_T But there was DeixSaku and SasoxIno :D! I'm totally obsessed with DeixSaku ;3**

**Review Please! **


	9. Chapter 9

How Weak I Am Now?

**This is Chapter 9 of my story you guys! There will be a surprise at the end but you have to read to find out ;) And if you're looking for a really good DeixSaku story, you should read **_**Pink Bruiser. **_**Review that story, too, guys!**__**It's a really good fiction. The author is: Amaya And Aiko no Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

~One Month Later- Konoha- Training Ground with the four boys~

It had been one month. One month since they had found Tenten's weapon. The sliver blade that had a yellow cloth attached to it was the only thing they were able to find. It seems they had underestimated the kuniochi. They were quite smart, it seemed, and it was only proved by the fact that they could even fool Konoha ANBU. Not even Kiba could track their scents. As the four boys held a something that belonged to the girl that had stolen their heart, they felt a horrible guilt set over them and the warm breeze seemed to make it worse. The gentle breeze caressed the skin of the boys while it flew away with tears that shed from their eyes. Naruto was holding Hinata's gennin jacket, grounding his teeth together as tears threatened to overflow and splash onto the beige clothing. Sasuke held Sakura's old headband made from the blue cloth that was the same as his shirt, tears turning it into a darker color than it was originally made. Shikamaru held Ino's old rubber band that held back her untamed blonde hair, his eyes just dull from the pain he felt in his heart, no tears falling from his face. Neji was holding the kunai of Tenten's they found, holding on to the only piece of hope they had left to find what belonged to them. The green grass was brushing over their ankles gently, tickling the uncovered skin, only to go unnoticed when Naruto opened his mouth.

"We really screwed up, didn't we? They only girls we could handle who weren't fan girls and we run them out of the village because we wanted them t be stronger. And what is worse is that we don't even _MIND _saving them. What kind of cold hearted bastards are we?" His voice was soft and the only reason the rest heard it was because they wind carried it to their ears. The question made them flinch, realizing with agonizing feelings that he was right. The truth hurt. Whoever said that couldn't be more right. They felt like trash with how they treated the girls and it was no wonder they left.

"Is.. Is this how they felt? All time when we….. when we… _REJECTED_ them? How were they able to bear with this pain? It had to be too much to handle for them if it's making US cry." Sasuke stated, amazed at how the girls were able to keep a smiling face on when the pain in their heart was unbearable.

"I heard Hinata-sama crying at night. She was sobbing like she was on the verge of death and the next morning she would be fine again. That must be when they allow themselves to be their weakest, when no one is looking. We were very wrong about them." Neji stated softly, recalling the nights he would hear Hinata screaming and sobbing from down the hall, crying out in agony. Sometimes he thought he could hear Naruto's name in the screams, but could never be too sure.

"Ino told me that the strongest of girls love thunderstorms. I never understood what she meant until now. The rain would hide the tears and the thunder would hide the sobs and screams. No wonder I saw her on the ground during that one storm." His voice trailed off as his thought led back to that day. Ino had been on the ground, her body muddy and her clothes ripped. When he tried to help her, she just shooed him off, saying she was fine. Just tripped while training, she had explained with a wide smile that looked more and more fake the more and more he thought about it. Had he been the cause of her pain that night? He had taken out Shiho to dinner… Oh. _Oh Gosh. _He _HAD _ been the one to hurt her that night.

"We're just sick monsters. Turning our backs on the girls we thought had feelings for us. They most likely think we just manipulated them and used their emotions against them. And we probably did." Sasuke felt anger rise in his chest. Anger at himself for not knowing the girls were there, anger at Naruto for what he had said, and anger at Sakura for actually believing what he said and ripping his heart out. But hadn't he done that to her first? Yes. He had, and now he was paying the price. As Naruto was opening his mouth to reply, the sound of sandals hitting soft grass and hard dirt was heard coming from the left. Everyone turned as Udon came running towards them. When he got there, he had to bend over to catch his breath.

"Tsunade-sama said she needs to see you four in her office, now! Something about an update on the girls. Where. Abouts." He blinked as the four blurs went across his vision before he had a chance to finish his sentence. He shrugged before heading off to train.

The boys had left as fast as their chakra enhanced feet could carry them. The second Udon had said "update" and "girls", they had shot off like a bottle rocket. They had a bad feeling in the pit of their stomach that wherever the girls were, none were going to like it. Since Naruto had the most chakra, he was able to get to the Hokage's office first. In his eagerness, he went _through _the wall. Everyone in the room started at the noise of the wall crumbling into a shape of Naruto. The other had had the common sense to use the door, except with Sasuke's eagerness, he slammed the door opened so hard, the handle was imbedded into the wall. All For boys were just standing there, not even panting, with widened eyes as they looked at Tsunade. The look on her face was a solemn one. No one knew what was wrong, only it had to do with the girls and where they were now. The occupants of the room were Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aberame, Choji Akimichi, Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, and Temari. They all held worried faces while looking at the Hokage.

"I have good news and bad news. The good news is the girls are alive and being taken care of." Everyone let out a breath they had been holding knowing the girls were alive. "We shouldn't start celebrating now. The bad news is who is taking care of the girls. And it's going to shock you all." Everyone's relief turned into horror and worry at this. Who was taking care of the girls!? "The ones taking care of the girls are.." Everyone's breath caught in their throat as Tsunade paused before continuing, "the Akatsuki." Everyone but four boys gasped.

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru all felt a sudden wave of emotions hit them that made their blood turn cold and their entire bodies felt numb to the fingernail. Their eyes were wide and unseeing. All thought process had ceased and nothing anyone was saying was going through their ears. They were just shells as the information hit them full blast.

Akatsuki.

The girls were with the Akatsuki. Because of them. None of the four noticed when they suddenly fell to the ground, tears falling from their eyes like a waterfall.

What had they done?

~Akatsuki Base- Same Time as Konoha~

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were all sitting in the training rooms. They weren't really training, mostly thinking about the past month. The girls had quickly grown attached to the Akatsuki. Pein was like their father figure and Konan was most definitely like the older sister, wiser and fun. Kisame was like the uncle to them, always joking and teasing them. Tobi was the cute little brother of the group, always jumping around as though he was on a sugar rush. Zetsu was like a cousin, distant but still caring to the girls. Then there was the matter of their partners. They had quickly became close to them, which was bad. Feelings had grown inside of them that weren't supposed to appear again. They had vowed to themselves never to fall again, but whenever they got too close, they were immediately dizzy and had butterflies in their stomach. Their faces would rival that of a tomato. The girls seeked company from the boys and when the pain from the memories became too much to bear alone, they would always appear with their arms and ears opened, ready for turmoil of emotions and problems the girls had. And it was much more than the other buys who would only cause the pain and never do anything about, just leaving them there while laughing at the tears that would stain the ground before disappearing, only to be replaces by new ones. And they knew what was causing their body to do this, what emotion that was threatening to take over.

After all, it wasn't the first for this to happen them.

They were brought out of their musings when the door opened. All the Akatsuki walked in and the girls only raised an eyebrow. Kisame had to give a light shove to Pein, who had a flustered and annoyed face. He raked his hands through his hair while sighing.

"I wanted to congratulate you girls on a job well done with your missions a month ago. I also wanted to say we are very thankful to have you here among our ranks." He then turned to the others and said "Am I finished?"

Kisame snickered before replying "Sure, whatever, Leader-sama. We just wanted the girls to know you _ACTUALLY _cared for them in your dark, deep heart." Kisame grinned at the glare Pein sent him. All the others gave their praise before leaving. Only Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori were left, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

The girls were trying to keep calm facades, but that proved easier said than done. Deidara sighed before looking up at Sakura with a big grin on his face. "Hey, Saku-Blossom, follow me. I want to show you something, yeah." Before Sakura could say anything, Deidara wrapped his arm around her waist and casually walked out, ignoring the rapid beating in his chest that was most certainly annoying him at the moment.

Hidan grinned at Hinata and cooed out "Hinata-chan! Come on, there is somewhere I want to take you to. You'll love it!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest, earning a squeak of surprise from the shy girl. He picked her up bridal style and walked out with confidence. But his face was displaying a deep maroon color at being this close to the girl.

Sasori smirked at Ino, who was wondering what was up with the boys kidnapping the girls all of a sudden. He snaked his arm around the younger girl's shoulder and Ino jumped at the contact. "Come on, Ino-chan. I have a present for you." Sasori purred while trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

Itachi leaned over Tenten with a smirk on his face. Said girl was beginning to wonder if she should run or let what happen to the other girls happen to her. Itachi placed his hand on the small of her back while saying "Come on Tenten-hime, there is a place I'm going to take you. I have a feeling you will like it." Looks like she chose the ladder idea. She followed Itachi down the hallways and up many stairs before coming to a room that she never knew of before. When Itachi opened the door, Tenten stood in the frame, mouth agape with what she was seeing.

The room was filled to the top with many weapons, even more so than the training room. All over the floor and ceiling laid targets. The ones she had bought while out shopping were strewn about on one wall and were cleaned down to the handle. Itachi, noticing her shocked looked, leaned down to her ear and placed his hands on both her shoulders, and whispered, "This is all yours, Tenten-hime. Your own personal training ground filled with every weapon we could get a hold of. I made it just for you." He placed a feather light kiss on her cheek.

Tenten felt tears of happiness well up into her eyes at his statement. Her smile couldn't get any bigger if she tried. No one had ever something this nice to her. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist in a strong hug. This was the best thing anyone could have ever given her. "Itachi," she whispered, not trusting her voice enough, "This.. this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me! Thank you!" She closed her eyes as she felt her tears beginning to spill over her eyelids.

"I would do anything for you Tenten. Remember that, ok?" She nodded and looked up at him, only to see a soft look in his eyes. "I care about you, a lot." And with that, Itachi placed his lips on hers in a gentle kiss.

~INO~

Ino was following Sasori to…. Yeah, where? She didn't exactly know as they made their way down the maze like hallways and up many stairs, but she wanted to. And every time she asked him, his reply was always the same "You'll see." And that infuriating smirk ALWAYS stayed on his face. She really wanted to punch him but then she wouldn't know where they were going. She felt screaming to her heart's content. Right when she was going to go into her crazy maniac mode, Sasori stopped at an aquamarine door. He took a little too long to open the door, but when he did, Ino felt like her heart had melted.

The room was full of black shelves that went up and down on the walls and covered EVERY wall. But what made her shocked was the wall in front of her. Every shelf had a doll on it made from either wood, plastic, or porcelain. One caught her attention the most, though. It actually wasn't the one she had bought, but the one next to it. It had hair the same color as hers, but was longer. The hair was curly and even had the same bang as her. The color of its eyes were the same blue as hers. It had on a green, off-shoulder dress looked like one a princess would wear. And then it clicked. "That one is suppose to be me, isn't it?" her voice came out a soft whisper as she gently stroked the doll's hair.

Sasori chuckled. "Yes, it is." Ino smiled widely. She knew he couldn't speak his emotions or how he envisions a person. And if he dressed her like a princess, she must be one in his eyes. She felt a blush creep its way up to cheeks. No one had ever thought of her as a princess. And no one had been so nice as to help her with her doll collection. A wide smile threatened to rip her face in half.

Ino brought him into a bear hug and said "Thank you, Sasori. No one has ever done something like this for me. It means a lot, more than you would think. I'm being serious, so don't you go and think I'm just saying things either."

Sasori chuckled while wrapping his arms around her small waist. "It was nothing. I mean, it doesn't really bother me to do these things for you." Ino looked up at him with a confused look, Sasori chuckled. "What I mean by that is," His face move closer to hers as he spoke, his warm breath fanning over her lips with a red blush painting its way onto Ino's face, "I care about you, Ino-hime. A lot. And I would do anything for you or to keep you safe. Even give up my art." Ino's eyes widened. He LOVED his art more ANYTHING. And he cared about her so much he would give it up. As she opened her lips to reply, his crushed hers in a passionate kiss that had Ino's head spinning.

~HINATA~

Hinata's blush had pretty much covered her entire body as Hidan carried her into the forest on one side of the village. She wanted to know where they were going. It was mostly because of how he had just randomly decided to carry her off from the base and into the forest. Soon, the sound of water hit her ears. She looked up at him with a confused look but he ignored her and just went about smirking with confidence radiating off of every part of him as they went closer to sound of water. A few minutes later of walking, Hinata's eyes widen at the beauty of the scenery. It was right when the sun was setting over the trees and a few stars were out. There was a small pool of water with a medium sized waterfall around it. In the water were water lilies floating around. Vanilla scented candles were scattered around the pool of water.

It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. "Hidan.. it's beautiful." She whispered in awe as she kept her eyes on the sight of the orange tinted water.

"Yeah, well, it took me awhile to find this spot. I also had to convince Konan into getting me these candles and Pein to let me take you out here." He shrugged off his cloak and set down by the edge of the water. He gestured towards it, silently asking her to sit down. Hinata did, while adverting her eyes away from his chest back to the water.

"How did you know I liked water? I love water sceneries." Hinata asked, wondering if he had actually been listening to blabbering on and on about nothing.

"I remember you talking about how you came up with that one technique that you used to beat Kakuzu with water and that you found water to be a calming place. So I decided, hey, why the hell not try to find a waterfall. We ARE in Ame, so there should be frickin' waterfalls close by." Hinata was looking at him with an awed face. "What?" he asked fidgeting from the look she gave him.

"It's just… No one else would listen to my insane yapping. The fact that you listened to me is quite shocking. And just to find out what I like makes it better. Thank you, Hidan. It's the nicest thing someone had ever done for me." She gave him a pretty smile that made his heart do a flip-flop as his stomach was invaded by butterflies. He smirked at her.

"Well," he slid his arm around her shoulder and pressed her body to his, "I had to something to show you the beauty that I see." She blushed as his face got closer to hers and the arm around shoulder began to play with her bangs. "But even now, I can see that this is nowhere near the beauty you posses." His voice was a soft whisper now. "Hinata-chan, I care about you, a lot. I would do anything for you," his face was very close to hers now, "to stay by my side forever." And then a kiss was placed upon the shocked Hyuuga heiress's lips.

~SAKURA~

The arm Deidara had around Sakura's waist was placed right on her hip, his thumb tracing the curve. Her face was flushed in a reddish color as they were walking. Every time Sakura would ask where they were going, he would just turn his head in her direction before smirking and continue to walk as though she hadn't said a thing to him. She was very annoyed at this point. As she opened her mouth to ask him where they were going and that he better answer her this time, he came to a sudden stop. They were in front of a door. Deidara opened it to show they were at the roof. "Deidara, why are we on the roof?" she asked him looking quite taken aback that this was where he had taken her.

He looked at her with a smirk adorning his features. He had to beg Pein to get him to stop making it rain so he could take Sakura flying. "We're going to go flying, yeah. Remember how you said you wanted me to take one night? Well this is the night. And there may be some fireworks, too, yeah." He grinned down at her. For the first time ever, Sakura noticed the dimples on his cheeks when he smiled. A second later, a loud *POOF* brought Sakura from her musings. She looked over only to see a clay bird. "We might end up being squished, by the way. This bird is made for only one person, yeah. You won't mind sitting on my lap?"

"N-no, that's fine." She gave him a shy smile as he held out one hand. She placed hers on his and as he lifted her up, she nearly fell on him. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady. "Sorry." She murmured, her blush VERY noticeable on her face.

Deidara grinned down at her while shaking his head. "It's not a problem, yeah. Now come on, I want to show you how my art works." His eyes shown with pride for his art. Sakura nodded and quickly sat down in his lap. He kept his arms wrapped around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. Sakura nearly had a heart attack as the bird learched into the air. She pressed her back into his chest as they went higher into the air. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I won't let you fall, yeah." He promised while placing a kiss on her neck. Sakura blushed but nodded anyway.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered in awe as she took in the full moon and the stars casting a gray hue around the two. She was so close, she felt as though she could touch the sky, they were so close. Deidara chuckled. But he had to admit, it was beautiful. But of course, in his mind, Sakura would always be more beautiful. He made a clay bird and infused only a light amount of chakra into it.

"Watch this." He whispered into her ear as he let the bird fly a few feet away from them. He put his hands into a sign and whispered "Katsu!" The bird exploded into an array of bright colors. Like a firework.

"So this is your art. It really is beautiful." Sakura stated, her eyes showing awe. Well, it was her first time seeing fireworks.

"I know something even more beautiful." He stated while sitting up straight.

"Really? What?" Sakura asked him, looking up with innocent green eyes that were curious. How she had that innocent look to her, Deidara didn't know from their line of work, but he loved it. It was like a little in the darkness of his life.

He grinned down at her before tightening his arms around her waist and placing his forehead on hers, looking into her eyes. "You."He whispered. Her eyes widened. He smiled down at her before kissing her ear, then making a line of kisses to the side of her lips. He paused before kissing her, and looked into her eyes, silently asking if it was okay. At her slight nod of the head, he lightly placed his lips onto hers.

~Next Morning- Konoha~

Sasuke was sitting in a tree, going over what he had heard earlier today in his head. The girls had joined the Akatsuki. The girls that they had called weak were trying to prove to them that they were strong. By joining Akatsuki? No. That couldn't have been the reason they had joined. Had the Akatsuki asked the girls to join? But why? The boys had been right when they said the girls couldn't do much. So what was so damn special about the girls, then, that only the Akatsuki could see?

What set his blood even more on fire was the fact that the girls had joined the same organization as his older brother! Didn't they know he was dangerous!? He froze as he thought of something. What if Itachi had stolen Sakura's heart!? They were so close together in _everything_ about them, it wouldn't be much of a surprise. He quickly tossed that idea out of his head. Sakura had once said she loved him when they were younger and she still does. She has to because she was the one who would help him restore his clan.

But he had a nagging feeling that something was happening right now. Itachi wasn't the only male there. What is someone else had stolen her heart? No. Should have refused saying she loved someone else. He KNOWS she would because she was Sakura and she let emotions get in the way too much. But still.. He couldn't keep his mind from the ideas that she was in someone else's arms, having them kiss her, caress her, and doing.. No. He stopped his thoughts right there. Sakura may let emotions get in the ways but she would NEVER do that. She was waiting for HIM to take her first kiss, not some low-life scum who thought their life was too hard and ran away.

Sasuke immediately snapped out of his musings as he saw three figures walking toward the tree he was in. Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. He jumped down from the tree when they were close enough. "What?" Sasuke asked looking at them.

"We just can't help but feel that something is going on with the girls. Something we don't like." Shikamaru answered, frowning.

"IF ANYONE OF THE BOYS EVEN **TOUCHES** **TENTEN'S HAIR, I'LL KILL HIM!" **Neji was fuming, his entire face red and his eyes full of a lot of anger. They all shivered. Neji hardly ever got mad and if he was like this, he was serious.

"But what if they did? What if that person treats them better than us? What if they aren't afraid to show them how they feel instead of hiding it? What if they are the complete opposites of _us."_ Naruto whispered. He had uncharacteristically quiet until then. This had the boys stop and think. Sasuke immediately had an answer.

"I have an idea for how we can get the girls' hearts back." When the boys looked over at him, they noticed the determination in his onyx eyes. "We are going to join the Akatsuki."

~The Same day-Akatsuki Base- Pein's Office~

Pein was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. Oh, how he hated paperwork. He reminded himself of the Hokage when that came to mind. He snorted. Konan had been a giggling mess upon returning from the kitchen. No doubt because the partners were probably sucking face with each other. He rolled his eyes, but decided to allow it as long as it didn't get in the way of their missions. He raked his hair through his orange hair. Sometimes, he hated being the leader. He glared at the paperwork. WHY DID THEY EVEN HAVE PAPERWORK!? ALL THEY WANTED WAS THE JINCHURIKKI, DAMNIT! He groaned and slammed his head on his desk. Where was Zetsu? He needed the moving plant/guy/thing to help him with this. Wasn't Sakura the apprentice of the Hokage? Maybe she knew how to do this stuff. That would actually be amazing. And get her to talk Deidara into helping, he would get it done three times as fast! Grinning at his plan, he pushed out of his seat, and walked over to the door. Before he could open it though, a black, white, and green object came out of the ground. Zetsu. "Yes, Zetsu? Do you need something?" Pein asked, not really caring, only wanting to find Sakura and Deidara at the moment.

"Leader-sama, I would sit down for this. It may come as a shock to you." Zetsu replied. Well so much for finding those two, Pein thought, deflated as he walked over to his chair.

When he sat down, he looked at Pein in a way that told him to continue. "Well, I was in Konoha, watching the Kyuubi. Apparently, he and some of his friends are dejected about the loss of the girls. And they seem protective of the girls, too. They said they were going to find a way to take back what was theirs. The youngest Uchiha had stated that they would join the Akatsuki."

Pein looked shocked and highly amused. "Oh? So they want to get 'their' girls back? Well, how about we show them what they lost for calling them weak. It seems as though the girls have already moved on, forgetting about them. When they are in search of the base, find them and bring them here Zetsu. We'll show them the same pain they brought upon the girls" Pein and Zetsu shared two evil grins before Zetsu disappeared into the ground. Pein turned in his chair and looked out the giant window. His smirk returned. This was going to be quite the show.

**There goes Chapter 9! And the boys finally make a move on the girls! :D How cute were those scenes you guys? I think they were too cute X3 And now the four 'hated' boys will be joining up. OOOOOO! I bet you guys are wondering what's going to happen aren't you ;) **

**Review Please and I'll have the girls kick Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto's asses in the next Chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

How Weak Am I Now?

**Chapter 10! And the guys come to the Akatsuki! What's going to happen?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

~Akatsuki Base- 7:37 A.M.-DeixSaku's room~

Sakura opened her bright green eyes. Everything was fuzzy from the sleep fogging her vision. She blinked a few times to remove it. The first thing she saw was a pair of blues eyes looking at her. Deidara, her mind instantly told her. His long bang was pulled out of his face. He smiled sleepily when he noticed her looking at him. "Morning, yeah." He whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura hummed slightly while snuggling into his body, making him chuckle softly.

"Mmmm.. Can't we just stay in here all day? I don't feel like getting up yet." Sakura murmured against his chest, feeling safe and warm and not wanting to leave at all. Deidara laughed lightly, blowing a few pieces of her hair.

"We can for a few minutes, but not much. We are still in the Akatsuki and we can't really ditch our jobs, yeah." Deidara said while burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"We should try to talk Leader-sama into letting us have the day off." Sakura said as she closed her eyes, basking in the warmth from her partner. Deidara only responded by lightly kissing her neck, showing he agreed with her. Her fingers traced the tattoo around his chest's mouth. It was quite a seal for such a thing, and it had her very curious about how big it was and if it affected his other internal organs. After a few minutes, Sakura fell into a light slumber. She was suddenly jerked awake by the lost of her warmth. She saw Deidara smirking down at her looking very amused. She sighed while getting up and stretching her back. At the popping sound her back gave off, she stopped and Deidara staring at her with a dazed look. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she noticed she was wearing only his shirt and some of her underwear. "Pervert." She said while glaring at him. His eyes traveled up the length of her body, stopping at certain places before meeting her eyes and smirking.

"Not my fault you have distracting body, yeah." Sakura flushed a bright red before grabbing her clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. When she came back out in her new outfit, Deidara was already in his fishnet shirt and gray pants. "Come on, let's go down to breakfast, yeah. I bet Konan and the others are dying to hear about what happened last night." He said while slinging his arm across her shoulders. Sakura leaned into him as they silently walked to the kitchen.

"SAKURA! YOU HAVE TO TELL US WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" Ino boomed when the two came into the room. Everyone else had a startled look on their faces. Konan was smiling brightly at the end of the table. Ino grabbed Sakura's arm, who grabbed Hinata's, who grabbed Tenten's, who grabbed a startled Konan's and Ino dragged them all out while the boys looked on with amused faces.

When they arrived in the training grounds, Konan pulled herself together first. "Ok, I want to know what and I want to know now! Ino, you go first!" Konan pointed to the blonde. Ino smiled and gave a dreamy sigh as she remembered what happened.

"Well before I begin the story, you have to know that I love dolls! I had a whole collection back in Konoha but I had to leave them. I had told Sasori that when he was going through my bags after shopping and found that one doll I had bought. He had then offered to help me make some to rebuild my collection. Anyway, he took me to this room on the third floor. When we got there, I was ready to pull a Sakura and punch him in his face for not telling me where we were going. Before I could, though, Sasori opened the door. It was a room colored a dark red with black shelves on every wall and going from the floor to the ceiling. On the wall across from the door was already filled with dolls that were made of plastic, wood, and porcelain. But one caught my attention. It looked just like me but the hair was longer and curly, and it was wearing a green dress that was like a princess's dress. He told me that was how he envisioned me and told me he cares about so much that he would even give up his art. And then he kissed me." The girls all went 'awww' when Ino was finished with her story, who was now a blushing mess.

Konan clapped before saying "I always knew Sasori was the romantic type! He is just wants to hide it! Tenten, you're next!" the oldest girl pointed to Tenten, who immediately blushed.

"Well, I was the last one to leave and all the others had been 'kidnapped'" She gave air quotations around kidnapped making the girls giggle before continuing. "Before I could make up my mind about wanting to go or not, Itachi had already pushed me to go. I was nervous because I didn't know if it was a good idea or not, but when got to the fourth floor, I was pretty sure it was. When we arrived at the door, Itachi had stopped for a second and I was wondering what was behind the door. I didn't have much time to think because he already opened the door. It was a weapons training ground. All over the walls were weapons of all types and targets were scattered all along the floors, walls, and ceilings. Itachi told me it was all for me and everything that he cared about me a lot and would do anything for me before kissing me." The girls all squealed happily as Tenten blushed the color of fire. Konan was grinning like a mad woman with giddiness. This was great! Who knew the boys could have a soft side for girls?

"Well that is a shocker. I never thought of Itachi as the kind who would do romantic things. I give him 9 out of 10!" Konan said giggling. "And I give Sasori 9 out of 10, too. Now, HINATA, TELL US YOUR STORY!" She hollered making the four girls jump. Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Well, it actually begins with a few days ago. I was blabbering on and on about nothing to Hidan and I figured he was just pretending to listen, like how someone else did back in Konoha." Her eyes harden when she remembered her talking with Naruto and how he would just cut her off to go train. "But I was proven wrong. He carried me out to the forest and I was beginning to hear the rushing of water. I was wondering what he had planned and I was shocked to see a medium height waterfall with a small pool. There were also vanilla candles laying around by the edge of the water. Pink water lilies were floating in the water and it was right when the sun had been setting so everything had an orange tint around everything. I was slightly shocked when he told me that he tried to find a waterfall for me. He told me that he wanted to show me the beauty he sees, but even then the scenery was nowhere near as beautiful as I was. He then said he would do anything for me to stay by his side forever before he kissed me." The girls all cooed cutely at that. Hinata was as red as a tomato.

"That is most definitely 10 out of 10 from Hidan! I never knew he could be so sweet! Ok, Sakura, your turn." Konan purred out the last sentence. Sakura gave a smile but didn't blush.

"Well let's begin on our second or first day here. I had told him that I wanted him take me flying one day and he said he would. He took me up to the roof, all the while ignoring the questions I would ask him about where we were going. He would just smirk at me and turn away. I was about to pummel him to the ground when he finally stopped. When I asked him what we were doing on the roof he told me he was going to take me flying. But, of course, the bird was cramped so I had to sit on his lap. He was pretty much hugging me from behind while his chin was on my shoulder. He promised me he wouldn't let me fall off as the bird went into the air while placing a kiss on my neck. We were so high up, I thought I could touch the sky. It was very beautiful and everything had a gray tint to it. He molded another one of his birds, a smaller one, and he let it fly a few feet away. He did a hand sign and said something and the bird exploded into a mix of green and red. I could finally see what was so beautiful about it and told him. He had straightened up when he told me he knew of something more beautiful. He told me it was me and kissed my ear to my lips." Sakura said with a small smile on her face as the girls all went crazy about what Deidara did.

"That is 10 out of 10, too! I have never heard Deidara say something was more beautiful than his art. And the promise! Sakura, you found someone who will be good to you, not to mention the mouths on his palms." Konan sent a wink making Sakura blush and, unbeknownst to her, Deidara blush.

Behind the door was the rest of the Akatsuki, minus Zetsu and Pein. Hidan, Sasori, and Itachi were all blushing a light pink shade while Deidara was blushing a bright red. Kisame and Kakuzu were holding in their laughs while Hidan was silently snickering at Deidara with Sasori and Itachi smirking at him. Tobi looked confused. "Does this mean that senpias and himes are dating?" Tobi asked.

Kisame smirked. "Yes, Tobi, it does. And apparently they all have soft sides. How cute that was Itachi-san."

Kakuzu smirked, also. "And Hidan, who knew you would actually care for a girl."

Hidan glared. "Whatever. Come on, red-eye, Pinocchio, and pansy, let's go see our girls." He muttered while walking into the room, the other three following.

"SASORI-KUN!" Ino yelled while jumping onto the unsuspecting redhead, who fell onto the floor while wrapping his arms around her. Tenten walked calmly over to Itachi who placed his arm around her shoulder. Hidan walked over to a blushing Hinata while smiling goofily and wrapping his arms around her waist. Deidara hugged Sakura from behind and placed his chin on top of her head. Seeing this, Konan walked back to her room, a giggling mess and ignored Pein's raise of an eyebrow as she passed him. The couples stayed in the training room talking, laughing, making fun of each other, and sparring playfully with others.

~Konoha- North Gates- The Four Boys~

Sasuke was looking up at the gates of Konoha; behind him were Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. They were all wearing black, just like the girls, so they wouldn't be seen in the dark. Sasuke was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and black pants. Naruto was wearing a fishnet top and a black jacket with black shorts. Shikamaru had on a pair of black mid-calf shorts and a black tank top, and Neji was wearing a ¾ length black shirt, black pants, and a black apron. "So are we going or not?" Shikamaru asked while walking to stand next to Sasuke.

"Ah." Sasuke nodded. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru sent chakra to their feet and jumped into the trees, going at an alarming fast pace.

"Say, teme, do we even know where the Akatsuki base is?" Naruto asked looking over at Sasuke.

"Do you even listen when Tsunade-sama says something? She explained to us this morning that the Akatsuki base is in Ame. How you defeated me in the Chunnin Exams is beyond me." Neji said while glaring at Naruto, who rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face.

"Ahahahah. Sorry, Neji." The other three boys mumbled things like 'baka', 'dobe', and 'troublesome' under their breath. After a few hours of bickering and name calling, the four stopped and took to the ground. "Man, do even know where we are, anymore?" Naruto asked looking around.

"You are ten miles south of Ame." A voice said, startling all four males. They looked over to see a man in the tree with only his head and fly trap thing on his head. His green hair was all over the place and his yellow eyes had a crazed look in them.

"Who are you?" Neji asked, getting out a kunai in case the man attacked them.

"My name is Zetsu. I am the spy for Akatsuki." The four males looked at him with widened eyes. He was from the organization that they wanted to go! "I was sent here by my leader to give you four an invitation to the Akatsuki. And yes, even you, Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Do you accept?" The boys turned to look at one another. This was there big break to get the girls back!

Sasuke turned to him with a confident look in his eyes. "We accept the invitation, Zetsu-san."

Zetsu gave them a creepy smile. "Good, good, follow me, then." Zetsu came fully out of the tree and took off at a fast pace with the boys following him. Zetsu smiled to himself. It was going to be fun watching how the guys deal with the girls dating someone else.

~Akatsuki Base- One Hour Later- Pein's Office~

Pein was once again glaring at more paperwork. He needed Sakura and Deidara to help him with this. Konan was acting scary again, planning out weddings and stuff for the members. Pein wasn't scared of anyone except those five girls when they were on their maniac run. He shivered. Talk about needing an exorcist. He stood up to go find Sakura and Deidara only to be interrupted again by Zetsu. Pein glared at the smiling cannibal. "What is it now, Zetsu?" He grunted out.

"Leader-sama, I have a few people who want to meet you." Zetsu said in his 'I know something that you don't but will most definitely love' voice. Pein raised his eyebrow. Zetsu pointed to the door where four boys were standing and looking around the room. One had blue-ish hair with onyx eyes, next to him was a blonde with blue eyes, then a boy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes, and the last one had light brown hair and white eyes. Recognition flashed across Pein's face.

"You four must be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and Neji Hyuuga. Am I right?" Pein's deep voice brought the guys out of their thoughts. Sasuke nodded as an answer to his question.

"Yes, we are. And who are you?" He asked while glaring at the man. Pein seemed unintimidated by the Uchiha's glare.

"I am Pein, the leader of Akatsuki. You will address me as Leader-sama and will never back talk to me. It is an honor for you to be invited into the Akatsuki but it also means nothing to me or the other members." Pein said glaring at them as if daring them to defy him. They all kept their mouths shut. "Zetsu, where are the other members?" He asked, turning to the plant like man.

"They are all at the training grounds, Leader-sama. Even Konan." Pein nodded and turned to the boys.

"You four, follow me. Zetsu, go tell the others we have new members." Zetsu nodded before disappearing into the ground. Pein walked past the boys and out the door. He stopped and turned around with a raised eyebrow when they didn't follow him. They all blushed from embarrassment before quickly walking to catch up with him. The walk was filled with an uncomfortable silence as the four fidgeted slightly while walking. Pein suddenly stopped at a pair of tall doors before he turned around to face them. "You stay out here until I call you in, okay?" when he got four nods of agreement, he opened the doors and quickly closed them. In front of him stood the rest of the Akatsuki, ready and at attention. "As you all know, we have four new members today. Please treat them nicely. And stand in a row, please." He watched as everyone got into a line.

Deidara stood at one end, and then it was Sakura, Ino, Sasori, Hidan, Hinata, Tenten, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, and Konan. Pein walked to stand next to his partner. "COME IN!" His voice boomed. The tall doors opened to expose four figures. When they walked into the room, the girls gasped in shock. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji were standing at the door, staring at '_their'_ girl.

Deidara noticed Sasuke staring at Sakura with hope in his eyes and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his body. Sakura turned her head to look up at him and Deidara smiled down at her while placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She responded quickly and both pulled back. Sakura looked away with a blush and smile gracing her face while Deidara smirked down at her. Sasuke was glaring at the blonde male and felt his heart again. Why was Sakura hurting him so much!?

Sasori noticed Shikamaru staring at Ino with love and apologetic eyes. He smirked while thinking of a way to show the shadow user how much it hurt to be put down by someone. Sasori grabbed Ino's chin to make her look up at him. When their eyes met, Sasori slanted his lips over Ino's in a passionate kiss. Ino quickly responded and placed her hands gently on his chest. When she was out of breath, she pushed him gently. Sasori wrapped his arm around her waist as he smirked at Shikamaru who looked heartbroken.

Hidan noticed how the Kyuubi kid kept his eyes on Hinata, looking absolutely happy that he finally found her. Hidan snaked his arm across her shoulders and nuzzled her neck gently. Hidan placed a soft kiss on her throat and smiled when she blushed like a tomato. Hidan noticed how Naruto's face fell at the sight of Hidan and Hinata together. His blue eyes shone with sadness as though he was on the brink of tears. Serves him right for what he and the others did to the girls. Stupid jackasses.

Neji was already glaring at Itachi, having watched the other couples. Itachi was inwardly laughing at the glare that said 'I dare you to touch her'. Itachi was one to never back out of a dare and this was no exception. He wrapped his arm around Tenten's waist and placed a kiss on top of her head. The look he was receiving from Neji would have scared most others, but of course, Itachi was an Uchiha and an Akatsuki member, he wasn't very scared. And it just shows that Neji was an idiot in the first place for letting such a girl go.

Pein and the others were watching on in amusement. He then cleared his throat. "Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten, since you four already know the boys, I want you to take them to their rooms. They each have the same room and it's on the third floor." He noticed the girls stiffen, the four new members brighten up, and how the girls' boyfriends began to glare at him.

"Hai." The four girls chorused together, a bit shaky as they left the sides of the new boys they cared for. As they walked past the boys, they glared at them with all the hate and disgust in their hearts. They boys shivered as they met the girls' eyes.

All the boys had been shocked by the girls' new looks. It was something none of them suspected. "Hey Hinata-chan! How have you been? I haven't seen in you in almost two months!" Naruto asked as he fell into step with the girl.

Hinata just kept looking ahead, like the three, and answered "I have been fine Uzumaki-san. Hidan-_**kun**_ is a real gentleman to me and he cares about me, as does Deidara with Sakura, Sasori with Ino, and Itachi with Tenten. They are very nice to us and have showed by doing things they never would have before us." The four girls sighed dreamily as they remembered what the boys did for them.

Sasuke scowled. "What do they do that we didn't?" He asked angrily. Sakura glared at him before snorting.

"Maybe show us they care about us and aren't afraid if people know." She spat at him. The boys quickly shut their mouths, immediately feeling horrible. Had they really done that? Made the girls run away and into the arms of someone else?

When they stopped in front of a purple door, Hinata turned around. "What is the real reason you are here? We all know it isn't because you just wanted to leave." Her face was emotionless as she spoke.

The boys stood up straight and tall and grabbed one girl by their hair. They threw them into the room that had only four neatly placed beds. Sakura made a small sound as her head made contact with the wall. They all had pissed off faces and Sasuke and Neji had their Byakugan activated while Naruto's eyes were blood red. Shikamaru was just glaring at them. "How dare you think you could get away from us! You belong to only us, you skanks!" Sasuke shouted while slapping Sakura. Tears had begun to form in her eyes.

"Yeah! You're just weak babies who can't handle the truth and decide to leave when it get too hard!" Neji screamed while punching Tenten's stomach. Shikamaru was cutting Ino's arms and legs with a kunai while Naruto was slamming Hinata's head on the wall. After a few more seconds, the boys stopped and smirked at the bleeding and crying girls before their faces lit up in horror. They had just beat them to inch of their life! What was wrong with them?! Sakura struggled to stand up. When she got a hold of the wall, she let out a small scream of pain as her wrist gently rubbed the wall.

"Why? What did we do to ever deserve this treatment from you?" Sakura asked as her voice broke from the tears threatening to spill over. "This is why we left. We had to escape from you. YOU MAKE OUR LIVES MISERABLE!" Sakura screamed the last sentence at the top of her lungs, causing the boys to flinch. As Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, Sakura's fist connected with his cheek and he was sent flying into a nearby wall.

Ino was the next to stand up "We always thought we were loved by you until all of a sudden when us girls began to grow up, you hid us away from everyone. You made up rumors about each and every one of us so the boys in Konoha would stay away, but then you made us the most hated. The only ones who would believe us Suna and Karin-chan and the rest of Konoha 12. We were tired of being degraded and ridiculed for things we never did! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING WE HAD!" Her voice was cracking at the beginning but steadily grew louder as she continued to talk. When Shikamaru opened his mouth, he was met by a fist and went flying next to a shocked Sasuke.

Hinata was up when Shikamaru held his hand up to hold his cheek. "We had always tried to make sure you guys felt loved and wanted by standing up for you before ourselves. We would always make sure none of you were alone at any time of any day. We had even offered to spar with you but you would always throw a kunai at us and laugh saying we were too weak to even consider to join you, but no matter what we would always try to make you guys feel happy, even if it meant that we were unhappy. But what do we get in return? STUPID JACKASSES WHO DON'T CARE FOR US!" Hinata screeched while sending her into Naruto's stomach, who goes flying and hits both Sasuke and Shikamaru.

Tenten was now standing and glaring hard at Neji "We would do everything you asked us to do. You wanted to cook food, we did. You wanted us to clean your houses, we did. You wanted us to run all over the village to deliver packages, we did. You wanted us to buy you worthless shit, we did. You wanted us to dress up like skanks and go walking down the streets, we did. BUT NOW, WE WON'T DO ANYTHING YOU SAY EVER AGAIN!" Tenten finished up her holler by slamming her knee into Neji's…. er… _area._ Neji's eyes watered as he fell to his knees gasping for air. His vision tunneled for a second before he was able to see the girls strut out of the room.

**Chapter 10! And I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was busy redoing my SasoxHina story and I had writer's block T_T! So how did you like the little reunion? **

**RREVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

How Weak Am I Now?

**Ok, guys, I once again deleted my SasoxHina fic because I have I different idea for a story now but I need YOU GUYS to go vote for the couples on my page! Thanks Loves!**

~20 Minutes Later- Sakura's room- After Beating~

Tears were streaming down Sakura's eyes as she tried to heal herself. There had been a reason the girls had left and it was to get away from the boys. She was barely able to contain her sobs, but she was still able to. The door suddenly opened and Deidara came rushing in with a worried look on his face. "Sakura, are you okay!? We went to go cheek on the guys and they were all.. on.. Sakura, yeah?" Deidara's voice softened as he noticed the slight jerking to her shoulders. He walked over to her quietly and nearly growled when she flinched. "Sakura-chan, I won't hurt you. I promise, yeah." Deidara said while wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a hug. Sakura snuggled her face into his chest before she began to silently sob. "Shh, Sakura-chan, it's okay, you're fine now. Nothing will happen. Now, who do I need to go blow up for hurting my cherry-hime?" Sakura gave off a small laugh at that while rubbing her eyes.

"Do you mind blowing up Sasuke for me, and Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru for the other girls?" She asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"If the other girls are a crying mess like you, then I don't think I will have time to get the other three, yeah!" Deidara laughed while Sakura gave a small smile. "But I will get Sasuke for you. No one hurts you without having to go through me first, yeah." Deidara stated softly as he leaned down to kiss her. Sakura responded by opening her mouth and wrapping her arms around his neck. So busy in their 'activities', neither noticed the frantic running of footsteps coming down the hallway.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke screamed when he slammed the door open. His heart stopped when he saw Deidara pull away from Sakura to give him a glare. Sakura looked up at him before her entire body stiffened and she pulled herself closer to Deidara. "I was just coming to say I was sorry. And Sakura, can we talk? Out here?" Sasuke asked looking as though he would beg on his knees if she declined. She stood up stiffly but agreed. (A/N: I know this is random, buuuuut there is an important notice that I need you to read at the end! Thanks!)

"What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura asked when the door closed behind her. She crossed here arms over her chest as she gave him a pointed look that sent shivers up and down his spine.

"I wanted to tell you that I was sorry for what I did to you back in Konoha and in my bedroom here. I also wanted to tell you that," Sasuke took a deep breath before continuing "I wanted to tell you that I love you, Sakura. I always have and I tried to hide my feelings for you. And when I was going to confess to you, you left. I was so heartbroken that I didn't know if I could ever feel the same again. But now I have you again and I plan to make you mine." Sasuke growled out the last part while pinning her to the wall. Before Sakura could make any noise, Sasuke smashed his lips on hers and forced her to open her mouth. Sakura kept wiggling, trying to him off but it was all in vain. He pushed his body onto hers roughly. Sakura gave a small cry of pain as he slammed her head into the wall. When he removed his mouth from hers to kiss her jaw line and neck, Sakura took this as her chance.

"DEIDARA, HELP ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Sasuke's eyes widened at her scream, not expecting her to do that. Before he could react, a fist met his cheek and sent him a few feet away. When he looked up, he saw Deidara glaring at him worse than what Sakura ever did, while holding said girl. Sakura was sobbing into his, her fists balling up his shirt, and Deidara held her waist with one arm while his other was out in front of him, palm up. Sasuke watched in shock as a clay bird rushed out of a mouth one his palm.

"I promised I would hurt anyone who even tried to touch Sakura-chan. I hope you're good at dodging explosions, yeah, because you are so dead if you can't" When the bird was close to Sasuke, Deidara did a hand sign while muttering "Katsu!" Sasuke jumped back in time, but when the smoke had cleared, neither Deidara nor Sakura were in the hallway.

~INO~

Ino was in her room, screaming while throwing her clothes everywhere and anywhere in the room. Tears were cascading down her face and onto the floor. Her sobs were echoing in the room as she felt more pain in her heart than anywhere else. She tensed when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist, not noticing when the door opened. "Ino-hime, are you okay?" a soft voice asked her. Ino relaxed as soon as the voice spoke. She turned around in Sasori's arms.

"Sasori-kun, can you go and kill Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto and turn them into puppets? They were trying to beat us to death!" Ino sobbed. Sasori's heart felt as though it was breaking.

"I can kill Shikamaru, but I have a feeling the others are going to get Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto before I can even think about what to do with them. Especially if they are crying messes like you." Ino gave a soft laugh. Yes, it wasn't meant to be a joke, but it meant someone cared for them and that was enough to make her feel giddy inside.

"Thank you, Sasori." Ino said while leaning into his embrace and closing her eyes. Sasori placed a soft kiss on her cheek before he, too, closed his eyes.

"INO!" Someone said as they rammed down the door. Sasori and Ino both gave a start and turned towards the door. Ino's eyes widen and she pulled Sasori closer to her. Shikamaru was looking at Ino with hurt and betrayal in his eyes. "Ino, I came to say I was sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, ever. So please, can I talk to you out here?" Shikamaru asked hopefully. Ino eyed him wearily before stiffly nodding.

"Yes, Shikamaru, what the hell do you want?" Ino asked while glaring at him.

"Ino, please hear me out. I never meant to hurt you. I always cared for you, even when we were younger. I never wanted anything to happen to you so I always protected you. You had ripped my heart when you left Konoha. And now I finally found you. And I'm not going to lose you to that weirdo." He growled while pinning her to his chest. He roughly pushed his lips onto hers and forced her mouth opened. Ino's eyes widened when he did this. His hands were groping her body roughly wherever they could touch. Tears were spilling out of her eyes. When Shikamaru's lips left hers and began to bite roughly into her collarbone, she did what anyone would do. She screamed.

"SASORI! HELP! I'M BEING RAPED!" The second that statement left her mouth, Shikamaru was punched away from her and someone was carrying her while running fast. "Sasori, thank you, again." Ino said softly while snuggling into his embrace. Sasori placed a kiss on her forehead, but didn't say anything else.

~HINATA~

Hinata was sobbing her lungs out while she threw her books across the room. The floor was decorated in her tears. She had thought they escaped the boys' horrible torture when they left Konoha. "Hinata-hime! Are you okay!?" A sudden voice asked. She looked up to see Hidan.

"HIDAN!" Hinata sobbed out while throwing herself into his arms. He caught her and held her to him tightly. "Hidan, can you please sacrifice Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru? They all hurt us and made the rest of us cry." Hinata said while looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Hidan's nose scrunched up. "Sorry, I don't think Jashin would want pricks like them. Stupid heathens, all of them." Hidan mumbled while Hinata giggled. He gave her a goofy grin as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"HINATA!" someone yelled. They both had a heart attack as a yellow blob ran through the wall. Naruto was on the ground looking passed out. They both sweatdropped. As Naruto came to, he looked up at them with pain in his eyes. They were too close for his liking. "Ehe, Hinata can I talk to you outside, please?" Naruto said looking up at her. Hinata eyed him for a second before wearily nodding. Naruto grabbed her hand and ran out the door.

"Yes, Naruto, what is it?" Hinata said while sending him a glare.

He grabbed her hands in both of his. "Please, Hinata, I am so sorry for what I did to you. I never wanted to do what I did. I always cared about you. No matter what I had promised to protect you. But when you left Konoha, I was heartbroken, I felt as though I was going to die that day from all the pain I felt. Then I realized, that I love you, Hinata, and I still do. And you will forever be mine!" Naruto growled out the last while roughly kissing her groping her back side. Hinata was trying to get him off her, but couldn't. He was hurting her again and she was afraid that if she didn't stop him soon, he would rape her. As his lips began to bite marks on the column of her throat and his hand went under her shirt and began to grope her chest.

"HIDAN!" Hinata screamed as Naruto was about to rip her shirt off. Something slammed into the boy and grabbed Hinata around her waist before taking off down the hall, away from the blonde male.

~TENTEN~

Tenten was in her training rooms, screaming her head off as she threw weapons every which way and destroying anything she could. Her heart was hurting and tears were streaming down her face like a waterfall. The people who had hurt her and her friends were back in their lives. They had all loved the boys until they became too aggressive and began to degrade them. She needed to kill something. Preferably Neji. Warm arms wrapped around her waist and looked up into the warm, soft onyx eyes of Itachi. "Tenten, is there anything you need me to do for you?" He asked her softly.

"Can you kill Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto for making us girls cry? Please?" Tenten asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. Itachi smirked down at her.

"I'm sure I can get Neji for you, but I have a feeling the other three will be dead before I can even say 'hi'. Especially of they made the other girls cry like this." Itachi said with a thoughtful look at the end. Tenten grinned at him before standing on her toes and placing a kiss on his lips. It was a sweet kiss that was interrupted in about five seconds.

"TENTEN!" a voice shouted as someone ran through the already opened door. Tenten and Itachi pulled away to see Neji standing there with pain and hurt in his eyes. "Um, Tenten, can we speak outside, please? I need to tell some things." Itachi sent Neji a warning glare before he let go of Tenten, who was walking stiffly toward the Hyuuga male.

"What do you have to tell me, Neji?" Tenten asked as she and Neji left the room.

He took a deep breath before he spoke. "I love you Tenten. I honestly love you. And I would always have fun protecting you. I never meant to hurt you by saying those things. None of us did. We care about you all. But then you left us, left us with broken hearts that couldn't be mended. And now that I found you, I plan to keep you as mine." Neji roughly pushed her into the wall and brought up her thigh to his hip bone. Tenten opened her mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced by his mouth on top hers. Tears began to stream down her face as his tongue roughly pushed its way into her mouth. His hands were on her chest and causing bruises from the harsh groping they were doing. Soon, she felt his lips on her neck, going down to her chest. She took action before he could do anything else.

"ITACHI!" she screamed. Neji's eyes widen as someone else brought their knee up to his family jewels. He sat there, gasping for breath as he experienced the worse pain possible for any man to go through. When he looked up, Itachi and Tenten were gone.

~Training Grounds- The Couples- At The Same Time~

All four girls were shaking, sobbing messes in the boys' arms. Deidara had arm around Sakura's waist and the other combing her hair as she had one cheek pressed to his chest and fists bunching up his shirt. Hidan was holding Hinata by the shoulder and kept her face buried in his neck with her arms around his torso. Itachi was cradling Tenten to his chest while her arms were wrapped around his neck. Sasori was holding Ino with one arm around her waist and the rubbing up and down her back as she sobbed into his collar bone. "Is there anything we can do?" Hidan asked softly, something that he would never do.

"Can you burn the boys alive while holding us?" Sakura asked looking into Deidara's eyes. His heart crumbled at seeing her face so broken. Before anyone of them could respond that yes, they could and most definitely would, Konan burst through the doors with Pein being dragged along with her.

"WHO HURT MY BABIES!?" she screamed, scaring the crap out of everyone.

"It was the new pricks." Sasori growled while holding Ino closer to him. Konan's eyes flashed red before she threw Pein on the ground in front of her.

"YOU DID THIS! YOU JUST HAD TO HAVE THE GUYS HERE SO THEY COULD SEE HOW HAPPY THE GIRLS WERE WITHOUT THEM AND NOW LOOK! THEY WENT ON AND KILL-AND-RAPE SPREE WITH THE GIRLS!" Konan screeched at Pein.

Pein was honestly about to pee his pants as he hid behind Deidara, who was now holding a sleeping Sakura. In fact, all the girls were now asleep. "Konan, look, how about I make it up to you? You can beat up those boys for however long you want to for hurting the girls." Konan got a faraway look.

"Beat up the guys, you say? OK! I FOPRGIVE YOU!" Konan said while hugging Pein.

"SHHHH! The girls are trying to sleep, seriously." Hidan said while pointing to Hinata, who nuzzling his neck in her sleep. Konan and Pein blinked. They had never seen Hidan so caring before. She was silently squealing as she watched the girls cuddling and snuggling the boys in their sleep.

"I'm going to wait here. I have a feeling the boys are going to come down here in a few minutes. I'll kill them then." Konan said while cackling evilly and rubbing her hands together with lightning behind her. All the boys sweatdropped.

~Akatsuki Base- Boys Room-Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji~

"Why do we always screw up when we are with the girls? We are either beating them, degrading them, or raping them. And now they have new guys to be with them. Do they even need us anymore?" Naruto asked softly.

"No, they do need us. They will always need us. They are just using those others to get under our skin and show us they won't listen. They still love us. They always will." Sasuke said while glaring at Naruto.

"How could you even say that, Uchiha? We were just trying to rape them not too long ago. Ino was crying and trying to get away. I bet that was what Sakura was trying to do. Get over it Uchiha, they don't love us anymore and never will again. And it's our entire fault, too. Let her go." Shikamaru said while giving Sasuke a glare.

"NO! SAKURA DOES LOVE ME! SHE IS JUST SO STUPID SHE CAN'T SEE IT!" Sasuke screamed at Shikamaru. They could all see it. Sasuke was in hysterics because Sakura was finally letting go of him. "I'll make her see she still loves me, yes I will." Sasuke said with a creepy smile on his face. They knew they had to warn the others, and soon.

"Ok, well, while you do that, we are going to go to the kitchen. We will be right back." Neji said while slowly backing out of the room with Naruto and Shikamaru. Sasuke just grunted in response as e began to scribble down on his paper. When the three closed the door, they all ran to the training room quickly to tell the others about Sasuke.

~Konoha-Hokage Tower- Tsunade, Konoha 12 (what's left of it), Karin and her group, and Temari~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SASUKE, NEJI, NARUTO, AND SHIKAMARU ARE MISSING?!" Tsunade boomed.

"Well we couldn't find them at all. There is no trace of them anywhere at their houses. It seems as though they had just disappeared into thin air. We believe that they ran to the Akatsuki in search of the girls." Temari responded a little dejectedly. She needed those idiots as her punching bags.

"So we are now missing EIGHT highly skilled ninja. There would be no greater time for someone to attack the village than now, if you ask me." Tsunade mumbled to herself. "Okay! You eight are going to go to Ame and bring back the other missing eight! If anyone in the Akatsuki tries to stop you, beat them to a bloody pulp! I want them found and in my office by next week! DISMISSED!" Tsunade barked while slamming her fist on the desk. Nobody bothered to respond as they high tailed it out of there at top speed.

~Sound-Dark Room-Two People~

"Kabuto, do you know where Sasuke-kun is? It seems as though he left Konoha." One voice asked with a slight hiss to his words.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama. It seems he has left Konoha in pursuit of one Sakura Haruno. He is now with the Akatsuki." The other voice, Kabuto, said.

"Good. We will begin Operation: Retrieve Sasuke tomorrow!" Orochimaru said while laughing darkly. Kabuto smirked and walked out of the room, heading towards where the room where they are keeping the new ones at. This was going to be a fun time.

**I'm so sorry this chapter was so short but writer's block has hit me again and some things need to be in the chapter! My, my, though. Lots of things are happening it seems ;) **

**A/N:**

**Ok, so as it says at the top, I once again deleted my SasoxHina story for a new one. It's called 'Why Us?' Please vote on the couples on my page. I need help with it! Here is the summary:**

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari are all sisters that have been taken from their real families. They have to move around a lot because they are more different than most people; they are government experiments that each have a different trait for their chakra and are always being chased by the ones who did this to them. But this year, when they go to Konoha Central Public High School, they befriend the Akatsuki. But when their past begins to catch up with them, will they all have a happy ending? Or will it be their last standing? OOCs.

**It's also an AU story. I have chapter 1 posted and I'm working on chapter 2. Search AkaxSaku if you need to. Thanks for reading it! And trust me, the story is much better than the summary. Or it will be soon.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! (on both stories would make you super awesome!)**


	12. Chapter 12

How Weak Am I Now?

**Chapter 12! Just a few more chapters and we will be done! OMG! How sad, no? Anyway, I got good news, though (: I have three (3) new story ideas and I want you guys to say which one you like best in the reviews and I will begin right after I finish this story, promise! Here are your choices: **

Summer+ Camp+ Guys= Disaster!

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari are all badass best friends who don't take any bullshit. When they're sent to an all girls boot camp and happen to be the ONLY ONES THERE, the all boy summer camp across the lake sees them as targets. Having to juggle master pranks, crazy consolers, and two boys each, what is one word to describe their summer? DISASTER!

Pairings: Shika/Tema/Pein, Sasu/Saku/Dei, Kiba/Ino/Saso, Naru/Hina/Hida, and Neji/Ten/Ita

My Sister's Best Friend

Ino was Deidara's little sister and her best friend was Sakura, who comes from an abusive family. But of course, there is also the fact that Deidara has a secret crush on her and always seems to lose his confidence whenever she's around. But what hurts is that fact that she may not feel the same. So his best friend, Hidan, and his sister Ino device a plan to make them fall in love. Hinata, Tenten, and Temari bashing (IT HAS TO MAKE THE STORY WORK! I AM SO SORRY HINATA, TENTEN, AND TEMARI FANS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! T_T)

Pairings: DeixSaku and HidaxIno

Who Do I Love Most?

It had just been a simple mission for Sakura, of course, until Sasuke and his team finds her. Kidnapped by the person she used to love, Sakura was forced into the Akatsuki along beside him. When she is placed as Deidara's partner and the two get close, Sakura begins to rethink everything she used to know: even about love.

Pairings: DeixSaku, PeinxKonan, SuixKarin and any other pairings you want (that don't include the above mentioned)

**Don't forget to choose! :3**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto!**

~Akatsuki Base- Boys Room- Sasuke~

Sasuke was pacing the room, his eyes held a calculating gaze and his chin was in his palm. He needed to come up with a plan to make Sakura see how much she still loved him, since she still did and always would because she was stupid like that to never let go of her emotions and wore them on her sleeves. So of course she still loved him, and it was obvious the blonde thought he could use her body for his own pleasure and brainwashed her into thinking Sasuke was an evil man and that he was good and he would love her forever. Sasuke scoffed. She was so naïve, she would believe anything that someone would say.

But why weren't the other guys nervous? Didn't they know their girls were being brainwashed by the others and didn't Neji care that Tenten was with his older brother? Or were they okay with it? No. Sasuke shook his head. They would never be okay with the fact that the girls had found someone else. They would be like him, trying to find a way to kill those men. Then why weren't they there right now? Sasuke once again shook his head. He was getting off track again.

An idea popped into his head as he got a creepy smile and an insane spark in his eyes. Yes, this idea was going to be perfect, and he could get the girls away from the evil men. Then the guys would thank him and they would go off on their own with the girls and live in Konoha and be happy with children running around the yards while telling stories of their ninja days. Yes, this idea was perfect.

~Akatsuki Base- Training Grounds- Enter Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru~

The three of them ran through the wall (Naruto, yet again) and stopped when they were in front of the rest of the Akatsuki. Kisame, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, who had all came in earlier when they heard Konan cackling, Deidara, Pein, Konan, Sasori, Hidan, and Itachi all glared at the three when they saw them bent over and breathing heavily. The ones holding the girls held them tighter, but still gently enough to not wake them up. "What do you guys want, yeah?" Deidara growled while snarling. Naruto shifted uncomfortably when Hidan sent a glare at him.

"We wish to bring the girls no harm, but in fact are here to inform you. You see, Sasuke still believes that Sakura is in love with him when she is not. After watching Sakura interact with someone else, it drove him up the wall. Sasuke always thought Sakura would choose him when it came time for her to pick someone to wed to. He had also chosen her as the one to have his children. He was broken after she left, we all were. But he was going crazy. Outside of the clan housing area, Sasuke was himself, but inside of it, Sasuke was drinking and doing drugs, wasting his body away. We think whatever he was doing made his brain messed up and made him a little bit crazy. On our way here, before Zetsu-san found us, Sasuke was talking to himself about hurting her and the others. We were quite shocked to hear him speak of this, and even mention rape as a way to show she belonged to him. We, of course, wanted no part of that until we saw them again. Yes, we have done things like that before, and it makes me sick to say it, but we never went to rape. We had used the girls' emotions to our advantage and never once thought of how they would feel when they found out. But no, we fear for their safety. Sasuke has finally lost it. He is going to try to do something crazy and we don't know what it is. I would suggest to not leave the girls alone at any time." Neji said before anyone could do something that would ruin everything. The Akatsuki all held shocked and worried faces. Deidara pulled Sakura closer to him while narrowing his eyes.

"As long as I'm here, he won't touch a single hair on her head or else he will be tiny little Uchiha pieces, yeah." Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto all turned to him, stunned. Naruto then went into his overprotective older brother routine.

"If you hurt Sakura-chan in any way possible, I WILL hurt you." He growled.

"Hidan-san, if you hurt Hinata-sama be prepared to die. And Itachi-san, if you hurt Tenten, I will kill you." To prove his point, he slowly activated the Byakugan, enough to where you could hear the veins pop out.

"Sasori-san, if you hurt Ino-chan, I will kick your ass so hard, you wouldn't be able to fix it with stupid puppets." Shikamaru growled.

Hidan snorted. "As if we would treat them the way you idiots did." He spat out while all the others glared. Before anyone could retort, the doors open as if on their own and in strolled Sasuke Uchiha, acting as if he owned the place. Pein huffed at that. Only Pein could own the place.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The slutettes and their pimps? Guess I came at the perfect time." Sasuke spoke with that same creepy, insane smile before it wore off into a scowl. "Hey, why aren't you three trying to hurt them? Don't you want the girls back?"

Naruto gave a disgusted sneer at him. "And why would we do that, teme? Isn't obvious that Sakura-chan doesn't love you anymore?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed a dangerous red color that showed his anger. He was glaring at Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru who were glaring right back. When he opened his mouth to speak, a flash of pink, dark blue, wheat yellow, and brown flashed in everyone's vision. Sasuke stopped and stared wide eyed as the four girls stood in front of the other three that had hurt them earlier that day. When did they get so fast!?

"Sasuke, I would stop whatever you are planning and I would stop it right now. If you want to hurt anyone in this room, you will have to go through us first. I will not allow you to hurt my friends or Deidara, and if we have to kill you just to make sure, we will." Sakura said while she, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten all got into fighting poses.

Sasuke burst into hysterical laughter at that. "YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME!? ALL YOU'RE GOOD FOR IS HELPING TO RESTORE MY CLAN! YOU ARE TOO WEAK TO FIGHT ME, ALL FOUR OF YOU ARE!" Sasuke's tone of voice sent shivers down Sakura's spine.

"SHUT UP! If I can defeat Itachi, I sure as hell can beat YOU, you whore!" Sakura screeched while her Inner was just dying to take over and rip the boy in front of her to shreds.

"You-you beat Itachi?" Sasuke asked breathlessly while staring at Sakura in shocked amazement.

"Yeah she did, and the rest of us defeated an Akatsuki member each. So how weak am I now, bitch?" Ino asked. The boys behind them all looked at them in surprise. They had all defeated an Akatsuki member?!

"OKAY! This ends NOW!" Pein boomed. Everyone looked at him as he walked in between the two groups. "I don't know why all of you are ready to kill each other for some petty reasons, but obviously you aren't going to leave until you get to hurt someone and the guys aren't going to believe you until they see you each fight a member. So I want everyone but Sakura and Hidan up on the stands." With that, Pein walked up to the balcony like stands with his cloak billowing behind him. Hidan stood in front of the still angered Sakura and felt like he could pee his pants anytime soon.

"BEGIN!" Konan yelled out. Hidan stood frozen as Sakura ran at him with her fist pulled back. Before she could land a punch, Hidan snapped out of it and jumped away, his heart racing thirty three miles an hour. He heard a growl coming from Sakura's direction and began to run away from the angered she devil.

"STOP RUNNING, YOU BIG, STUPID SCAREDY CAT!" Sakura screeched while her fist in the air. Pein sighed as everyone, except Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru, all laughed at the scene. This was going to be a long day.

~Konoha Gates- East Gate- The Rest Of Konoha 12, Karin And Her Group, And Temari~

Everyone was standing in front of the gates, wondering how all of this began in the first place. Wondering if they would ever find the girls or the boys at all. Wondering if they would agree to come back or if they would have to force them. They all hoped they would come back without resistance, but that was highly unlikely. Temari and Karin were both praying the girls would be okay and that none of the men there had done anything to them. "Are we all ready to go?" asked a bored voice from the shadows. They all turned their heads in that direction.

"KAKASHI!?" everyone in the team yelled out in surprise, except Shino. Kakashi gave them all his eye crinkle smile as he waved to them.

"Yo. Tsunade must not have mentioned, but I am team captain for this mission. Now, once again, are you all ready to go or not?" He asked as his eyes skimmed over each person. Immediately, all set their backs straight and put on a confident face. "Let's head out!" He yelled out.

"Hai!" was heard a second before everyone took off onto the trees.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, do you think the girls will be okay? I'm worried about them." Choji asked, adding the last sentence as an afterthought. Everyone heard his question and turned to him.

Kakashi mentally sighed as he took in the looks of his team. "Yes, Choji, I think they will be alright. The girls are a lot tougher and stronger than they look. Don't count them out just yet. If anything, I think the girls are actually scaring the Akatsuki more than the Akatsuki are scaring the girls. If I recall, Sakura was the apprentice of Tsunade, a Sannin and the Fifth Hokage with monstrous strength." Everyone who had seen Sakura's strength all shivered. That girl was too strong for her own damn good.

"I think they are alright. They have Sakura to scare them away if they get too close. And now Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke to protect them. They must be alright." Temari said before she began muttering those same sentences to herself.

~Sound Base- Same Dark Room- Orochimaru and Kabuto~

"Kabuto, how do you suppose we get Sasuke-kun to our base?" Orochimaru asked as he and his partner (Personal Man Slut) began discussing their new plan.

"I'm not sure, but if I had to say, we should try and kidnap those kuniochis. Then we could have the Kyuubi jinchuriki and Sasuke-kun at our sides. If we are able to kidnap Konan, we may be able to bargain with Pein and you could be the leader of Akatsuki, Orochimaru-sama."

And one creepy smile was placed onto his face. "Perfect idea. Jirobo, Sakon, Ukon, Kimimaro, Tayuya, and Kidomaru! I need you five down here, now!" When the five were down there, grumbling about being interrupted while training, Orochimaru continued. "You five have a mission. I want you to kidnap the female Akatsuki members. Contact me when you have them hidden away somewhere so we can get them when the Akatsuki members set out to find them." He then burst into his weird, creepy laughter as the five stalked away.

~Akatsuki Base- Living Room- After Fights~

All the Akatsuki members were each sitting at their couch. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were smirking in victory while Hidan, Zetsu, Deidara, and Kisame were all sulking as they had lost to the girls. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru had all been very surprised that the girls had won against on Akatsuki member. "So, what do you guys want to do? AND NO WEDDING PLANNING!" Pein first asked before yelling the second part as Konan opened her mouth.

Her eyebrow twitched slightly in irritation. "I wasn't going to say that, you idiot. I was going to suggest we watch a movie or something. But if you don't want to, I can take the girls and us five can all go wedding planning together." She hmphed at the end of her sentence while crossing her arms.

"I vote on a movie, yeah!" Deidara chirped in a much happier mood now that Sakura has given him a kiss. Said pinkette was cuddled into his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Sasori rolled his eyes while bringing Ino to lay on top of him as he lay down on the couch. "I say we have a movie marathon. The girls need to relax after those battles. And Hidan." Sasori added as he remembered the horrible beating Hidan took from Sakura. Everyone in the room burst into laughter as the same memory went through their heads.

"Oi, Oi, Oi! I didn't see you fighting her! You would have done the same thing, puppet freak!" Hidan yelled while pointing at Sasori with his eyes wide and white. (you know the anime style type?) Hinata was giggling as she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his body relax a little as she snaked her arms around his neck in a sweet embrace.

"You can fuss all you want, Hidan, but we all know that you're ass was totally kicked by a girl. And you can't say anything about her strength, either." Kisame said while chuckling and throwing his hands behind him onto the top of the couch.

"Yeah! Even when we were gennin and Sakura-chan wasn't Tsunade's apprentice, she could still send me flying with one punch! She is super strong!" Naruto piped up while rubbing his cheek that Sakura had punched so many times before.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "It's not my fault you always annoyed me! And then there were times you were being a pervert!" She crossed her arms over her chest as she gave a small put. Deidara grinned down at her.

"At least I know I'm safe from getting a beat down, yeah. Never was a pervert and don't plan on being one anytime soon. And I bet if the other girls are like you, Hidan has to drop his perverted self or risk dying by Hinata's hands, yeah!" Kisame started to howl with laughter as small giggle and deep chuckles went around the room.

"Don't worry! I already learned my lesson! I just accidently brushed her chest and the next thing I know I'm on the other side of the room with a worried Hinata over me." Hidan said while pouting a little as Hinata giggled nervously.

"Man, I remember when Hinata was too shy and would blush at everything. They were such nice times and it wasn't very scary to hang around her. But then again, it's also fun to watch as people run away from the evilly cackling Hinata." Tenten said while rubbing her hands together in that evil master mind way.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped at Tenten before Itachi placed his head in her lap. "I'm actually surprised how each of us aren't scared of our own girlfriends. I say that is quite the accomplishment, especially for Deidara seeing as how Sakura can break a mountain with one fist alone." Deidara grinned before standing up and bowing as everyone applauded him.

Shikamaru gave an extra round of applause before saying "I applaud you all for being able to stand their quick tempers, especially Deidara, once again. Sakura was known to have an even worse temper than Tsunade herself."

Naruto began to rub his ear at memories of Tsunade yelling at him. "Can't forget about Baa-chan and her yelling, dattebayo. Nearly made me do def in one ear once." Naruto muttered, but everyone heard and burst into laughter again.

"The reason for that was because you would keep calling her an old woman, baka." Ino muttered while rolling her eyes. Sometimes, she still had to wonder how he was able to be a shinobi.

"Man, I really wish Konoha and Akatsuki had become friends long ago. Then we could have watched all this go on while no one knew." Pein mused aloud.

Ino and Sakura met each other's eyes as they started to form a plan. Speaking with only their eyes, they decided Sakura would speak. "Leader-sama," When Pein turned his eyes on her, she continued and chose to ignore everyone else as they all looked at her. "I was wondering, do you think you and Konoha could become allies? I mean, there is no doubt Konoha is going to send a search party after the eight of us, so I figured we could why not try to persuade them into agreeing? This could help both the Akatsuki and Konoha in the long run. Then everyone is this room could be friends and we could all walk down the streets of Konoha together." Sakura and Ino were praying to every god up there that Pein would agree. After a few minutes of thinking and eagerly awaiting, Pein opened his mouth.

"The only flaw is what if the Hokage doesn't agree? I need to know what we will do then, Sakura." He said, obviously challenging her.

"I'm the Hokage's apprentice; she listens to whatever idea I have. I can talk her into agreeing to this plan. Just please, Leader-sama, let me give this a try." Sakura said desperately while looking into his eyes.

Pein sighed and stoop up. "I guess, but we should also go meet our guests. They will be here within a few minutes and we should begin our discussions with them soon." Everyone nodded and followed him out, Sakura and Ino high fiving on their way out.

~Ame Gates- North Gate- Search Party And The Akatsuki~

The search party was getting close to Ame when they felt 18 different chakra signatures. They all stopped when the tree line ended and looked on in shock as 18 figures stood at the gate. The pouring rain came to a sudden halt and all eyes went wide. The entire Akatsuki were standing there looking up at them. The one with bright orange hair stepped forward. "Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, please come down here. You and I have some business to discuss." His deep voice boomed out to them.

Kakashi took a hesitant step forward before complying after seeing Sakura nod her head. "If you don't mind my asking, but what is your name?" He swore he saw a quick quirk of his lips before it disappeared.

"My name is Pein and I am the leader of the Akatsuki. I wish to discuss a few things with you regarding a treaty between Akatsuki and Konoha. And do not think the Akatsuki will betray you; we are not ones to betray allies. Sakura Haruno brought this to my attention that we could bring peace to these two villages with a treaty. That will also be the first step to my goal; to bring world peace." Pein stated. Kakashi looked very surprised before thinking it over. He opened his mouth to respond.

**I'm going to leave it off there so you guys will want to kill me to know what happens next ;) Anyway, if any of you have read my other story, do you think I should continue? And don't forget to state which story you want after this! Oh and also, I might not update on the other story until next Wednesday so I can give people time to vote for their couple on my page! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! (Don't forget to chose! –I am only trying to drill this into your memory :3-)**


	13. Chapter 13

How Weak Am I Now?

**Don't forget to vote on my page!**

**Don't Own Naruto!**

~Ame Gates- Night- Akatsuki and Search Party~

Kakashi opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't think of one. How was he when the most wanted criminal from the most wanted criminal organization asked you to make a treaty with them? Yeah, thought so. "I am not the one who can easily agree to this, that is the Hokage's job. However, I can escort you to the village in the morning. We will want to get to the village by nightfall so they cannot see all of you. And since we will be staying here for tonight, how about we call it a truce and we can all find some place to sleep?" Kakashi asked with his famous eye crinkle smile.

Pein nodded. "I see that fit, but we cannot allow you to see where our base is for specific reasons, such as if the treaty brakes or is not made." He then turned to all of the Akatsuki members and the girls. "You all will need to pack essentials for an overnight stay. If the Hokage allows the treaty, we will come back to get the rest. If not, we still have everything here and ready to go. And Ino, that means no colorful lights on this trip." Pein sent her a glare as Ino began to stalk away behind the rest of the group.

"No matter what he says, I am still taking that stuffed penguin." Hidan muttered to Hinata who began giggling. As the rest of the group disappeared into the misty village due to the rain, the search party looked over at the guys.

"Well, it seems we finally found them. Sasuke-kun, are you and Sakura-chan dating?" Lee asked, crossing his fingers that he would say no so he would have his chance.

Sasuke glared over at a random tree, feeling his blood boil at the memory of Deidara and Sakura lip locked in a passionate kiss. "No." he ground out.

Lee perked up, thinking that he would finally have his chance to be with Sakura, until Neji spoke up. "All four girls have found someone different. They are each taken by a new person, who all seems to be the exact opposite of us four."

"Who has taken my blossom!? I shall fight him for her heart!" Lee declared as his eyes went aflame with a determined passion. He would not lose his lovely cherry blossom once again!

"For whose heart, yeah?" a deep and ominous voice asked from behind him. Lee turned around and was met with a tall male that had long golden hair that was falling past his shoulder and azure eyes with a gray tint. His eyes were glaring very hard down at Lee that he almost peed his pants. As the blonde opened his mouth to speak, or threaten, a voice was heard.

"Deidara-kun, please calm down. You know I would never leave you." Lee watched as the blonde's eyes, or eye seeing as how only one was visible, immediately softened as a pair of arms snaked around his waist from behind. Lee looked over the now stated Deidara's shoulder and felt his heart break. Sakura was staring up at the blonde with soft, green eyes that Lee had always wanted to be looking at him.

Kakashi watched as his only female student suddenly wrapped her arms around the tall blonde's waist and look up him. He could only widen his eyes as he watched the exchange between the kuniochis and Akatsuki men. It seems as though they each had snagged a new man each. "As you can tell, they are couples. They are also partners. That is why they chose each other, they became close to each while they were here. It was quite interesting watching the boys melt like butter under the girls' gazes." Kakashi jumped nearly twenty feet in the air when the voice suddenly spoke. He looked to his right and saw Pein with a blue haired woman that had amber eyes. "This is Konan, my partner."

Kakashi nodded his head toward the woman. "It's nice to meet, you Konan-san. I guess you already know who I am, don't you?" Konan smiled sweetly while nodding her head.

"KONAN-CHAN! COME OVER HERE!" Ino's loud voice boomed. The three turned and saw Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Karin, and Temari all waving her over. She smiled before walking over with a bounce in her step. "Konan-chan, this is Temari-chan and Karin-chan. They were our other best friends from when we lived in Konoha! And now all of us girls can be best friends together! This will be so much fun!" Ino began to squeal as the others watched her in mild amusement. She seemed like she was on a sugar rush.

Konan turned toward the two other girls she didn't get to meet until now. "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you two. I have heard many stories from these four physcos here. I have wanted to meet since the first day I heard about you." Konan smiled as paper began to peel off her. Within five seconds, two bouquets of flowers were in her hands. Temari and Karin looked up her from their flowers in awe.

"Wow, that is so cool. All I can do is control wind with this giant fan on my back." Temari said while motioning towards said fan.

"That is better than what I can do, at least. All I can do is find chakra signatures. But still, it's quite amazing. I'm not sure I have ever met someone who is made of paper and can peel it off her body with chakra and then turn it into am attack. It must be very handy to be able to do that." Karin said while she pushed her glasses up.

"Oh yeah, Konan-chan is the best. She even helps us scare the boys sometimes. It is a lot of fun. And now that you two are with us, we can do it a lot more!" Sakura said as she popped up out of nowhere with the other three right behind her. All girls shared an evil smile.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to ruin this reunion, but shouldn't we start heading off into the woods to look for a place to sleep? There are 27 of us in one group and I don't think we want to just travel in broad day light with this many people." Suigestu said dryly while looking very bored.

Pein rolled his eyes as all the Akatsuki members, minus the four boys, looked at him, awaiting his orders. "Let's go!" Pein's voice boomed as he, and the others, dropped their Akatsuki cloaks on the ground and headed out. The search party and four boys watched them in amazement as they all darted off in one direction.

~Two Hours Later- Midnight- Large Cave~

The group of 27 (so many people!) stopped when they saw a giant cave. Pein turned to Kakashi. "Is this where we will be staying tonight, Kakashi?" he asked with hardly any emotion. Kakashi sweatdropped. How much emotion these people put into their words must get exhausting after a while.

"Hai, this is where we will stay. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, you four will be the watchers. If anybody comes too close, you alert each other and the one closest to the cave will awake everyone, else, understood?" Kakashi said while looking at the four, who in turn nodded their understanding. He pulled out four walkie talkies from… well no one knows. "If you are too far apart or if you need to contact Neji to see if there really is an enemy there or not, use these. Now, get going!" Kakashi barked at them when he distributed all the walkie talkies. "The rest of you will wait out here will Pein, Juugo, and I set up camp and get the cave ready." Everyone got into different groups when the four headed off.

While everyone else was hanging out and talking with past enemies as if they had best friends for years, Lee walked up to Deidara, who was laying under a tree. "Deidara! I challenge you to a fight for Sakura-chan's heart! And I will win!" He proclaimed as his eyes shown with fire. Deidara boredly opened one eye when he felt a shadow fall upon him. He scowled up at the bushy eye browed young teen.

"And what exactly makes you think she would want you, yeah." He spat angrily while glaring up at Lee.

Lee blinked. "Well, who wouldn't want me? I am handsome and I am the master of taijutsu, which also means I have good muscles." Lee boasted about himself while pointing to his chest. Deidara scowled even more at him. Did he really think he could beat him with taijutsu?

"I don't see how taijutsu will help, yeah. I am a long range fighter and I use explosives. I already know you will lose without even fighting you, yeah." And with that, Deidara stood up, walked over to Sakura, sat down behind her, and wrapped his arm around her waist while placing his chin on her shoulder. "Hey, gorgeous." He said while kissing her cheek. Sakura giggled lightly before continuing on with the conversation with the girls, who had been momentarily squealing at the cuteness of the Deidara and Sakura fluffiness.

~Somewhere In The Forest-1 20 Feet From Camp- Sasuke~

Sasuke was walking in the forest, watching everything closely. For some reason, he was feeling unnerved and he couldn't place his finger on it. Maybe it was the fact that the he-she had taken Sakura from him. He glared intensely at a random tree as the memory of the two kissing on his bed came up. He felt a snarl curl his lips as he thought about how closely Sakura had pulled herself to his chest when Sasuke walked into the room.

"My, my, someone seems a little angry today. Is it because the love of their life is with someone else who actually shows emotions?" A deep voice said, followed by a few snickers.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sasuke asked while making a grab for his kunai, ready to activate the Sharingan at a moment's notice. When no one answered or came out from the trees, Sasuke snarled. "I SAID, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Sasuke screeched, obviously very annoyed.

"Man, and here I thought MY PMSing was bad. Someone needs some pads or something." A female said sounding very amused. Sasuke growled and threw his kunai to where he heard the voice from. "Hey! Watch it! That almost hit me! We are supposed to be taking you somewhere, and then you can get strong enough to take down blondie back there and keep the girl for yourself. But how can we do that when you are trying to kill me!?" Sasuke froze at what the girl said. Take him somewhere to get strong enough to beat up that blonde bastard and take Sakura as his forever?

"Show yourselves first. Then we will talk." Sasuke said as he placed his kunai back, not really trusting these people. An annoyed sigh was heard before five figures came out of the trees. One had six arms, four of which were protruding from his back; another with two heads that would switch every now and then, another that was larger than Choji, a man white hair in two ponytails, and a woman with long, red hair. Sasuke noticed the headband on the spiderlike guy's forehead. He narrowed his eyes at it. "You five are from Sound. So I guess Orochimaru asked you to get me."

The red headed girl smirked at him. "Someone is smart, no? Now, what do you say chicken ass, this is a once in a life chance. We _were_ going to kidnap the girls, but why would we need to when we have you right here in front of us?" The girl cooed the last part, making all the others from Sound Five stare at her as if she had just said she and Orochimaru raped Kabuto while singing the Barney theme song. "What!? You guys are looking at me as if had seven heads!" she yelled out to them.

"It's just that you aren't ever like this. What has you so hyped up, anyway?" The man with th white hair asked as his face began to show amusement. The girl just huffed and crossed her arms, not bothering to answer the question. The man then turned to Sasuke. "Do you accept our offer or refuse, Sasuke-san?" His green eyes were staring intently into Sasuke's onyx eyes. Sasuke opened his mouth.

~Somewhere In The Forest- 70 Miles From Camp- Neji~

Neji had his Byakugan activated while walking around the forest. Something in the pit of his stomach didn't feel right and he couldn't help but feel that they may end up losing someone that night. But if to death or by kidnap, he had no idea. A small _bzzt_ had awoken him from his thoughts. _"Neji, it's Sasuke. I'm chasing down some enemies from Sound. Don't tell anyone, though, okay? I can deal with them on my own." _Sasuke's voice came out of the walkie talkie. Neji looked down at it in disbelief.

"Are you sure? I can come over and help you if you need it." Neji asked, hoping the sudden pit like feeling in his stomach would go away soon. The bad feeling that he had had earlier came back again ten times stronger. He didn't want Sasuke to go out there all alone with the possibility of being kidnapped. Orochimaru ran Sound, so it wasn't all that surprising that some of their nins were sent out to attempt his capture.

_"Yes, I am sure. I don't need anyone's help. It is only about five people in all, one girl included. I can hold my own." _Sasuke snapped. Neji put the walkie talkie away, knowing that Sasuke could hold his own against five people, especially if one was a girl (Hey! I take offense to that, Neji-teme!)

But then why did he still have that same bed feeling in the bottom up his stomach?

~Sasuke And Sound Five~

"Did he believe it?" Tayuya, the girl, asked. She was also scowling at him since he degraded her about being a girl. Stupid Uchiha prick, she thought while crossing her arms.

"Yeah, he believed it. He knows I should be able to hold my own in a fight, no matter where they are from. Now hurry up and let's go. I want to be able to have Sakura as my own before the he-she is able to get her." Sasuke grunted before they took off. Tayuya didn't know why, but she was scowling at the thought of Sasuke trying to get Sakura back as his own. She knitted her eyebrows together, not liking the way she immediately wanted to wrap her hands around the girl's neck.

~The Cave- The Next Morning- Everyone Minus Sasuke~

Kakashi's eyes scanned over everyone and then he narrowed his eyes when he noticed someone was missing. "Does anyone know where Sasuke is?" he asked, more to the three other boys that were watching than anyone else. Naruto and Shikamaru shook their heads, but Neji was biting his bottom lip nervously while switching his weight onto different feet every few minutes. "Neji…" Kakashi said in his warning tone of voice. Neji' eyes looked over him before turning away and sighing.

"Ok, I know where he is. Well, not exactly, but I know what he is doing. He called me last night on the walkie talkie and told me found some enemies. He said he could fight them off and told me not to tell anyone. I figured he could handle it since there were five and one was a girl, no offense to you seven, though." Neji laughed nervously as the seven girls began to crack their knuckles loudly, adding the last part before Sakura could send her fists flying.

"Does he know where the enemy nins came from, exactly?" Kakashi asked while narrowing his eyes at Neji again. He watched as a bead of sweat fell down Neji's temple as he bit his lip again. Neji swallowed hard before answering.

"Sound." He stated before getting into a position where he held his body with his arms around himself to keep protected. As everyone in the Konoha 12 prepared to beat down Neji with fists and words, Suigetsu stepped in.

"Ok look, I don't know this Sasuke guy very well and I honestly don't care that much for him, but we need to hurry up and get moving. We need to reach Konoha at _**night**_, which will be hard if we are just standing here shouting at each other and trying to hit people. The faster we get to Konoha, the faster we can get this treaty, and the faster we get to search for Sasuke if he doesn't reach Konoha by the time we are finished with all this stuff. Now, let's go shall we?" He asked while hoping to get some sense into the crazy people's heads.

Shikamaru sighed. "He does have a point. It would be better if we just went on a head to Konoha. I think this treaty is more important. For all we know, Sasuke may have beaten them and just lost a large amount of chakra and was forced to sleep somewhere else for the night." Everyone reluctantly agreed as they sent chakra to their feet, and jumped off. Everyone who knew of the cursed seal was feeling anxious, knowing that if someone were to word their sentences just right, they could convince Sasuke to come with them to Sound. The pit in Neji's stomach intensified as he the feeling of dread wound around his shoulders while he thought of the possibility of Sasuke accepting the invitation to Sound without any hesitation.

~Konoha Gates- Midnight- The Same Large Group~

The large group finally arrived at Konoha after a day of running non-stop. "So who is going in to speak with Tsunade-sama?" Choji asked while looking at the group of 26 people.

"I say it should be Sakura, Kakashi, Pein, and Deidara. I mean Sakura is the Hokage's apprentice, Kakashi was the team leader for this mission, Pein is the leader for Akatsuki, so I'm sure that was an obvious reason, and Deidara just to prove that the Akatsuki won't betray Konoha." Shikamaru said. "What?" he asked as the entire was giving him looks of awe.

Pein was the first to get over it. "We just never expected for someone to be so smart. But anyway, let's go you three! The quicker we get this over with, the quicker we can finally move here. And the least amount of time with the Hokage the better." Pein mumbled the last part to himself.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see Tsunade-shishou again!" Sakura chirped while twining her fingers with Deidara, who smiled down at her.

Kakashi nodded. "Well let's go, then!" With that, the four took off at high speeds, leaving the other 22 in the forest out by the gates. It only took two minutes to reach the Hokage Tower at their speeds. "So, who is going to knock on the door?" Kakashi asked while scratching the back of his head. Sakura rolled her eyes.

She stepped while pulling Deidara with her. She knocked on the door three times before she stopped. A faint and slurry 'Come in!' was heard from the other side of the door. Sakura opened and smiled seeing her shishou in a drunken state on her desk. "Hey, shishou, it's been a while, hasn't it?" she asked. All four watched in amusement as Tsunade sat straight up, all traces of her ever being drunk gone as she stared at Sakura with shock.

**This is chapter 13! Ok, so I already started on my next story and chapter 1 is posted, but chapter 2 will come after I finish this story! And am I the only one that noticed the Tayuya and Sasuke small moment? It was mostly dealing with Tayuya's feelings, though. And then there was the fact of the group with 27 people! My lord, right!? Anyway, check out 'My Sister's Best Friend'. The first chapter is pretty long with a bunch random babbling (not really, it's descriptions) that will also be in pretty much every chapter, so you can tell it's going to be a long story.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Author's Note

Author's Notes

**Okay, first things first, this entire thing is an author's note to tell you guys about some things that are going down this summer.**

**First are my stories. So, I'm currently working on three stories; one that has yet to be posted. 'How Weak Am I Now?' will only have one more chapter+epilogue that will be uploaded tomorrow. I am still working in 'My Sister's Best Friend, so that may be Thursday, possibly Friday. Now, I have this new story that I thought of while watching a YouTube video (I will speak about it later) and it's called 'Friends Forever'. It's going to be a very long story, just so you know, and will be anti-Konoha and pro-Sound. Here is the summary: **When Sasuke comes back to the village, Sakura and Ino are overjoyed. Though they dropped all feeling for him, they still cared. But two girls take it differently and play nasty; they do horrendous crimes around the village disguised as Ino and Sakura. The two are exiled from the village as these girls begin to take over their lives. Sakura and Ino soon learn that even though they are rivals, they are still best friends and decide to take the journey together. Along the way, they bump into the Akatsuki duo Sasori and Deidara in a cave. Both groups soon learn that they have a lot in common, aside from the looks. All four team up to rise against Konoha and the Akatsuki (which they had escaped from) that are trying to take over the world. They join ranks with Sound, who they found out had been trying to stop this from the beginning. But during this rebellion, can the four stop themselves from falling in love with each other? Friendship- InoxSaku/SasoxDei Brother/Sister thing- DeixIno/SasoxSaku Romance- DeixSaku/SasoxIno. **I will have the Deidara and Sasori come in possibly at chapter 4 because the story is mostly about how Sakura and Ino are close friends who try to save the world from two villages trying to take over. There will be a lot of OCs and slight OOC at times, but not much. And the reason for the brother/sister relationships is to show that even enemies can have a family like bond with someone who looks like them.**

**Next is my poll. I have a poll on my page for the next story I should do. I probably won't start on it until I am half way finished with 'My Sister's Best Friend, so that will give you enough time to vote. I have so many ideas, it's crazy! Like, I'll just be staring at an apple and I'll suddenly get an idea! No joke!**

**Next is a love triangle. If you don't like any of the stories I have on my page, feel free to give your story idea with a love triangle (can be anyone) and if I like it, I will post it. I promise. BUT! I must say this! I don't write any Deidara pairing unless it's with Sakura. I'm just a huge fan of that couple, but I will do any other pairing. (NOTE: do not expect good Yuri/yoai pairings from me)**

**This is actually about 'Friends Forever'. To get in the feel of it, listen to 'Summertime Sadness' by Lana Del Rey. It actually kinda goes along with the story and I'm very addicted to the song. It is beautiful 3. Another thing, I will have mini clips from episodes that will deal with Sakura and sometimes Ino to get a feel of what will happen or just because. **

**Now, as I said, there was a video that somehow got this idea for 'Friends Forever' into my head. Look up KisaIta/InoSaku Summertime Sadness on YouTube and watch it. It should be the first video on there. You will fall in love, I promise you.**

**Now, this one may come as a shock to you, but today was my last day as an eighth grader (Yeah, I'm fourteen, problem!?) so I'm very sad because some people aren't going to the same school as me next year and I'm going to miss so many of my teachers that I will never see again T_T. So that is why I did not try to post anything today. This is my note and apology letter X3 **

**-Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment or vote!**


	15. Chapter 14

How Weak Am I Now?

**Okay, so I think this may be the last chapter you guys. Of course there will be an epilogue for ten years later. So yeah, a LOT of things are going to happen in this chapter. It's so sad isn't it? I think I may post the epilogue today if I get to finish it. How many of you are going to be sad? Well, I don't think you should worry much; I have two new fics I am going to be doing over summer.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto.**

*********************0******************0*********** ******0**

~Konoha Tower- Hokage's Tower- Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, Deidara, And Pein~

Tsunade sat up in her chair so fast, you would think she had gotten whiplash. Sakura was in front of her, smiling. In front of her. Sakura. _"SAKURA!"_ Tsunade screamed while jumping out of her seat and throwing Sakura to the ground in a bear hug. This move startled the other people in the room, not really expecting for Sakura to be jumped. "I MISSED YOU! PLEASE STAY IN KONOHA! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO IF YOU _JUST STAY!"_ Sakura twitched a little from underneath Tsunade while sending the others a pleading look. Pein and Deidara looked flabbergasted while Kakashi was snickering.

"There, there Tsunade, it's okay. I will stay here, but we need to discuss something with you, first." Sakura cooed when she noticed that no one else was going to help her at all. She sent a quick glare to the boys in front of her while trying to push Tsunade off.

"Oh, yes, what is it that you want to discuss with me?" Tsunade asked while finally getting off of Sakura. When she turned to go to her desk, she nearly jumped when she saw who was standing in front of it. Though they weren't wearing an Akatsuki cloak, she recognized them easily. Deidara and Pein. "What are you two doing here!? If you think I will allow you to steal my medic again or take over Konoha, you better get out of here now!" She snarled at them. They both sent each other amused looks before Sakura stepped in.

"Well, you see Tsunade-sama, that is what I wanted to discuss with you. You see, I think it would do both the villages of Ame and Konoha good if we created a treaty with the Akatsuki. Other villages have wanted to start wars for no reason. Take Sound for example. Orochimaru wants to start a war with Konoha because he wants it destroyed. If we have the Akatsuki on our side, we would have an advantage in the war." Sakura finished her long speech with a long exhale of breath and promptly fell down on the ground. Deidara squatted down to pick her up and held her bridal style to his chest. Tsunade raised her eyebrows at that.

"What's this? Are you two dating?" Tsunade asked with an amused undertone to her voice. Her question was answered when they both blushed the color red of a cherry. "Okay then, let's began our discussion of the treaty, Pein. Kakashi, you give the mission report to Shizune. Sakura, I want you to get the rest of the group and bring them here. I will assign rooms to each person. DISMISSED!" Tsunade stated the first few things calmly before barking/screeching her command. The three were tripping over each other while trying to get to the door and Pein was just having a heart attack. No big deal. She turned back to Pein. "Now, let's begin." She stated as if she hadn't just screeched anything. Pein could only nod. Add someone else to the list of people that scares him.

~Konoha Gates- Thirty Minutes Later- Everyone Minus Sasuke, Kakashi, And Pein~

When Deidara and Sakura returned alone, everyone began to think something horrible happened. Sakura, sensing ever one's discomfort, immediately began to explain. "Pein and Tsunade are discussing the treaty right now as we speak and Kakashi is discussing his mission with Shizune. Tsunade told to come here and retrieve you guys and take you back to the Hokage Tower. Everyone is going to be given a room there, yes, even you guys." Sakura said when she noticed all of Konoha 12 looking like they were going to ask her about where they were going to stay. Everyone nodded as Kisame grinned.

"Lead the way then, pinky!" Kisame hollered while everyone in the Akatsuki rolled their eyes at him. He was a weirdo.

"As soon as you stop calling me that, fishy." Sakura deadpanned as she began to walk away. Kisame began to grumble under his breath about how he was not a fish. Deidara shook his head, a smirk playing on his lips. He twined his fingers with Sakura's as the mouth on his palm placed small, gentle kisses on her palm. He watched as Sakura attempted to hide the smile on her face, a small pink tint spreading across her cheeks.

"Oi, lovebirds! If you would pay attention, we could get to the Hokage Tower quicker!" Kiba called out howling with laughter with Kisame. Sakura and Deidara sent him a glare as Ino smacked him over the head. "OW! What the hell was that for!?" Kiba called after her. Ino was dragging Sasori along with her and stopped next to Sakura.

"That was for Sakura! Just be glad she wasn't the one to hit you. You would probably be in the ground right now, Kiba." Ino smirked while her and Sakura high-fived each other. Sasori and Deidara shared amused glances with each other while they heard Kiba cursing in the background.

When they finally made it to the Hokage's office, they all saw Pein standing at the desk with Tsunade, both writing on a piece of paper. When they glanced up, Pein rolled the paper and stuffed it into pant pocket. "Well, we have compromised a plan with each other. Akatsuki members, we will retrieve our things tomorrow from base when he go on our search to find Sasuke Uchiha. Right now, though, we will be going to bed. Sakura will show us our rooms." Pein stated.

"Wow! Wait a second! Who said _I _was going to be showing the rooms!?" Sakura said as she pointed to the two people in front of her. Tsunade's face went hard and threatening as she glared at her apprentice. "Because whoever said that was a very smart person and had a good idea!" Sakura said while laughing nervously and sweatdropping, hoping she wouldn't get killed by her mentor. Everyone else had amused looking faces at her until they saw the Hokage's face. Even Pein looked as though he was about to pee his pants.

Tsunade began to cackle evilly before hacking (BWAHAHA-HACK HACK COUGH) Everyone only raised an eyebrow or blinked in surprise. "Ok, anyway, enough of that. Sakura, you are to take Ino, Sasori, Hidan, Hinata, Itachi, Tenten, yourself, and Deidara to room 402. Pein, Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, and Kakuzu go to room 403. Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Choji, Shino, and Rock Lee go to room 404. Karin, Temari, Suigetsu, and Juugo go to room 405. DISMISSED!" Tsunade screeched while promptly passing out in her chair.

"_This _is the freaking Slug Princess? She just passed out at her desk!" Hidan hollered while pointing at Tsunade. Sakura and Ino, who had been taught under Tsunade, both shrugged; they were used to it.

"Meh, it happens all the time. She drinks sake all the time and then ends up passing out after one of her screeching sessions. It's quite amusing, actually. And once, she threw her chair out the window when Shizune didn't bring her enough sake. The chair ended up hitting a random passerby and they were sent to the hospital. Nothing new." Sakura stated casually while walking out the door with Ino following. The others just gaped at them, wondering how they could be so nonchalant about it. "You guys coming or are you going to sleep in the Hokage's office, tonight?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at them when they just stood there.

"Right! We are coming! No worries, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered while following behind Sakura, the rest taking a moment to snap out of it.

~Sound- Orochimaru's Base- Tayuya~

Long red hair cascaded down her back as brown eyes observed her tan face. Confusion was the only emotion she could pick out, not knowing what those feelings were. Every time Sasuke would bring up that pink haired girl on their way here, Tayuya would suddenly feel sick to her stomach and felt her hands twitch, needing something to choke. But why? Why would she feel like that over a little brat? It wasn't like she liked Sasuke or anything.

Tayuya suddenly felt something in her head, like a small '_click' _and then her eyes widened. Oh, dear lord, she **did** like Sasuke! _No_, she told herself while shaking her head. She didn't feel like that for the stupid Uchiha prick. _Yes you do, you're just too scared to admit it. _A soft voice in the back of her head cooed. Her eyebrows knitted together, her fist clenching.

Before she had the chance to punch her mirror, a knock on her door brought her out of it. She turned to face the intruder and felt the heat rise to her face when she saw the dark headed teen that was just invading her mind. "Tayuya," she felt a shiver go up and down her spine from his voice alone, though it didn't help how her name seemed to easily roll off his tongue, "Orochimaru needs to see you with the rest of the Sound Five." He stated, his eyes looking very bored.

Tayuya nodded and placed the cap on her head before walking out. When she passed him, she gave an arrogant snort, pretending like she didn't like him. She was just praying he didn't notice the way her heart beat super fast in her chest or the bright red shade on her cheeks as she walked out the door.

~Sound- Orochimaru's Base- Sasuke~

When he opened the door, Sasuke felt his heart lurch and his stomach do flip flops with butterflies dancing around. He had never thought someone could look so beautiful with their hair flowing around like hers. And the fact that her hat was off made her more beautiful, her hair flowing down with hidden layers, her brown eyes glowing more, her skin a tan color than what he previously thought was a peach color. When she turned around to face him, he could have sworn he saw red on her cheeks. _Probably mad she saw you, she isn't a big fan, you know, _an arrogant voice snorted. "Tayuya," he found he liked the way her name rolled of his tongue, like liquid gold that didn't burn or cause any damage, "Orochimaru needs to see you with the rest of Sound Five." He stated, hoping his eyes only showed boredom and not what he was feeling. He watched as she nodded and placed that hat on her head before walking out. His ears picked up on the arrogant snort that she gave while walking past him, and that same voice started taunting him again. He stood at the door for a second, trying to figure out why he felt hurt when she brushed him off like a piece of dust before finally giving up and walking to his room. Whatever it is, he could sort it out some other time. But now, he needed to think up a way he could defeat the girly blonde and get Sakura back.

But for some reason that he didn't understand, the need to Sakura back as his own seemed less important than it had a few hours ago. But still, his Uchiha pride got in the way of it, not accepting that he lost what really belonged to him in the first place. Sakura was supposed to be the one who helped him with the remaking of his clan. A boy with raven black hair and brown eyes and a girl with long, layered red hair and onyx eyes flashed across his mind, causing a smile to tug his lips upward. He froze in his tracks as he realized what he thought of.

Dear lord, if this didn't place his feelings out in the open for him, he was more dense than he thought.

~Konoha- Hokage Tower- Sakura, Deidara, Sasori, Ino, Hinata, Hidan, Itachi, and Tenten's room~

Sakura looked at the people around her, her eyebrow sweating as Ino gave her _the look._ Her blue eyes were communicating with her in some way, and the boys watched off in the distance, slightly amazed with hints of amusement here and there. "Hinata," the pinkette called, causing the dark blue haired girl to snap her head up and glare into the green emerald eyes that glared back into her own white pearls, "what is your answer?"

"My answer is," Hinata paused as the boys leaned in to hear, wanting to know what would happen. Hinata's petal pink lips curled into a devious smirk as her eyes light up with a joyous spark. "My answer is… GO FISH!" she shouted as Sakura groaned and threw her cards onto the floor.

"No fair! You win every time we play Go Fish, Hinata! I'm starting to think you cheat with your Byakugan." Ino pouted as Hinata just shrugged and sipped some coke that was next to her. Sasori shook his head as he took a seat next to Ino.

"Maybe we should quit the card game and watch a movie?" he asked as Ino cuddled his shoulder, her arms hugging his with her cheek rubbing like a cat's up and down on his right shoulder. He could have sworn he heard purring from the blonde.

"That's a great idea! And since we are all in our pajamas, we could just go to sleep after the movie is over!" Tenten cheered, her brown shirt flowing up a little as she threw her hands above her head, her gray shorts swishing a little. Itachi rolled his eyes before dragging her onto the bed with him. He placed his head on her chest as she ran her fingers in his hair.

Sakura giggled at the cute sight before grabbing Deidara and flopping onto the bed him. She was wearing the same green t-shirt he had given her with pink shorts that had strawberries placed around it. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat while his hand rubbed her side.

Ino gave Sasori a cute smile while dragging him over to the bed next to Sakura's, being mindful that she didn't trip over the long, light blue pajama pants. She began to cuddle with Sasori's shoulder again, her dark purple tank top clinging her like a second skin. He kept his arm around her waist as she practically snuggled his arm off.

Hidan groaned as he got up from the comfy spot on the floor. He picked up Hinata, bridal style, and walked over their bed. He flopped them both on there, Hinata in his lap, his fingers running through her hair. She was wearing a golden t-shirt and lavender shorts with white moons spreading over the cloth. "What exactly are we going to watch?" he asked while looking over the room.

"Let's watch something scary! I want to be scared!" Tenten cackled crazily, scaring the wits out of Itachi as everyone prayed for him. Tenten hopped off the bed and scrambled over to the DVDs that had just coincidentally just appeared out of thin air by the T.V. She began to look and the covers and would throw them over her shoulder if she didn't like it. Some would even hit Hidan, which had Hinata giggling up a storm. "AH-HA!" Tenten shouted when she found a movie: Tucker and Dale vs. Evil (OMG! You **need** to watch that movie if you haven't already! It's so funny!)

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her choice. "That one? Isn't that about the batshit crazy college kids and two hillbillies that are harmless?" she asked, trying to contain her giggles. That movie had had her laughing a lot once and she loved it. Her grin grew when she saw Tenten nod her head and pop in the movie. The bun haired girl (yes, their hair is normal now) ran back over to Itachi and began to run her finger through his hair again.

~Konoha- Hokage Tower- The Group After The Movie~

Everyone in the room was laughing. In all honesty, the movie wasn't that funny, they were more over laughing at how stupid most people were. "OM gosh! (Lol. 7th grade insider X3) How could a group of people be so stupid?!" Ino howled while laughing. Sasori was behind her, laughing as well. The red head had never laughed so hard or just ever laughed. It was a rare thing but it was an amazing feeling. A feeling he only got with Ino, his beautiful princess.

"Try being on Team Seven! Then you'll know!" Sakura said before her, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino all busted their guts while laughing. Deidara was snuggling in the crook of Sakura's neck, placing feather light kisses on her shoulder, a wide smile on his face at hearing her laughter. His stomach was bubbling with butterflies, a feeling he started to get only after Sakura came into his life. If he was honest, it was the best feeling ever.

"More like just hang out with all the male shinobi and you'll find out!" Tenten howled from another burst of giggles. Her head was placed right above Itachi's heart on his chest, which the said male could feel beating faster than any other time in his life. But it was a wondrous feeling, something he never felt unless Tenten was close by. And he welcomed every bit of it.

"More like just Kiba! Hang out with him for one hour and you will see how _one person _can be so stupid!" Hinata barely managed to say in between her loud giggles. Her head was placed in Hidan's lap, who was smiling very widely, a rare occurrence for him. But, he found himself smiling more and more each day he was with the Hyuuga heiress. Though it hurt his cheek muscles, he was very glad he could smile like this again.

It was then something seemed to dawn on all four boys. They were falling for these girls, if they hadn't already. But they didn't seem to try and shy away from it, or to ignore it. No, they embraced it as hard as they embraced their girls. Hey, when you are a ninja, you need to grasp every piece of happiness you can and hold onto it. Who knew when the next time would come around.

~Sound- Orochimaru's Base- Sasuke~

The young Uchiha was walking around the lair, already having his feelings now sorted out. It was true that there was no love at first sight, but that didn't mean there was no way two people could feel pulled to each other in some way. And that was how felt with Tayuya. No, he didn't love her, yet there was something, _something _that pulled him to her. And it was scary. He had never felt like this before and seeing as how there was so many fan girls in Konoha, it was also a weird feeling. Like an invisible magnet was pulling the two together. But it also felt nice.

He was brought from his musings when he heard an arrogant snort. _Her _arrogant snort. "Lost, Uchiha?" she asked with a taunting smirk playing across her lips. Sasuke snarled and glared at her, but it only felt half-hearted.

"Why do you care?" he practically spat as he walked past the still smirking red head. She began to walk beside him, matching his steps with her own.

"Just wanted to know if the great and mighty Uchiha could get lost or not. And it seems you have because this is the way to the kitchen, mister smarty pants." Tayuya laughed when Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched.

"I know that," no he didn't, "I was on my way to grab something to eat." He huffed while crossing his arms. Tayuya laughed again from next to him.

"Sure you were, Sasuke. Sure you were." She said sarcastically, a smile playing across her lips. Unbeknownst to her, the same smile was on Sasuke's lips.

Oh, yeah. There was most definitely a magnet pulling those two together.

~Sound- Late Night- Sasuke and Tayuya In Tayuya's Room~

"Say, Tayuya," Sasuke began as he sat on the floor next to her bed. She turned her head toward him, her red hair playing across the pillow, "have you ever thought of leaving Sound. I mean, I know I'm new here and all, but this place… This base is just not something that would seem for you. You seem more like an independent soul. Why stick around?"

Tayuya shrugged. "Just because I seem more rough than most girls, doesn't mean that I don't act like one. I want what most other girls do; a knight in shining armor to save me." She gave a weak laugh. "Pretty stupid, huh?" she asked while turning to Sasuke.

"Not really. All girls are entitled to their own dreams. There are just some people who are lucky enough to get their dreams become reality." He turned to her then, a serious look on his usually stoic face. "And I'm pretty sure your knight will come sooner or later." _He may even be sitting in front of you. _Somehow, Tayuya seemed to hear the unspoken sentence, a smile larger than a watermelon gracing her features.

"You are right, Uchiha. I guess you are always right." Sasuke smirked up at her then, and stood up.

"I'm going to room. I'll be back by morning." He stated calmly, but once again, Tayuya got the hidden meaning and began to pack her things into a backpack. She was ready to leave Sound once and for all; now with her knight in shining armor.

~Konoha- Morning- The Couples, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji~

"You eight will be the ones who gets everything from base and, with the help of these three, will search for Sasuke. I would suggest trying Sound since they were the last ninjas he encountered. Everyone else will stay here and I will help them look for a place to stay. Meet me at the old Team Seven training grounds when you arrive." Tsunade explained to the 11 ninja in front of her.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" they all chorused together before jumping off and heading towards Sound since it was closer. "Okay, Sakura, if we get all the way to Sound with no sign of Sasuke anywhere, I want you to create an earthquake to signal most of their shinobi towards us. You and Deidara will stay out there and fight while the rest of us go in and look for Sasuke. Got it?' Shikamaru asked while looking over everyone in the group.

"Of course we do! We aren't idiots, thank you!" Ino said while waving her fist in the air, her face showing annoyance. Sasori was trying to hold her back from punching Shikamaru, who mumbled 'Troublesome' before he sped ahead of the group. "Humph. The nerve of that lazy ass," she grumbled while crossing her arms over her chest. Sasori snickered lightly from her side.

"Exactly how long will it take to get to Sound from Konoha? I want ramen as soon as possible." Naruto said while drooling a little.

"Two… three hours tops." A girlish voice said. Everyone stopped, quite shocked from the random voice and looked up to see a girl with layered red hair that fell to her waist and light brown eyes. She had a smirk adorning her tan face. "'Sup? I'm Tayuya, a former nin from Sound. I take it you guys are looking for Sasuke? He should be around here somewhere…" she trailed off while pivoting her head every which way to look for him. "Oh, there he is! OI, SASUKE! I FOUND SOME PEOPLE WHO ARE LOOKING FOR YA!" She yelled over to her right, scaring the group of ninja below her.

"Who?" asked a male voice. They turned their head to see a tall male with raven hair appear from leaves and stand next to the red head. He blinked down at the group. "Oh, it's you guys. What are you doing here?" He asked, looking very bored. Sakura eyed the lack of distance between the two and smirked with an amused look.

"Where are here to take you to the village, teme! After you left us, we all thought you passed out somewhere and we formed a party to go search for you! Know let's go! We have to head to Ame before we go back to Konoha and I want to get some ramen, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered. Everyone sweatdropped while Tayuya turned to Sasuke.

"This is the person who is your best friend?" she asked with the raise of an eyebrow. Sasuke sighed and nodded. "Well I say we go! Then we can finally be away from Sound. Or I can. You were only there for a day to do 'business'." Tayuya rolled her eyes at him while dropping down into the group with a large smile on her face followed by Sasuke.

"So, why are we going to Ame, exactly? I thought we got everything we needed last time we were there." Sasuke asked as they jumped toward Ame.

"You and the other three did, but the rest of us had been there longer so we had more stuff. And we have to get everyone else's things, too." Ino answered, looking slightly annoyed by his question. Sasuke just grunted while turning to talk with Tayuya, who was glaring at Ino .

~Ame- Akatsuki Hideout- I Think You Guys Know By Now~

"UGHHH! We have so much stuff we are going to have to carry!" Hidan cried with Naruto, who were being pulled into the base by Hinata, followed by everyone else that were looking quite amused at the scene.

"Okay, so everyone has their scrolls, right?" Sakura asked. When everyone nodded, she continued. "Ino and Sasori, you will get the stuff from both of your rooms plus Zetsu's, Tenten and Itachi, the same applies for you but you get Kisame's, Hinata and Hidan, you get your stuff and Kakuzu's, Deidara and I will get our stuff and Tobi's, and the rest of you will get any other room that has things that look to be important, such as the living room, kitchen, and training room. LET'S GO!" She ordered. Naruto got the kitchen (shocker, am I right?), Sasuke and Tayuya got the living room, and Shikamaru and Neji got the training room.

~SasoxIno~

"Man, I remember when I first brought all those things into the room! You were so mad at me at the time!" Ino laughed as she put all her things into the scroll she was carrying. Sasori only rolled his eyes as he put away his books and blue prints of puppets into the scroll. "Don't forget all of your puppets in the other room, Sasori-kun!" Ino chirped while dancing her way over to the closet.

_I just had to fall for the crazy blonde, didn't I? _Sasori inwardly sighed as he walked over to the room with all the puppets. A small smile tugged on his lips as he thought it over. _Yes, I did._

~DeixSaku~

"Ne, Sakura, remember when you first came here and I promised to take you flying?" Deidara mumbled in her ear, placing small kisses on jaw line and cheek as Sakura giggled and got everything together of theirs. "You were so interested in my picture, you said you wanted to see it where I got my inspiration from."

"How could I forget, Deidara? That was the same night you told me we would be sharing a bed." Sakura joked with a small on her lips. She felt Deidara stop with his caress of lips on her skin and turned to see an exasperated look on his face.

"Of all things I said, _that _was the one you remember most?" Sakura nodded, a girlish giggle passing her lips as she stood on her tip toes. She placed a small kiss on his lips before going back to work. Deidara blinked for a second before a wide grin crossed his face. _You chose a great girl._

~ItaxTen~

"Man, I am so going to miss my special training grounds for weapons. It was such a great place, you know? Thanks again for making it." Tenten started with a sad face that quickly changed to a happy one. Itachi smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"I can always make another one in Konoha. And since there will be more space, I can make it bigger. How does that sound?" Itachi asked her, his voice echoing lightly in the hall. Tenten grinned and hugged him around his waist. _She has tied around her little pinky. _

~HidaxHina~

Hidan has grinning as he watched Hinata pick out the books she was going to keep. "This is kinda nostalgic, isn't it?" Her soft voice drifted over to his ears. "It was like just yesterday I came here, right?"

"Yeah, it does." A sigh passed his lips as he hugged Hinata to his body. "Man, now I'm going to have to find another waterfall for you in Konoha. At least it doesn't rain there as much, right?"

Hinata nodded. "Right. And maybe you can find a bigger one this time!" She cheered lightly, kissing his cheek at the same time, before going back to the books. _You are going to love her forever, aren't you?_

~Ame- Outside Akatsuki Base- Everyone~

Sakura gave a sad sigh as she looked up at the base. "I'm going to miss this place a lot. This is where we were healed by some of the most notorious criminals known to mankind." Sakura said, teasing the four other Akatsuki members.

"OI! If you call us sweet, I will pound you into next week!" Hidan started spouting threats, his fist shaking in the air, his veins popping out. He immediately stopped from the glare Deidara sent his way. The blonde smirked as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Awww! How cute! Criminals are sweet to the ones they care about!" Tayuya cooed from Sasuke's side, inwardly laughing as said criminals began to blush and send glares her way.

"You're one to talk. You are nice to Sasuke and you are a criminal." Sasori smirked as Tayuya blushed tomato red and gaped at him. "Now come on, let's go. I don't want to wait around for something to just attack us." He said with a very annoyed face. Deidara gulped and hugged Sakura to him, scare of what would happen if someone annoyed him more. Everyone nodded and decided today was not the day they would become puppets. Only Ino was safe. Maybe Deidara and Sakura, but that was about it.

Shikamaru sighed as he took off after everyone else. Why were they running so much today? This was turning out to be a very troublesome day.

~Konoha- Training Ground 3- Everyone Else Who Didn't Go On The Mission~

"Wow. We did this job pretty quickly." Kakashi whistled as he stared up at the ten houses they had somehow built on the Team Seven training ground. All the houses were the same. They were mini Victorian styled houses that only had one floor and were painted gray. They all had two bedrooms, a decent sized kitchen, three bathrooms, and a large living room.

Pein crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "It's because we are ninjas, Kakashi. Speaking of, for one you are pretty laid back, you know that?" He asked the silver haired man next to him with an eyebrow raised. The Jounin just shrugged and pulled out his little orange book. Pein sweatdropped as he watched the man walk off calmly while reading. _What kind of ninja is he? _He thought to himself, his left eye twitching just that much.

"Oi, Leader-sama! We're back! And he found a new friend!" a loud voice called out. He turned around to see a large group of people. Most of them had been someone who worked under him, even if it was a day or less, but one face stood out the most. A girl with red, layered hair and brown eyes was scanning the area.

"Who is that?" he heard Tsunade ask skeptically. He knew she was talking about Tayuya. It was hard to miss a girl with bright colored hair, like Karin and Sakura.

Sakura's face nearly broke from the grin she had on her face. "This is Tayuya, Sasuke's new love interest!" she cooed while placing her arms around the girls neck. The girl blushed a red color that not even Hinata had been able to achieve as she was pulled into a group consisting of Karin, Temari, Konan, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and herself.

"Okay, I know you girls want to catch up but we will have time for that later. Right now we are going to assign you all your new houses! All twenty of you will live here forever! Isn't great! Now, to assign your roommates. I'm pretty sure it's easy for most of you, but Karin and Kiba will stay together," Both teens dropped their jaws to the ground from shock, especially since they were chosen to live there, "and Temari and Suigetsu!" Tsunade cheered. All the couples looked at each other, most smiled, two groups smirked, and the last two groaned. This was going to be interesting.

**But such a shame you won't be able to hear about it, right? Well we will see what happens ten years from now in the epilogue. So yay you. Yeah, I'm not in the best of moods right now. You know where you think about things you shouldn't and you begin to cry? That happened today, but I'm not going to bring you guys down with sad stories. But I have the sweetest best friend ever! He just tried to make me feel better! I love him, he is like a younger bro to me!:3 And don't forget to vote on my page!** **Thanks!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Epilogue

How Weak Am I Now?

**This is the last chapter T_T How sad, no?**

~~~~~Epilogue~~~~~

~10 Years Later~

An eight year old girl with long, golden hair and bright emerald eyes was standing in front of a mirror, putting her hair back in its usual French braid. "Laya, sweetie, time for breakfast!" her mother called from the kitchen. A grin found its way to her small lips as she ran down the halls and into the large kitchen.

"What are having, yeah?" she got more than just great hair from her dad. His speech impediment was passed onto her, along with his bloodline trait. From her mother, she had received perfect chakra control.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" her mom said in her light, bell like tone. Her mother was the most beautiful woman to her. Short pink hair with large, emerald eyes that seemed to outshine the stars at night. Her stomach had a large bump in it, showing Laya she would be getting a younger brother sometime next month.

"Mm, that sounds delicious." Her dad said as he walked in and hugged her mom. Her dad was the most handsome man to her. Long, golden hair that was always better taken care of than her mom's and bright blue eyes that held gray flecks. She ran up and hugged him around his legs. Deidara picked Laya up and hugged her tightly.

"My, my, someone seems happy today." Sakura cooed lightly. Deidara rolled his eyes before placing a hand on his wife's stomach and grinning when he felt the slight kick under his hand.

"Why so many pancakes, though, yeah?" her dad asked in his deep voice. He had the deepest voice Laya ever heard.

"Ino, Tenten and Hinata are coming over with their families and you know how much Hidan, Yota, and Mambia eat. I swear, so many boys are going to make us run out of food." Sakura rolled her eyes. Neither Sakura or Deidara missed the way Laya's cheeks tinted a dusty pink when Sakura mentioned Yota, Hinata and Hidan's son.

As Deidara opened his mouth to reply, a sudden voice screamed from the door. "FOREHEAD! WE ARE HERE AND READY FOR CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES!" it amazed them how Ino knew what Sakura was cooking before she even stepped into the house.

"The front door is open, come on it!" She hollered. Ino, like Sakura, was also expecting another child sometime within the next two months. She already had a daughter with red hair and blue eyes that would always wear her hair in a long ponytail, something her mother always did.

"Thank you ,Sakura, for being able to put up with all the boys." Hinata said while rubbing Yota's blue hair. His magenta eyes looked annoyed up at his mother before he grinned over to Laya, who promptly blushed.

"Hey, Laya-chan! How are you?" he asked while bouncing over. Laya grinned while turning her head to hide her blush. Mambia smirked and shook his head at his friend's denseness. Mambia had back hair that her had cut short on his head in messy layers on his forehead. His eyes were a dark caramel color, something that was rare in his clan's heritage, apparently. He grinned over at Nayia, Ino's daughter.

"I can't believe Temari and Suigetsu got together, though! Have you seen her daughter, by the way? She is soo adorable!" Ino was squealing. Yup, it was hard to believe that Temari and Suigetsu actually had a child, but she was very beautiful with her mother's hair and father's eyes.

"I heard Pein and Konan are expecting their first. They even said they are going to do an arranged marriage with Tayuya's daughter when she comes. And Karin told me she is going to have little Yana marry Temari's daughter. They will be so cute!" Sakura squealed. Yana was a boy with dark brown hair and red, pupiless eyes. Most girls at the academy wanted to date him.

"Well, if you guys are over your squealing fest, can we eat? I'm starving!" Hidan whined while Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara all snickered. "Hey, pinheads, it ain't funny!" he screamed at the three who about doubled over in laughter. Sakura grinned at the crazy family, happy that they had the chance to leave when they did. Deidara met her eye and grinned back at her at the same time she felt the baby kick again. Oh, yeah, she was very happy.

**That was a very short epilogue.. but if you are wondering about the expecting children, I will give hair and eye color;**

**DeixSaku- Pink hair and gray eyes**

**SasoxIno- Blonde hair and brown eyes**

**Tayuya and Sasuke- Red hair and black eyes**

**PeinxKon- Purple hair and amber eyes**


	17. Sequel? Revise?

How Weak Am I Now?

**So I got an e-mail today asking if I could make a sequel. DO you guys think I should? I probably won't start it on until MFMB's finished so it may take awhile. And do you guys think I should go back and revise this story? Like, fix it up? I can, but only if you want me to. So, Sequel or no? Revise or no? **

**-Thanks~!**


End file.
